Ecos do passado
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: O mundo esteve a beira da destruição e foi salva através de um amargo sacrifício. Uma organização criminosa perversa se ergue das cinzas, ainda mais brutal e cruel do que no passado, capazes de atos atrozes, sobre as ordens de um novo líder. Será que poderão ser detidos, novamente e dessa vez, em definitivo? E quem é esse novo líder? E de fato, o mundo foi salvo? Satosere
1. Mestre Ocidental Vs Mestre Oriental

**Notas do Autor**

Ao longo dos anos, várias mudanças surgiram.

Dentre elas, o título de Mestre Pokémon...

 **Capítulo 1 - Mestre Ocidental Vs Mestre Oriental**

Surgiu uma nova mudança no Mundo Pokémon e ela consistia no fato do título de Mestre Pokémon ser dividido entre Ocidental e Oriental, sendo que a cada dois anos, os dois Mestres fazem uma batalha amigável exibida no mundo inteiro.

Cada região do mundo tem o seu Mestre Pokémon, que o representa e para ser um Mestre Pokémon ocidental ou oriental, precisava derrotar todos os outros Mestres regionais em um torneio especial, sendo que a batalha pelo título de Mestre Pokémon do Ocidente ou do Oriente, era dado após derrotar todos os outros, inclusive, o Mestre Pokémon regional, assim como precisava derrotar o Mestre Pokémon ocidental ou Oriental, para que fosse consagrado Mestre, sendo que o título era renovado, a cada dois anos.

Para ganhar o direito de competir pela Liga dos Mestres Pokémons, era necessário derrotar O Mestre da Elite Quatro, após derrotar os quatro melhores treinadores da Ocidente ou do Oriente.

Então, o treinador ganhava o direito de batalha na liga dos Mestres Pokémons regionais e somente após vencer essa liga especial, enfrentava o mestre Pokémon do Ocidente ou do Oriente, de acordo com a escolha que fez ao escolher entre a Elite Quatro ocidental e a Elite Quatro oriental. Se derrotasse esse Mestre, assumia o titulo dele.

Uma das exigências para tais cargo era a capacidade de criar estratégias, além de ter um leque diversificado de pokémons, sendo que todos precisavam ter níveis altíssimos e não podiam se especializar em apenas um tipo de Pokémon.

Inclusive, os líderes de ginásio precisavam ter, no mínimo, duas especialidades. Ou seja, precisam ter diversos pokémons, alterando entre si nas batalhas.

Os Mestres Pokémons, assim como o Mestre Pokémon ocidental ou oriental, também precisavam defender o seu título a cada dois anos.

Já, os quatro da Elite e Mestre da Elite 4, precisavam defender o seu título anualmente. Era preciso ter uma grande variedade de pokémons para diversificar as estratégias, impedindo que os inimigos pudessem decifrar que pokémons serão usados, assim como, para impedir que os adversários descobrissem a estratégia que seria usada.

O mestre Pokémon Ocidental ou Oriental não era obrigado a ficar alterando constantemente os seus pokémons. Apenas era recomendável tais mudanças, para que pudessem defender mais facilmente o seu título.

Havia os torneios pokémons, sendo que alguns eram mais importantes do que outros, embora nenhum deles fosse tão importante quanto o da Elite Quatro e os outros acima destes.

Após alguns anos, Ash Ketchum se tornou o Mestre Pokémon Ocidental, enquanto que outro homem, Ryuusou, havia se tornado o Mestre Pokémon Oriental.

Naquele instante ocorria uma batalha amigável realizada a cada dois anos e após várias horas, a batalha chegou ao ápice, enquanto o público vibrava. Dentre eles estava Serena, esposa de Ash e seus dois filhos, Michelle e Richard. A esposa de Ryuusou Tsukishiro, Yukihana Tsukishiro, estava com a filha deles de apenas quatro meses, Yukiko, em seu colo, enquanto que Yukihana torcia pelo seu amado.

\- Pelo visto só temos esses pokémons. Está pronto para eu chutar a sua bunda, Ash? - Ryuusou pergunta com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Essa frase é minha. Irei chutá-la e com louvor. – Ash responde sorrindo.

\- Isso é o que você pensa.

Eles sempre provocavam um ao outro, amigavelmente, durante as batalhas, sendo que fora da Arena eram grandes amigos.

O Charizard de Ryuusou com a mega evolução X se levanta, rugindo, sendo o mesmo para o Charizard de Ash, também com a mega evolução X, que ruge, ao se levantar, como se desafiasse o outro Charizard, com ambos olhando com olhos determinados e o mais puro desejo de derrotar o outro, enquanto que as chamas azuladas em suas caudas, assim como que saíam da boca estavam mais intensas do que antes, subindo alguns metros no ar, mostrando o espirito de luta deles, ainda elevado.

Inclusive, somente a forte determinação de ambos o faziam ficar de pé, após a batalha acirrada que tiveram.

Afinal, ambos eram orgulhosos e determinados na batalha.

\- Incrível! Depois de ambos usarem o Fire Blast, eles conseguiram se erguer! O choque das técnicas foi incrível, com ambos recebendo danos! Inclusive, os outros golpes antes do Fire Blast foram intensos, além da pequena batalha física que tiveram. Mesmo após meia hora, eles ainda estão em pé! Só pode ser o orgulho deles que fizeram ambos se reerguerem, enquanto demonstram com os seus rugidos, que ainda tem energia para um último ataque. Os Mestres Pokémon só têm esses pokémons no campo. Todos os cinco foram derrotados. A batalha está em seu ápice! Que golpe eles irão usar?

\- Pronto, Ash?

\- Sim. E quanto a você?

\- Também.

– Dragon Claw! – ambos exclamam ao mesmo tempo.

Os dragões se levantam e avançam um contra o outro com as suas garras brilhando, para depois ocorrer um brilho intenso, com ambos ficando de costas um para o outro, sendo que estão em pé, após o choque das técnicas.

\- O golpe Dragon Claw é um ataque super efetivo em dragões e como disse anteriormente, a mega evolução X do Charizard, lhe confere o atributo dragão. Logo, o golpe é super efetivo em ambos! Agora, para nós, resta saber qual deles ficará de pé. - o narrador narrava entusiasmado - Se bem, que duvido que algum deles ainda ficará de pé, após esse ataque super efetivo.

A multidão fica em silêncio, assim como os espectadores em suas casas ou nas ruas e após alguns minutos, os olhos de ambos os Charizards fecham e eles caem na arena, inconscientes.

\- Ambos caíram! Vamos ver no vídeo qual deles tocou primeiro o solo!

Nisso, o vídeo é exibido e todos ficam surpresos ao verem que foi ao mesmo tempo.

\- Incrível! Eles caíram ao mesmo tempo! A batalha acabou em empate! Ambos os treinadores não tem nenhum Pokémon restante e ambos caíram ao mesmo tempo! A batalha de Mestres chegou ao fim com um empate! Ash Ketchum e Ryuusou Tsukishiro são os vencedores!

Nisso, ocorre uma imensa comemoração, enquanto ambos chamavam os seus Charizards para as pokébolas, para depois, irem até o centro da arena, se cumprimentando com as mãos, enquanto sorriam.

Logo após a batalha, há uma pequena festa e ambos os Mestres, assim como as famílias deles, conversavam animadamente, juntamente com os outros que se aproximavam para cumprimenta-los, assim como havia crianças que buscavam autógrafos deles, além de alguns adultos.

Na festa havia treinadores, mestres e criadores renomados, além de outros convidados.

Brok estava namorando com Suzie e ele fundou uma empresa onde desenvolvia rações pokémons, a partir das suas fórmulas, com as suas rações se tornando famosas e sempre procuradas por treinadores pokémons.

Inclusive, ambos eram renomados criadores, sendo referência em todo o mundo.

O professor Carvalho continuava as suas pesquisas, sendo auxiliado pelo seu filho, Gary, que já era um dos pesquisadores pokémons mais renomados, cujo sonho era superar o seu avô. Ele havia se casado com Hana, que pertencia a Elite Quatro ocidental.

Eles tinham três filhos. Douglas, Margareth e Allan. Gary e Ash eram grandes amigos e os outros eram amigos de Ash e de Ryuusou, assim como de suas esposas, inclusive especialistas pokémons e treinadores, estavam na festa.

Nenhum deles notou que havia uma mulher de cabelos laranja que observava Ash de forma obsessiva, enquanto que fuzilava Serena com o olhar. Essa mulher era Misty, que desejava ter o Ash para si, ao desenvolver uma obsessão doentia por ele.

Por isso, havia tentado nos últimos anos várias artimanhas para tê-lo.

Inclusive havia simulado que eles haviam se deitado, após droga-lo.

Ela ficou irada quando Serena defendeu Ash, não duvidando dele um minuto sequer. Ela tinha tido a esperança que a garota o recusasse, pensando que havia sido traída.

O ato de Serena deixou Misty exasperada, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, acreditou na armação de Misty.

A mulher torcia os punhos com ira e estava prestes a ir até Ash, para "abrir os olhos dele", a seu ver, quando Pikachu fica na sua frente, assim como Ninetales, Delphox, Pancham e Luxray. Todos olhavam para Misty com raiva.

\- O que estão fazendo aqui, pestes?

\- Pikapi. - Pikachu nega com a cabeça.

\- Não vão me impedir. Não passam de pokémons. Eu sou superiora a vocês. Saiam da frente, vermes!

O grito dela chama a atenção das pessoas, inclusive de Serena e Ash.

A performance Pokémon vai até a ex-líder de ginásio, pois, depois de tanto aprontar com Ash, sendo a última o ato de droga-lo, atraiu a mídia e a Liga Pokémon resolveu tirar o título de líder de ginásio dela, pois, ela envergonhava os líderes de ginásio.

\- O que faz aqui? Já não basta o fato de aprontar conosco? - Serena pergunta indignada.

\- Eu sou a única para o Ash! Vou fazer ele abrir os olhos e enxergar quem ele ama, de verdade!

\- Só se for em seus sonhos, bastarda. - Ash fala friamente, enquanto estreitava os olhos para Misty, que recua levemente, para depois recuperar a arrogância.

\- Você está cego, meu amor. Por isso age assim. Está na hora de despertar. - ela fala tentando se aproximar dele, que recua, olhando-a em um misto de asco e ira.

\- É você que está cega. A sua obsessão doentia por mim, faz com que não enxergue a verdade. Você deveria se internar em uma clínica psiquiátrica para o seu próprio bem. Aceite a ajuda de profissionais.

Ash fala, mantendo Serena parcialmente escudada atrás dele, enquanto que os amigos de Ash censuravam Misty com o olhar.

\- Não fale besteiras! Não se deixe enganar por essa vagabunda! Eu sou a única para você!

\- Como ousa me xingar?! - Serena exclama, irada.

\- Não ouse xingar a minha esposa. Falta muito pouco para eu escorraçá-la daqui. Vá agora, antes que eu tome medidas drásticas. Ou melhor, antes que os nossos pokémons tomem as nossas dores. Acredite. Eles não perdoaram a sua última armação contra mim, por causa de sua obsessão. Eles estão no seu limite de tolerância para com você.

Pequenas descargas surgem das bochechas de Pikachu, ao mesmo tempo em que Pancham mostra os punhos, enquanto que Luxray, Ninetales e Braixen rosnavam perigosamente. Sylveon estreitava os olho e balançava perigosamente as suas fitas, como se fossem chicotes, açoitando o ar.

\- Não vou me deixar intimidar por inferiores! Eles deviam saber o seu lugar! - nisso, olha para Serena - Assim como você, maldita!

Ela ergue a mão para acertar Serena e antes que ela se defendesse ou que Ash parasse o braço de Misty, os pokémons atacam, sendo que Sylveon usa uma de suas fitas como um chicote, chicoteando a mão que Misty pretendia usar para golpear Serena, fazendo a mulher gritar de dor pela chicotada.

O vestido insinuante com decotes generosos de Misty é reduzido a cinzas, inclusive as peças íntimas, ficando nua, enquanto os fotógrafos tiravam fotos e filmavam a cena.

O ataque de chamas veio de Ninetales e de Braixen. Depois, Pikachu lança um Thunderbolt nela, juntamente com Luxray, que usa o seu Thunder Fang, com ambos a eletrocutando.

Em seguida, Sylveon lança o seu ataque Swift, provocando pequenas escoriações na pele dela, enquanto provocava hematomas, sendo que Pancham dá um soco nela, no ombro, deslocando o mesmo, fazendo-a se chocar contra a parede, com a mesma caindo desacordada e com as pernas abertas, sendo que estava nua.

Após o tumulto, com os jornalistas tirando fotos e filmando, a equipe responsável pela festa, no caso, alguns funcionários, cobrem ela e a tiram do local, decidindo leva-la ao hospital por causa do ombro deslocado e pelas escoriações, assim como hematomas, provocados pelo ataque Swift.

Todos sabiam que os ataques dos Pokémon podiam matar alguém, se eles assim desejassem e como eles controlavam o dano que podiam dar no adversário, podiam lançar ataques não fatais aos humanos.

As chamas não a queimaram, pois, eles assim não desejaram. Por isso, só foi queimado o vestido. A descarga elétrica de ambos os pokémons não foi fatal, pois, foi uma voltagem demasiadamente baixa, para não provocar danos internos e o soco de Pancham foi demasiado fraco. Ele poderia quebrar os ossos dela, facilmente, se assim desejasse. A descarga elétrica poderia ser fatal, queimando-a viva e o ataque Swift poderia provocar cortes profundos ou decepar membros de extremidades finas, como pulsos e tornozelos.

Então, eles voltam para junto de seus treinadores que agradecem a atitude deles, enquanto que os amigos deles não perdoavam os atos de Misty, sendo que o último foi drogar o Ash, para que ficasse na cama com ela no dia seguinte, após uma festa.

Esse golpe foi a última gota para eles, com a mulher passando a ser repudiada entre eles.

\- Não a reconheço mais. Ela é uma estranha para nós. – Brock, com a sua esposa, fala se aproximando de Ash.

\- Fiquei indignada com o que ela disse. Mas, espero que ela procure ajuda psiquiátrica. A obsessão dela está se tornando perigosa. - Serena fala, enquanto olhava Misty sendo retirada.

\- Vamos esperar que a vergonha que ela passou a faça abrir os olhos. - Ash disse.

\- Eu não acho que vai acontecer isso. Não a conheço antes de toda essa obsessão. Mas, acho que vai piorar e que deviam tomar cuidado. - Ryuusou se aproxima deles, sendo que Yukiko ressonava no colo da genitora.

\- Como assim, amigo?

\- Um conselho. Coloque um Pokémon seu para vigiar a sua esposa e filhos. Ela pode ficar violenta, ainda mais após esse vexame.

O casal fica preocupado, sendo que Yukihana fala:

\- Podem me chamar de sensitiva. Mas, eu senti a maldade no coração dela e não é recente. Ela sempre teve essa maldade misturada a arrogância. Apenas estava oculto. Sinto um despertar dessa maldade, como se ele tivesse acabado de surgir. Por isso, estamos falando para tomar cuidado. Esse mal que ela tem no coração, não é consequência da obsessão doentia dela. Ela já tinha esse lado, antes de ficar obsessiva.

O casal fica preocupado, para depois olhar uma área reservada as crianças, com pokémons que cuidavam das mesmas. Era uma área com brinquedos, além de Pokémon e tinham monitores. Eles viram os seus filhos brincando com as outras crianças e ao imaginar eles em perigo, o casal sente o coração restringir no peito. No caso de Ash, ele sentiu medo por Serena, também.

Ela notou a preocupação do seu amado e falou, acariciando o rosto dele:

\- Não se preocupe. Pedirei mais seguranças quando voltar a viajar para apresentar a minha performance com os meus pokémons. Vou avisar aos seguranças sobre ela.

Ele acaricia o rosto dela e fala:

\- Mesmo assim, ficarei preocupado, meu amor.

Então, eles se beijam, para depois ela encostar o seu rosto no ombro dele, falando:

\- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Nada vai acontecer conosco.

Ash decidiu naquele instante enviar um de seus pokémons para vigiar a sua família, sempre que ela saísse. No caso, um dos seus pokémons do tipo voador.

Três meses depois, Serena estava colocando as compras que fez no porta malas, após acomodar os seus filhos no banco com os respectivos cintos e cadeiras próprias para a idade, quando sente um golpe na cabeça e fica desorientada.

Então, ela ouve alguém se aproximando e se esforça, demasiadamente, para se manter consciente, embora soubesse que não conseguiria se levantar.

Ao erguer a cabeça para o alto, vê um rosto difuso, até que ouve a voz que lhe enche de terror:

\- Pelo visto, a vagabunda e esses pirralhos estão desprevenidos. Nunca pensei que conseguiria pegá-la dessa forma. Os seguranças nos shows eram muito bons. Confesso que sempre falhei em tentar me aproximar de você.

Ela percebe que Misty tinha uma arma na mão e implora:

\- Por favor, pode fazer o que quiser comigo, mas, não toque nos meus bebês. Eles são só crianças.

Ela começa a chorar, implorando a Misty, pois, os seus filhos eram o seu maior tesouro e se ela se humilhasse por eles, tinha esperança que fossem poupados. Precisava fazer de tudo para salvar os seus amados filhos.

\- Por que iria poupá-los? São fruto da relação que mais abomino, por ter tomado o que era meu por direito. - nisso o click da arma é ouvido - Diga adeus a esse mundo vagabunda e peça perdão a esses bastardinhos quando se encontrarem no Outro mundo.


	2. Inevitável

**Notas da Autora**

Quando não há qualquer alternativa, somente resta...

Ash e Serena descobrem que...

 **Capítulo 2 - Inevitável**

Então, enquanto Serena chorava desesperada, surgem feixes vermelhos de suas bolsas que revelam os seus pokémons, sendo que ao mesmo tempo, uma rajada de chamas encobre a mão de Misty, a queimando, com a mesma gritando de dor, passando a olhar para quem a atacou, reconhecendo como sendo Talonflame, um Pokémon de Ash, que as estava observando e havia esperado o momento certo para ataca-la.

Então, Delphox usa o seu lança chamas em Misty, deixando-a nua novamente, pois, eles compreendiam que era algo vergonhoso, embora não entendessem o motivo. Sylveon chicoteia Misty impiedosamente com as suas fitas, para depois, Pancham dá um soco leve em Misty, a arremessando para trás e para finalizar, Talonflame pegou a mulher pelos ombros, fazendo questão de fincar as suas garras nela, fazendo-a gritar ainda mais, enquanto a levava para o alto, ganhando uma distância considerável do solo, com Misty gritando, sentindo ainda uma dor extrema na mão queimada:

\- Me solte, ave asquerosa! Solte-me agora!

Então, ela olha para baixo e sente o sangue gelar, parando de se debater.

Serena estava abraçada aos seus filhos, acalmando as crianças, enquanto que policiais cercavam o carro, sendo que havia testemunhas que contaram o que viram.

Talonflame baixa Misty que é presa, mas, não sem antes, um jornalista amador filmar a prisão dela, sendo que depois venderia a uma emissora que iria passar publicamente a situação vergonhosa dela, já que antes de envolverem o corpo dela em um lençol, ele conseguiu filmá-la nua.

A ambulância chegou e ela foi algemada na maca, com um policial a seguindo na ambulância para tratarem da mão que tinha queimaduras de terceiro grau, com eles sabendo que se quisesse, Talonflame poderia ter derretido a mão dela devido a alta temperatura de suas chamas.

Os pokémons foram considerados heróis e foi publicada a matéria do heroísmo deles.

Misty foi julgada e condenada a trinta anos na prisão por tentativa de homicídio, sendo que ela tinha antecedentes por invasão, quando invadiu no passado a casa de Ash e de Serena, além de anteriormente, ter medidas cautelares contra ela, com outro juiz tendo ordenado que Misty deveria manter uma distância mínima do casal. Uma decisão que ela desrespeitou.

O advogado de defesa recorreu da sentença, mas, somente conseguiu mudar para uma prisão psiquiátrica, para avaliações anuais.

O casal respirou, aliviado, pois, perceberam que os seus filhos corriam perigo e que Misty agora era perigosa demais para ficar em liberdade, enquanto que teria acompanhamento de profissionais para tentar curá-la. Eles agradeciam ao conselho dos amigos deles, Ryuusou e Yukihana. Graças a isso, Ash sempre deixou um de seus pokémons vigiando a sua família.

Após três anos, surgiu boatos de que a equipe Rocket ressurgiu, ainda mais brutal e perversa do que antes.

Mesmo sendo apenas boatos, a lei que concedia a licença Pokémon foi modificada, por medida de segurança. Crianças não podiam mais ser treinadores e muito menos podiam viajar sem um responsável junto.

Para poderem viajar sozinhos e conseguirem a licença de treinador pokémon, era necessário ter a idade mínima de dezessete anos, assim como precisavam fazer cursos para sobreviverem sozinhos, além de que, nesses cursos, ensinavam medidas de proteção e a pessoa que albergasse o desejo de ser um treinador Pokémon, precisava passar por testes, para poder se tornar um treinador licenciado.

Dois meses depois, uma notícia preocupante repercute em todo o mundo, pois, o céu estava estranhamente distorcido e mais precisamente, em um local do Oriente, apareceu um estranho buraco no céu, totalmente escuro.

Todos os pokémons do mundo ficaram debilitados, acabando por gerar um colapso nos centros Pokémons, devido a demanda intensa de pokémons e seus treinadores ou criadores, que estavam apavorados.

Os pokémons bebês estavam em incubadoras, devido a saúde precária e já era estimado mortalidade entre eles, já que como eram bebês, eram mais suscetíveis que os adultos.

Em Alola, uma das poucas regiões em que humanos e pokémons se importavam um com o outro, várias pessoas, sem qualquer conecção com os pokémons, traziam os selvagens que encontravam inconscientes para serem tratados nos Centros pokémons.

Vários treinadores haviam sido chamados, assim como os Mestres, que quando tiravam os seus pokémons das pokebolas, os mesmos ficavam instantaneamente paralisados, em vez de debilitados, quando estavam próximos do estranho buraco, até que este, subitamente, se deslocou até ficar em alto mar e o céu ficou revolto com trovões, além do mar, ficar selvagem, com o terror começando a imperar em todo o mundo, através de pânico e histeria em massa.

No local, próximo da margem do oceano, Ash segurava Pikachu, que estava paralisado, não respondendo ao chamado deles, assim como todos os seus pokemons, juntamente com os de Ryuusou.

\- O que está acontecendo? Nossos pokémons...!

\- Não sei. É algo bem grave. Droga! - ele cai de joelhos, torcendo os punhos.

Yukihana, que estava próxima deles, olhava o estranho buraco, rangendo os dentes, enquanto torcia os punhos, para depois cair de joelhos, chorando, conforme os fechava na areia da praia.

\- Meu amor?

Ryuusou fica preocupado ao ver o estado de sua esposa e vai até ela, abraçando-a, enquanto perguntava:

\- O que houve?

\- Não temos escolha. - ela fala tristemente.

Ele a abraça fortemente, enquanto chorava, falando:

\- Estaremos sempre juntos.

\- Sim.

\- Há alguma chance de nós... - ele pergunta, olhando esperançoso para ela.

\- Eu acho que não. - ela fala cabisbaixa. Faremos por nossa filha, ao mesmo tempo em que salvaremos o mundo.

Ash não compreendia o que acontecia, até que vê o casal se erguendo com os rostos úmidos pelas lágrimas, enquanto estreitavam o cenho para o estranho buraco.

\- O que está dizendo? Como assim, ambos irão? Nenhum Pokémon consegue lidar com isso e duvido que os especiais e os que chamamos de Deuses pokémons, consigam. Afinal, eles não ficariam parados, enquanto tudo isso está acontecendo. – Ash fala confuso.

\- Leia isso e depois queime. Ninguém pode saber disso. Confiamos em você e Serena. Por isso, nossa filha é afilhada de vocês. – ela pega uma carta e entrega para ele – Deixamos nossa filha com nossos amigos Kukui e a sua esposa, em Alola.

\- Por que estão fazendo tudo isso? Até parece que vão morrer.

\- Não queremos morrer. Mas, precisamos nos precaver. Quando ler a carta, vai entender.

Então, o casal parte, ao encontrar um barco abandonado na margem, com eles remando até o local onde estava o estranho buraco no céu, que se assemelhava a um portal.

Ash sai de sua estupefação ao ouvir um rugido de dragão e observa, ao longe, um dragão branco felpudo que avança no portal, ao mesmo tempo, que do portal surge uma espécie de sombra negra com olhos feitos de pedras vermelhas como sangue, sendo que o ser parecia absorver o próprio espaço em torno de si mesmo.

Ele percebeu também, que após eles surgirem, uma parte do céu abriu, enquanto que outra estava tenebrosa, assim como se encontrava mesclado com algumas cores, formando um céu sem definição, enquanto ocorria a batalha deles.

Ele pega a sua pokedex e descobre que não havia dados sobre nenhum dos dois pokémons.

Tudo o que ele consegue ver é um confronto nos céus tenebrosos, com ele vendo flashs, além da neve que parecia cair, até que uma enorme explosão abala o céu e que era tão potente, que a luz dessa explosão repercutia em todo o mundo e instantaneamente, as nuvens tenebrosas somem, assim como a espécie de buraco negro e as distorções no céu de todo o mundo desaparecem sem deixar vestígios, com a energia dos pokémons voltando, sendo que todos que estavam paralisados, despertaram, sendo visível a confusão deles.

" _Que Pokémons eram aqueles? Eles não ficaram paralisados como os outros."_ \- Ash pensa consigo mesmo.

Então, ele sai de seus pensamentos e corre até o litoral, pedindo para os seus pokémons procurarem o casal, ao perceber que o céu voltou ao normal, sendo que após horas, com os jornalistas se aproximando, assim como outros treinadores que viram o casal partindo para enfrentar o inimigo desconhecido, os pokémons voltaram desanimados.

As notícias se espalhavam rapidamente, com uma busca geral sendo organizada, sendo que os treinadores se uniram, ajudando as esquipes de resgaste e de busca, enquanto jornalistas especulavam o que aconteceu, sendo que somente encontraram o barco que o casal usou virado no oceano, assim como, parcialmente destruído.

Longe da confusão, Ash chamou a sua esposa para o quarto em um hotel que havia sido alugado para eles pelo governo, já que pertenciam ao grupo chamado para lidarem com a emergência.

Então, ambos leram a carta, ficando estarrecidos com o conteúdo, compreendendo o motivo de tanto mistério, assim como descobriram sobre o estranho Pokémon que lembrava um dragão alvo que avistaram ascendendo aos céus, enquanto que outro Pokémon surgia de uma das fendas no céu. Havia alguns jornalistas um pouco longe dali, que filmaram o casal pegando o barco e depois, após alguns minutos, os estranhos pokémons surgindo no céu violento e igualmente tenebroso.

\- Isso é inacreditável. – Serena comenta, surpresa.

\- Sim. Mas, é verdade.

\- Eu também acredito nisso. Pobre Yukiko-chan... - ela fala pesarosa.

\- Vão chama-la de filha dos heróis. Imagino que já devem estar se referindo assim a Ryuusou e Yukihana. Precisamos evitar essa influência negativa nela, pois, ela pode ficar arrogante. Ela precisa ter uma idade considerável para lidar com essa fama.

\- Eles não precisavam pedir. Claro que cuidaríamos da filha deles. É o mínimo que podemos fazer. - Serena fala chorando, sendo abraçada por Ash que chorava.

\- Vamos destruir essa carta. Mais ninguém além de nós, deverá saber a verdade.

\- O quanto antes fizermos, melhor. Não podemos correr o risco de alguém descobrir a verdade.

Então, eles providenciam um recipiente e queimam a carta dentro do mesmo.

No dia seguinte, eles deixaram os seus filhos com as avós maternas e paternas, para irem até a casa de Kukui e de sua esposa, onde o mesmo forçava um sorriso, enquanto entretia a pequena, que estava junto da pequena Litllen, que os seus pais deram de presente a ela há alguns meses, atrás.

A esposa de Kukui, Burnet, estava no laboratório de cooperação internacional, onde foram reunidos grandes pesquisadores e cientistas, em busca de respostas para os acontecimentos nos últimos meses. Pesquisadores pokémons famosos foram chamados para fazerem parte do grupo, a fim de tentarem identificar os estranhos pokémons que apareceram, assim como, para postularem teorias sobre o acontecido.

Kukui havia sido chamado, também, juntamente com o professor Carvalho e seu neto, além de outros pesquisadores pokémons, famosos.

Porém, ele conseguiu adiantar a sua partida, pois, não confiaria em ninguém para cuidar de Yukiko, sendo a mesma opinião de sua esposa, que não confiava em entregar Yukiko a babás, na ausência deles.

Após conversarem, Serena pega Yukiko no colo que faz festa, com a performance pokémon sorrindo e fazendo caretas para a pequena se divertir, enquanto Ash pegava a pequena Littlen, que se chamava Honoo-chan.

\- Ainda estou lidando com a perda deles. Eles salvaram o mundo, mas, a que preço? Embora tenha a esperança de que estão vivos em algum lugar. Talvez uma pequena ilha isolada no oceano e que ainda não foi catalogada. – Kukui fala esperançoso.

\- Eu espero que eles estejam vivos e bem em algum lugar.

\- Nós temos esperança, pois, não acharam os corpos deles e havia aquele pokemon misterioso, que estava lutando contra o que surgiu do portal. – Serena fala, pensativa.

\- Eu também fui chamado para explicar sobre esses pokémons, ainda mais, por que era amigo do casal. Mas, não sabia que pokémon era aquele.

\- Ryuusou nunca mostrou a você?

\- Não. Mas, não sinto raiva. Se tivesse mostrado ele, o pobre Pokémon seria atormentado com pesquisas intensas, pois, com certeza, acabariam descobrindo a sua existência. O melhor para esse Pokémon era viver escondido.

\- Entendo.

Nisso, eles se entreolham, até que Kukui fala:

\- Preciso entregar alguns objetos que pertenciam ao casal. Está aqui. Venham.

Nisso, ele desce para o porão e o casal o segue, até que eles entram em uma espécie de laboratório, com o mesmo fechando o ambiente, para depois falar:

\- Imagino que eles entregaram uma carta a vocês.

\- Sim. Como sabia?

\- Entregaram para mim, também.

\- Por que descemos? Afinal, não parece que vai entregar algum objeto para nós.


	3. O segredo de Yukiko

**Notas do Autor**

Após anos, Yukiko e seu amigo de infância, Allan, estão ansiosos para a sua jornada Pokémon.

Yukiko guarda um segredo...

 **Capítulo 3 - O segredo de Yukiko**

\- Vou entregar alguns para dar veracidade ao que disse. Eu menti lá em cima, pois, há muitas pessoas que estão ávidas para conseguirem informações sobre esse pokémon misterioso. Ou melhor, pokémons. Há pequenos pokémons que podem carregar gravadores e conseguem se ocultar. Nunca comentem o conteúdo da carta entre vocês. Vocês a destruíram, né?

\- Sim. Destruímos imediatamente. Nós queimamos a carta.

\- Eu também. Ninguém pode ter acesso ao conteúdo das cartas. Destruir é a melhor opção. Se fosse revelado a verdade, seria uma notícia estarrecedora.

Nisso, ele entrega alguns itens e eles sobem se despedindo de Kukui, que cuidaria da casa do casal, pois, era o mínimo que podia fazer pelos seus melhores amigos.

Ash deixou Yukiko com Serena, enquanto partia para ajudar na busca massiva que estava sendo realizado, ao trocar alguns de seus pokémons, por pokémons aquáticos e voadores, para ajudarem na busca e assim prosseguiu por meses, até que foram encerradas as buscas.

O casal não foi encontrado, enquanto que eram passadas imagens dos pokémons misteriosos que surgiram, sendo que muitos queriam saber o motivo de Ryuusou nunca ter revelado esse Pokémon ao mundo, ao mesmo tempo, em que eram chamados os professores pokémons de todo o mundo para comentarem sobre os pokémons, buscando alguma informação, a partir das parcas imagens que possuíam deles. Muitos levantaram a questão que talvez fossem Ultrabeasts, embora fossem diferentes das ultrabeasts que eram conhecidas pela ciência, uma vez que a espécie de buraco lembrava e muito o buraco de minhoca dimensional, por onde, normalmente, as ultrabeast podiam vir.

Doze anos depois, a família de Ash se mudou para uma nova região, que ficava entre Kalos e Alola. Ela se chamava Matsuri, sendo que tinha climas distintos de norte ao sul da região, assim como micro climas e nessa região se concentrava pokémons de várias regiões, sendo oriundos através da migração, já que essa região ficava no centro das migrações ou através de criadores, já que graças aos diferentes climas, era possível criar pokémons de diferentes tipos.

Como era próximo de Alola, havia a interação e ajuda mútua entre humanos e pokémons, seguindo a filosofia de Alola, no fato de que as bênçãos da natureza deviam ser divididas não somente entre humanos e sim, com os pokémons, também. Era costume as pessoas alimentarem pokémons que vinham até elas em busca de comida e em contrapartida, os pokémons ajudavam as pessoas.

A professora Pokémon daquela região se chamava Minako e os futuros treinadores podiam escolher dentre todos os pokémons iniciais, de todas as regiões, graças aos inúmeros criadores que forneciam pokémons aos professores. Claro que deveria ser feito o pedido com antecedência e não podia mudar.

No passado, a famosa Equipe Rocket, havia sido destruída graças a ajuda de James, Jesse e Meowth, que ajudaram com informações vitais sobre a organização, fazendo com que fosse feito um acordo judicial.

Eles não iriam responder por qualquer acusação, enquanto receberiam identidades falsas para terem uma nova vida, sendo que havia um boato que haviam se casado.

Graças às informações que eles forneceram, além de dados, muitos vitais, que conseguiram pegar no computador, uma vez que por Giovanni, menosprezá-los, nunca se importou em saber quais níveis de acesso eles possuíam no computador, já que os considerava "idiotas".

Ele pagou por sua arrogância, pois, o casal tinha acesso ilimitado e com o auxilio de policiais infiltrados, conseguiram pegar dados valiosos para desmantelar a organização criminosa.

A Equipe Rocket havia sido desmantelada e a polícia prendeu os membros, sendo que a única notícia ruim era que Giovanni havia escapado do cerco da polícia, embora tenha levado tiros, consideravelmente graves, quando fugiu, além de ter recebido um ataque de chamas de um Growlithe.

Porém, para surpresa e ira de muitos, a equipe Rocket foi reerguida e aterrorizava aquela região, ao sair de Kanto. Havia boatos de que havia ficado mais violenta, após ser reerguida com outro líder, já que Giovanni havia sido derrotado e a equipe Rocket desfeita.

Os filhos de Ash, Michelle e Richard eram Mestres Pokémons regionais e brilhantes estrategistas. Richard lembrava Ash e Michelle lembrava Serena. Eles tiveram mais uma filha, atualmente com cinco anos, Layla.

A afilhada deles, Yukiko Tsukishiro, tinha dezesseis anos e estava ansiosa para o dia seguinte, pois, iria ganhar um dos pokémons iniciais. Ela tinha a Littlen, Honoo, e havia ganhado um eevee dos padrinhos, após chocar o ovo dele. No caso, dela. Ela deu o nome de Tsukiko ao eevee fêmea.

A criança brincava com os seus pokémons junto de Allan, filho de Gary, que era um grande amigo de Ash. Ele também tinha os seus pokémons, no caso um Eevee e um Growlithe, além de já ter escolhido o seu inicial.

Como o seu avô, Gary, se tornou um pesquisador Pokémon e se mudou com a família para aquela região, para estudar a influência do clima e as similaridades com as demais regiões, sendo que inclusive ficou alguns anos em vários regiões, até chegar a que estava atualmente, pois, queria ser um renomado pesquisador Pokémon e para isso, precisava estudar arduamente e publicar diversos estudos.

Allan, que era uma cópia de seu pai quando jovem, era um grande amigo de Yukiko. Na verdade, amigo de infância, sendo que nutria um grande amor por ela e ela por ele, sendo que ambos achavam que o outro nunca o veria, sem ser como um amigo. Por causa disso, eles nunca confessaram o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Eles também faziam pequenas batalhas. Como não podiam ter pokémons, os seus estavam cadastrados como sendo dos seus pais. Quando recebessem a licença de treinador, aí seriam transferidos para eles.

A irmã de Allan se chamava Margareth e era a Mestra da Elite quatro.

Naquele instante, Yukiko e Allan caminhavam com os seus pokémons, sendo que haviam acabado de sair do Centro Pokémon, quando observam um grupo de pidgeys voando, com os mesmos descendo até as barracas de fruta, com os vendedores deixando eles pegarem a fruta que desejavam.

Yukiko estava comendo alguns biscoitos e estende um para um Pidgey, que pega feliz, assim como outro Pidgey, quando Allan estende um biscoito para outro pokémon.

Então, o grupo volta para a floresta, sendo que Allan comenta, sorrindo:

\- Meu pai é fascinado pela relação harmoniosa entre humanos e pokémons. Essa região, assim como a de Alola, são uma das poucas em que é possível ver tal relação, com pokémons e humanos auxiliando um ao outro.

\- Sim. Eu acho lindo. Ontem mesmo, o cabo de um bondinho que subia as montanhas se rompeu por desgaste e um pidgeot selvagem pegou o cabo com as patas, o levando lentamente até o chão, salvando as pessoas. Sempre temos relatos de pokémons selvagens salvando as pessoas. - Yukiko fala animada.

\- Essa filosofia é maravilhosa.

Após alguns minutos, ela fala:

\- Estou tão ansiosa! Quero muito pegar esse inicial.

\- Vamos conseguir! Iremos juntos ao Laboratório da professora Minako.

\- Quer ser um Mestre Pokémon também?

\- Não. Um pesquisar Pokémon como o meu pai. A minha jornada será para encontrar os pokémons, captura-los e poder conhece-los profundamente. Vou participar de batalhas contra a Elite Quatro. Mas, o meu sonho é outro. Claro que vou competir pelo título de Mestre Pokémon oriental.

\- Por quê?

\- Quero saber o quanto eu evolui como treinador e no campo pessoal, para que depois possa seguir o meu sonho. Vou lutar com tudo o que tenho contra o meu adversário e espero que seja contra você. – ele fala sorrindo.

\- Bem, já que quero ser uma Mestra Pokémon oriental... Acredito que iremos lutar um contra o outro no final. Pelo menos, é o que acredito e espero. – Yukiko fala esperançosa – Seria uma honra lutar contra você. Darei tudo de mim, também.

\- Para mim, também será uma honra. – ele pega delicadamente a mão dela e beija o dorso, fazendo a jovem corar – Seremos adversários, mas, vamos manter a amizade, mesmo nas batalhas.

\- É uma promessa? – Yukiko pergunta timidamente.

\- Sim. Inclusive a parte de honrarmos um ao outro, ao lutarmos dando tudo de nós.

Nisso, eles estendem a mão, firmando a promessa mutua.

Após essa promessa, eles conversam por algum tempo, até que Serena surge, sendo que ela havia se tornado uma Performance Pokémon muito famosa, ao ganhar vários títulos. Era muito requisitada e não deixava o seu trabalho impedir de ficar com os seus filhos, pois, sempre os priorizava. Ela amava Yukiko, como se fosse a sua própria filha.

Ela os chama para comer e convida Allan para comer com eles. O jovem liga para os seus pais que concordam.

Naquela noite, somente havia Serena, Yukiko e Allan para comer, pois, Michelle e Richard estavam em época de defenderem os seus títulos e normalmente. se dedicavam a treinos intensos, assim como na criação de diferentes estratégias.

Já, Ash, foi convidado para lutar com outros treinadores para um evento beneficente, cujos fundos iriam para crianças necessitadas e ONG´s de Pokémon que cuidavam de pokémons abandonados ou que foram salvos de organizações criminosas, assim como de pokémons selvagens resgatados e depois, reintroduzidos na natureza.

Longe dali, em um local designado para as batalhas, Ash havia acabado de recuperar os seus pokémons, após finalizar a última batalha com Pikachu, que já estava melhor, sendo que naquele instante estava no ombro dele.

Então, quando se preparava para voar em um Charizard, que chamou através do sistema rider, para voltar para casa, após distribuir autógrafos, uma voz conhecida chama a atenção dele e ele se vira, ficando estarrecido ao ver o dono da voz, assim como aquele que estava ao lado dele, sendo o mesmo para Pikachu.

Longe dali, na casa de Ash, Allan já havia ido embora e Yukiko estava sentada no telhado com Honoo e Tsukiko ao seu lado, sendo que havia acabado de escovar ambas.

Naquele instante, comia alguns Poké Puff´s que a sua mãe fez, assim como Honoo e a Tsukiko, que se serviam, até que a jovem avista alguns Pikipek´s, Pidgey´s e alguns Pachirisu´s nas árvores que se aproximam, começando a se servir, com ela sorrindo para eles.

Ela observa que dois Pikipek´s estavam se evitando e pergunta:

\- O que houve?

\- Piki! Pikipek! Piki! Pikii!

\- Pikipek! Pek! Piiki! Pik! Pikipek!

Eles começam a piar ao mesmo tempo, para depois encostarem a testa um no outro, falando novamente e pelo visto ofensivo, enquanto trocavam olhares de raiva, até que viram a cara.

\- Calma. Eu entendi. Ambos erraram. Ambos devem pedir desculpas ao mesmo tempo.

Os pikipek´s parecem indignados e começam a piar, revoltados, até que Yukiko fala com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

\- Pikipek-san, quando você pegou a fruta dele, você pediu, por favor?

O Pokémon abriu o bico, mas, não saiu som nenhum, até que ficou cabisbaixo, negando com a cabeça.

\- Pikipek-san, quando você moveu a palha para o seu lado, tirando um pouco dele, você pediu a ele, autorização ou com educação?

O outro Pikipek pia tristemente, para depois negar com a cabeça, enquanto ficava cabisbaixo.

\- Vejam. Ambos erraram. Portanto, devem pedir desculpas um para o outro. Podem fazer ao mesmo tempo e depois se cumprimentem.

Os dois pikipeks se entreolham, para depois suspirarem, sendo que piam ao mesmo tempo, para depois encostarem as asas, mexendo-as.

Yukiko, Honoo, Tsukiko e os demais comemoram, sendo que a jovem dá um poke puff para cada um deles, que comem felizes.

Yukiko entendia o que os pokémons falavam e os seus padrinhos a orientaram a manter segredo, já que não viveria andando pelo mundo como N, que conseguia compreender a linguagem dos pokémons, pois, foi criado por eles quando criança.

Já, ela, não foi criada por nenhum Pokémon, mas, descobriu aos sete anos que podia compreender o que falavam. Segundo os seus padrinhos, eles temiam que ela não pudesse levar uma vida normal se alguém descobrisse sobre a sua habilidade, assim como força, velocidade e resistência sobre humana.

Eles haviam explicado que ela nasceu diferente e que por isso, podia acabar se tornando alvo de estudos e eles queriam que ela tivesse uma vida normal, como os outros. Ela confessava que sempre se imaginou como uma super heroína, enquanto realizava o seu sonho de ser uma Mestra Pokémon Oriental, já que falaram muito sobre os pais dela e os admirava, sendo que sabia que eles se sacrificaram para salvar o mundo.

Como não haviam encontrado o corpo deles, ela tinha esperança de se tornar uma mestra Pokémon, para que tivesse meios e pokémons para ajuda-la a procurá-los. Algo dentro dela dizia que eles estavam vivos, apesar das buscas intensas não terem encontrado eles.

\- Yukiko-chan, você tem que dormir, para pegar o seu Pokémon com a professora Minako.

\- Já vou, madrinha! - ela exclama.

Então, ela se despede deles, enquanto entrava no seu quarto com a sua littlen e a sua Eevee.

Ela apaga a luz e deita na cama, com ambas dormindo junto dela, enquanto estava ansiosa para o dia seguinte, para poder pegar o seu inicial, sendo que Allan escolheu um inicial, que era do elemento que tinha vantagem ao seu inicial.


	4. O início da jornada de Yukiko

**Notas da Autora**

Ash fica aterrorizado, quando descobre que...

Rapidamente, ele...

De manhã, Yukiko se surpreende quando...

 **Capítulo 4 -** **O início da jornada de Yukiko**

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Ash processava o fato de que um Pellipper, sem ser selvagem, pois, não o atacou, estava atrás dele e o mesmo, derruba uma carta na frente do mestre Pokémon ocidental, para depois partir velozmente, desaparecendo na noite.

Ele pega a carta e abre, ficando apavorado quando lê o conteúdo:

" _Meu querido e amado Ash._

 _Eu compreendo que você está confuso e dominado pela bastarda da vaca da Serena. Não o culpo, meu amor. Eu compreendo. E por compreender, farei de tudo para despertá-lo e acredito que a única forma é eliminar essa vaca e os filhos bastardos dela, desse mundo._

 _Não se preocupe meu amor, pois, apesar de demorar, ficaremos juntos. Eu prometo. Por enquanto tenho que resolver alguns assuntos e por isso, eu não poderei me dedicar a libertá-lo. Peço desculpas por isso._

 _Mas, quando puder, ficaremos juntos para sempre. Eu prometo. Nada e nem ninguém vai nos separar._

 _Com todo o meu amor._

 _Misty."_

O sangue de Ash gelou nas veias, enquanto que Pikachu estava apavorado, pois, isso só significava uma coisa. Ela fugiu da prisão psiquiátrica.

Rapidamente, ele encontra o telefone da instituição onde ela estava, quando forçou a memória para se lembrar do nome e rapidamente, ao discar para o local, se identifica e pergunta sobre Misty, ficando alarmado ao saber que ela fugiu, junto com alguns outros pacientes.

" _Eu preciso avisar a minha amada e filhos. Eles correm perigo!"_

Alarmado, Ash liga para todos e avisa do ocorrido, com Serena ficando apavorada, enquanto falava:

\- Yukiko-chan vai partir em uma jornada, amanhã. É melhor deixa-la em segurança, aqui em casa. Vou deixar todos os meus pokémons fora das pokébolas.

\- Eu vou deixar alguns meus com você. Quanto a Yukiko-chan, como ela estará em uma jornada, ela sempre estará em movimento. Será mais difícil para Misty encurralar ela. Só vamos avisá-la da louca da Misty, para ela ficar atenta.

\- Mas... não é melhor ficar aqui? Vou ficar preocupada com ela.

\- Ela sempre estará em movimento e fez o curso obrigatório de defesa pessoal. Além disso, sabemos o quanto ela é forte e resistente, além de ágil, em decorrência de suas habilidades sobre-humanas.

\- Isso é verdade, mas... Precisamos avisar os nossos outros filhos. Eles correm perigo.

\- O local onde eles se encontram, possui proteção. Eu já os avisei e eles irão avisar aos seguranças. Você é que corre mais perigo de todos. A menos que esteja se apresentando, pois, há seguranças nos eventos que você participa.

\- Isso é verdade.

\- Temos somente que ficar alertas e ordenar os nossos pokémons para ataca-la com a intenção de matar. Como ela é fugitiva, temos esse direito, se a vermos, caso ameace a nossa vida.

\- Concordo. Vou falar isso para eles.

\- Eu voltarei na parte da manhã para casa. Vou até a delegacia, que está cuidado da investigação sobre a fuga, para ver se eles têm mais informações.

\- Tome cuidado, Ash.

\- Vou tomar. Cuide-se. Deixe todos os pokémons fora das pokébolas.

\- Sim. Vou deixar.

\- Vou pedir para o professor Carvalho, enviar alguns meus, para deixar com você.

\- Cuide-se, meu amor.

\- Você também, meu amor.

Nisso, eles desligam, enquanto Ash olhava para a direção que o Pellipper veio, pensativo, para depois, usar o rider para chamar um charizar.

O charizard dele estava junto da companheira dele na reserva e somente o chamava se precisava usá-lo em batalhas. Por isso, se locomovia com o sistema de rider.

No dia seguinte, Yukiko, ainda estava dormindo, quando um Eeve aparece na janela e desperta Yukiko, Honoo e Tsukiko, que ainda estavam dormindo.

O Eeve salta para fora e Yukiko observa o eeve pulando graciosamente pelas telhas, depois pela calha e em seguida para um galho de árvore, até descer e pular no ombro de Allan, que fala, sorrindo:

\- Bom dia. Vim busca-la para irmos juntos.

\- Eu dormi demais! – ela exclama ao ver que horas eram.

\- Por isso eu preferi passar aqui. Vamos juntos.

\- Sim. Eu já estou indo!

\- Relaxa. Não é tão tarde assim. Temos tempo.

Mas, a jovem não ouve e Allan sorria ao ouvir o som de gavetas sendo abertas e fechadas abruptamente, enquanto que Serena abria a porta e falava, com o seu típico sorriso:

\- Bom dia, Allan. Quer entrar?

\- Claro. Muito obrigado. Com licença.

Ele fala, enquanto cruzava a soleira, sendo que havia uma mesa farta com café da manhã e ela o convida para sentar, com o mesmo sentando, até que após alguns minutos, Yukiko surge afobada pelas escadas, com o jovem falando com o seu típico sorriso no rosto:

\- Venha comer. Temos tempo.

\- Tá.

Ela sorri, enquanto se sentava ao lado dele, sendo que Serena havia colocado ração Pokémon para ambos os eeves e Litllen, que comiam animadamente, sendo que eles notam que os eeves de Allan e de Yukiko, adoravam ficar juntinhos.

\- Comida maravilhosa como sempre, senhora Kechum. – Allan fala com um sorriso, enquanto se servia de uma panqueca com cobertura de chocolate.

\- Muito obrigada, Allan.

\- Sabe, Yukiko-chan, eu achei incrível o fato da sua eeve, Tsukiko, ser uma shiny. Você teve muita sorte.

\- Muito obrigada.

Então, eles conversam alguns assuntos, sendo que Yukiko ainda estava ansiosa, para depois se despedirem de Serena, que sorria, sendo que beija maternalmente a testa da afilhada, para depois se despedir.

No caminho, eles conversam animadamente, até que chegam ao laboratório de Minako, sendo que há outros treinadores, ávidos para pegarem o seu Pokémon inicial.

Um deles se aproxima de Yukiko e fala, enquanto esperava as portas serem abertas:

\- É Yukiko Tsukishiro, a afilhada de Ash e Serena Kechum?

\- Sim. Quem é você? – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Por que daria o meu nome, a aquela que será perdedora? Eu vou derrota-la em uma batalha Pokémon e preferencialmente, na frente de todas as pessoas. – ele fala agressivamente.

\- Não sei o motivo de sentir raiva de mim. Mas, não vou perder. – ela fala seriamente – Ainda mais para alguém como você.

\- É o que veremos.

\- É melhor ir para o seu canto, desgraçado. Yukiko pode não querer humilha-lo apesar de tudo o que disse. A conheço desde que ela é criança. Mas, eu farei questão de humilha-lo, na frente de todos. – Allan fica na frente de Yukiko, olhando para o outro, com os olhos estreitados – Você verá.

\- Pelo que ouvi na cidade, é um Carvalho. Mesmo essa garota sendo apenas afilhada de Ash, é estranho o filho de Gary Carvalho ser protetor com uma afilhada de Ash Kechum.

\- Nossos pais são amigos, agora e isso não é da sua conta. Agora, caia fora.

O jovem ia fazer algo, quando Minako surge, sendo que nenhum deles percebeu e a mesma pergunta com um sorriso aterrorizante, que não chegava as orelhas:

\- Aconteceu algo?

\- Nada. – o jovem fala aterrorizado com o sorriso que ela dedicou a ele.

\- Que bom! – ela exclama, sorrindo – Vamos entrar. Todos os outros já entraram e pegaram os seus pokémons.

Quando ela se afasta, o jovem começa a respirar, aliviado, ainda secando o suor de seu rosto, com Yukiko e Allan entrando, sendo que o garoto comenta em pensamento, enquanto seguia o casal:

" _Ela pode ser assustadora, quando deseja. Eu me esqueci disso."_

Dentro da construção, eles passam por um corredor, conduzidos por Minako, até que entram na porta ao fundo do corredor, se deparando com o laboratório dela, com os auxiliares dela pesquisando dados e pokémons.

Ela se aproxima de um compartimento enorme, colocando o seu polegar no sensor, para depois surgir um dispositivo para fazer a leitura ocular, com a cúpula do disposto se abrindo, revelando lugares onde outrora eram ocupados por pokébolas e que estavam vazios. Havia sobrado três pokébolas, sendo que no lugar onde elas estavam acomodadas, configurava o nome dos três.

Ela pega as pokébolas e dá para cada um deles, que soltam os seus pokémons. O de Yukiko era um charmander, sendo que ele salta no colo dela, com ela o abraçando. O Squirtle de Allan fez a mesma coisa, sendo que o Bulbasauro do jovem, apenas sentou ao lado do treinador, que tocou o bulbo em cima dele, o afagando.

\- Após a quarta insígnia de vocês, eu irei chama-los para uma batalha. Aquele que me derrotar, terá acesso a pedra de cada um deles, para ter acesso a mega evolução. Eu preciso ter certeza dos seus níveis de poder, antes de entregar a mega pedra respectiva para o seu inicial.

Eles consentem e depois, ela entrega a pokédex e as pokébolas, sendo que dentre as pokébolas, cada um deles recebeu uma super pokébola e juntamente com a escolha do inicial, eles haviam escolhido a cor das suas pokébolas comuns. As de Yukiko eram na cor azul, do Allan e de John, eram verdes. Todas as pokébolas eram cadastradas na identificação do treinador e quando fossem comprar pokébolas nas lojas, elas seriam registradas pela pokédex.

A pokédex começou a flutuar e Rotom, que estava na mesma, boceja e se apresenta. No caso, cada uma das pokédex deles, cumprimenta o seu treinador e passa a flutuar ao lado dele.

\- Você se chamará Moshi. O que acha? – Yukiko pergunta, sorrindo.

\- Moshi?

\- Sim. O que achou? Ou quer escolher algum nome?

Rotom murmura várias vezes, até que sorri e fala:

\- Adorei.

\- Que bom!

\- Yamakawa está bom para você ou quer escolher outro? – Allan pergunta, sorrindo.

\- Gostei de Yamakawa.

Eles olham para o jovem de instantes antes, que fala, dando de ombro:

\- Não vou dar nome a pokédex. O nome é Roton.

Yukiko e Allan dão os ombros.

\- Coincidentemente, os três iniciais são fêmeas.

\- O que acha de Kibaryuu-chan? – Yukiko pergunta para a charmander nos seus braços.

O Pokémon sorri, concordando.

\- O que acha de Mizuko-chan? – Allan pergunta a sua squirtle.

A Pokémon tartaruga concorda, enquanto sorria.

O casal olha para o outro jovem, sendo que leram no local que portava a pokebola o nome dele, que era John.

\- Hana. – ele fala, simplesmente, dando as costas para eles, com o seu Pokémon o seguindo, animada, pois, havia adorado o nome.

Minako fala, suspirando:

\- Ele se tornou um caso complicado, por assim dizer, após descobrir algo.

\- Então, o conhece?

\- Sim. Acredite, ele não era assim. – a professora pokémon fala em um suspiro.

Então, o casal se despede e do lado de fora, Allan fala:

\- Vou mostra-la aos meus pais.

\- Eu vou mostrar a minha madrinha.

Então, eles se despedem, enquanto se dirigiam as suas casas.

Após alguns minutos, com charmander andando ao seu lado, sendo que ela conversava com Rotom, Yukiko chega na sua casa e ao entrar, fica surpresa ao ver que o seu padrinho havia chegado e exclama, animada:

\- Padrinho!

Ela o abraça, para depois apresentar a sua charmander, Kibaryuu, sendo que conversam, um pouco, para em seguida ela partir de casa, abraçando os seus padrinhos, com ambos tendo avisado sobre Misty, com a afilhada deles prometendo tomar cuidado.

Como a pokébola em que Honoo estava se encontrava registrada no nome do pai de Yukiko, sendo que os pais dela foram considerados como desaparecidos, para o dispositivo da pokédex, só havia dois pokémons com ela e não três.

Após se despedir, ela se dirige para a rota da próxima cidade, após consultar Eichiteki, que a avisa que teria uma selva, por onde eles passariam. A jovem somente falava com os seus pokémons se estivesse sozinha, sendo que a Kibaryuu ficou surpresa quando as outras falaram que ela podia entender o que eles falavam. Por isso, estavam fora das pokébolas. Como elas estavam sozinhas em uma floresta, podia conversar com elas. Quando estivesse próximo de outros humanos e frente a outros treinadores, elas ficariam nas pokébolas, para que os seus oponentes não soubessem quais pokémons ela tinha.

Além da força, resistência e velocidade, ela tinha um olfato e audição apurados, acima dos padrões humanos.

Então, um som chama a atenção delas, que olham para cima e avistam um Fearow sobrevoando o céu, sendo que algo cai dele.

 **Notas finais:**

Yo!

Quero agradecer ao comentário de: Guest.


	5. Pidgeotto Vs Fearow

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko consegue salvar...

A família de Minako encontra-se...

Yo!

Se vocês notaram, desejo assimilar a fanfiction certas características dos jogos, que poderiam ser colocadas no anime.

Apesar de seguir o conceito do anime, pretendo incorporar características e elementos dos jogos, sempre que possível.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 5 - Pidgeotto Vs Fearow**

Conforme se aproximava do solo, Yukiko nota que era um pidgey extremamente ferido e que caía em direção a um abismo, sendo que no fundo tinha uma correnteza muito forte.

Ela sabia que como ele estava gravemente ferido, talvez não sobrevivesse a queda e como não tinha nenhum Pokémon voador consigo, não tem outra escolha, além de pegar uma pokébola e captura-lo, antes que tocasse na água, sendo que a pokébola o protegeria e é isso o que acontece ao lançar em direção ao pidgey, o capturando com sucesso, alguns metros antes dele cair na água, sendo que após afundar, a Pokebola emerge e começa a boiar, sendo levada pela correnteza.

Yukiko, junto de suas amigas, segue a pokébola, até que a mesma fica presa em um grupo de pedras com limo.

A jovem se equilibra nas pedras, escorregando ocasionalmente, fazendo as suas amigas prenderem a respiração, sendo que não quis manda-los, pois, era muito resistente. Logo, mesmo que caísse, provavelmente conseguiria sair. Kibaryuu ficou surpresa ao saber da resistência e força sobre-humana de sua mestra, além dos sentidos apurados, dela.

Ela pega a pokébola e depois, retorna pelo mesmo caminho, sendo que notou que as suas amigas estavam cansadas da pequena corrida que tiveram.

\- Querem entrar nas suas pokebolas? Eu não estou cansada. Vamos para um Centro Pokémon.

Elas concordam e entram nas pokebolas, para depois Yukiko correr dali, sendo que o seu caminho é bloqueado por um grupo de spearows e um Fearow.

Moshi se adianta e começa a explicar sobre os pokémons.

"Spearow. Tipo voador. O spearow tem um grito muito alto que pode ser ouvido a meia milha de distância. Se o seu grito alto e agudo é ouvido ecoando ao redor, é um sinal de que eles estão se advertindo mutuamente do perigo. É muito protetor com o seu território."

"Fearow. Tipo voador. Evolução do spearow. Fearow é reconhecido pelo seu longo pescoço e bico alongado. Eles são convenientemente moldados para capturar presas no solo ou na água, movendo o seu bico longo e magro para arrebatar a sua presa. Ele tem resistência para voar o dia todo, graças as suas largas asas e luta usando o seu bico longo e afiado."

Yukiko estreita os olhos para o Fearow e pergunta:

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que atacou aquele pidgey? Ele era selvagem.

Fearow começa a fazer sons e fica estarrecido, quando ela fica irada, compreendendo o que ele falava:

\- Como ousa dizer que é o mestre dessa floresta? Essa floresta é de todos! Você não tem o direito de tratar os outros pokémons como seus escravos, no caso seu e dos outros spearows, os obrigando a buscar comida para vocês e a se curvarem a qualquer demanda, sendo que punem aqueles que o desobedecem, como o pidgey, que quase morreu, por ousar desafiá-los.

O líder do grupo exclama com ela, que fala:

\- Vou derrotar todos vocês e se precisar, capturo todos, para devolver a paz a essa floresta! Custe o que custar! Entenderam?

No alto de uma árvore, um vulto a observava, atentamente.

O Fearow ordena um ataque e nisso, todos avançam nela, que exclama:

\- Vocês são covardes!

Ela pega uma pedra de tamanho considerável, a erguendo e atirando no bando, que se afastam, enquanto estavam estarrecidos pela força sobre-humana da jovem, que depois pega um galho grosso e se prepara para atravessar o grupo.

O fearow, que se recupera mais rápido a segue, se preparando para usar o ataque Drill Peck, ao fazer o seu bico agir como uma broca, conforme ela passava por eles, pois, a enorme pedra abriu caminho entre eles, ao afastá-los para os lados.

Yukiko se vira, abruptamente, surpreendendo o pokémon, conseguindo acertá-lo com violência, após se esquivar do ataque, quebrando o galho nele, enquanto o arremessava violentamente contra uma árvore, deixando-o desacordado.

Alguns spearows que o seguiam ficam estarrecidos, novamente, enquanto que Yukiko jogava uma Superball, capturando o fearow, com Moshi, ainda processando o que ela fez, para depois falar:

\- Você capturou um pokémon por si mesma, sem ser um tipo inseto. Acho que nunca aconteceu algo similar a isso.

\- Por favor, não avise a ninguém, Moshi

\- Claro.

A superball mexe, com a luz vermelha brilhando, até que apaga, indicando que o capturou.

Então, ela pega a superball e joga, fazendo o fearow sair desacordado, ainda e aproveitando a estupefação dos spearows que iam avançar nela e que ficaram confusos ao ver o seu líder na frente dele, Yukiko pega o que sobrou do galho grosso e os acerta, derrubando os outros spearows, os capturando com pokébolas comuns, sendo que como esperado, muitas são transportadas automaticamente para a professora Minako, com ela ficando surpresa ao ver vários spearows, sendo que rapidamente os coloca em tratamento, por causa dos ferimentos deles, enquanto que o fearow voltava para a sua pokébola.

Enquanto isso, o medidor rotom, avisa que a experiência de todas as capturas foi transferida para os seus outros pokémons e ela acredita que foi pelas pokebolas.

Então, antes que o resto do grupo avançasse nela, sendo que ela não tinha mais dispositivos de captura, Yukiko se afasta dali, correndo, até porque a prioridade era levar todos ao Centro Pokémon, inclusive o fearow e alguns de seus capangas, pois, uma vez que os capturou, eles eram responsabilidade dela.

O vulto observou, ela fugindo e a seguiu, até os limites da floresta.

Na mesma selva, algumas horas depois, pela face leste, a nova equipe Rocket, no caso um grupo considerável, entrava na selva com um dispositivo nas mãos, como se procurasse algo.

Longe dali, no Laboratório da professora Pokémon, Minako, estava em uma ligação com a sua mãe, após transferir os spearows para o centro Pokémon mais próximo:

\- Então, a situação não mudou?

\- Não.

\- Ninguém descobriu, né? Tem mesmo certeza?

\- Não. Não se preocupe mamãe. É praticamente impossível.

\- Mesmo assim, nós nos preocupamos.

Então, outra voz surge no telefone:

\- Tem certeza que ninguém está desconfiado?

\- Não. Não precisa se preocupar. Nem você e nem os meus pais.

\- Mesmo assim, sempre iremos nos preocupar. Se alguém descobrir...

\- Não vão descobrir nada. Podem ficar tranquilos. É impossível. Ainda mais com todas as precauções que tomamos. O papai está aí?

\- Não. Está tendo que fazer hora extra. Amanhã ele terá folga. Em compensação, depois de amanhã, será a minha vez de fazer hora extra.

\- Então, ligo amanhã, de novo e quem sabe, com boas notícias? Ele já ligou?

\- Sim, avisando que já estava chegando. Quanto as boas notícias... Em apenas um dia? Eu não sei, filha. - a mãe dela voltou a ligação.

Então, um telefone no painel toca ao lado de Minako que fala ao identificar a origem:

\- Vou ter que desligar. Estou recebendo uma ligação do Centro Pokémon aqui da cidade. Ou é de um dos enfermeiros pokémons ou de algum treinador.

\- Entendo. Então, amanhã nos falamos, filha.

\- Sim. Tenham um ótimo dia e até amanhã.

Ela encerra a ligação em seu celular, para atender a outra ligação.

\- Professora Minako? Aqui é a Yukiko.

Então, o vídeo é ligado e a professora a cumprimenta com um sorriso, enquanto falava:

\- Yukiko-chan! Como você vai? Achei que já tinha começado a jornada.

\- Eu vou bem. Eu tive alguns contratempos.

\- Quais? Tem a ver com os vários Spearows que recebi?

\- Sim. Vi que um pidgey estava sendo atacado por vários spearows e um fearow. Ele fugia deles e caiu ferido na minha frente. Usei os meus pokémons para derrota-los e acabei capturando eles.

\- Bem, você exagerou.

\- Acho que me entusiasmei demais. – ela fala sem graça.

\- Tudo bem. Isso acontece. Imagino que vai deixar alguns em sua equipe.

\- Não. Vou ficar apenas com o Fearow, por enquanto. Mas, um pidgey será definitivo. Não acredito q ue será esse, em particular. Só o capturei para salvá-lo. Não tivemos uma batalha. Conforme conseguir mais pokémons, vou enviar os mesmos, para liberar espaço na minha equipe. Vou mandar os outros sperows, após a enfermeira liberá-los. Eles estão em tratamento.

\- Entendo. Pode manda-los, assim que eles estiverem bem. Já falou com os seus pais?

\- Ainda não. Queria explicar sobre os vários spearows.

\- Entendo. Desejo boa sorte em sua jornada. Quanto mais pokémons você tiver, melhor. A diversidade é muito bom. Afinal, se deseja ser uma Mestra Pokémon oriental, precisa ter vários, embora que tem que ser aliado a qualidade e isso dependerá de sempre treiná-los. Mesmo que tenha um time principal, é bom treinar todos. Ser um dos mestres pokémons mundiais, não é fácil.

\- Vou fazer isso, professora. Até mais. – ela se despede sorrindo e acenando.

\- Até. Boa sorte, Yukiko-chan.

Então, após se despedir, a professora Pokémon suspira e inclina a sua poltrona, fitando o teto, sendo que estava pensativa.

No Centro Pokémon da cidade de Yukiko, ela desliga, enquanto suspirava, sendo que Rotom se aproxima e fala:

\- Foi incrível o que você fez na floresta.

\- Concordo, Moshi, mas, tem que manter segredo.

\- Vou manter. Não se preocupe.

Então, ela vai até o rapaz da loja Pokémon, que ficava dentro do Centro Pokémon, para comprar remédios Pokémon e pokébolas. Inclusive algumas Superballs. Ela usa o dinheiro que recebeu dos seus padrinhos.

Após comprar tudo o que precisava, sendo que antes o lojista verificou o seu registro de treinadora com a pokédex, cadastrando as pokebolas personalizadas no registro dela, ela vira para trás e nota que a enfermeira Miranda, uma jovem gentil, seguida de uma Chansey e de um Audino, se aproximava do balcão com pokébolas.

Yukiko vai até ela e pergunta:

\- Eles já estão bem?

\- Sim. Não tinham ferimentos graves e três era apenas cansaço.

Ela pega a Superball, a pokébola com o Pidgey e as outras. Honoo-chan sai da pokébola, assim como Tsukiko, que pula em seu ombro. Ela pega a da Kibaryuu também, colocando as pokébolas na sua cinta. Já, as demais pokébolas, ela separa para enviar a professora Minak que faz, ao contatá-la, avisando da transferência, para depois enviá-los.

Após serem todos enviados, Yukiko se despede e sai, se preparando para entrar na floresta, novamente e ao entrar, se certificando pelo som, cheiro e visão que estava sozinha, ela liga para os seus padrinhos e conta tudo o que aconteceu, sem ocultar os detalhes, os deixando surpresos.

Então, após tranquiliza-los, principalmente a sua madrinha, Serena, de que não avistou Misty em nenhum lugar, ela desliga, após se despedir.

Ao entrar mais na mata, avistou um grupo de Spearows, sendo que pelo odor identificou como sendo do bando e que eles cercavam vários pidgeys e pikipeks, que estavam acuados.

Ela aparece na frente deles, ficando entre os pidgeys e os pikipeks, sendo que os spearows recuam, embora continuassem com a sua decisão de ataca-los.

Ela se vira para os pidgeys e pikipeks, falando:

\- Agora, vocês são a maioria. A maior parte do bando foi capturado e o Fearow também. Não há o que temer. Podem ataca-los.

Os pokémons falam entre si, sendo que ela entende o que falam, os surpreendendo ao argumentar:

\- É mentira. O fearow foi capturado e posso provar. Mas, antes...

Ela pega a pokébola do pidgey e o faz sair, com o mesmo ficando surpreso ao ver o seu grupo, sendo que olha para ela, que fala:

\- Me perdoe. Tive que captura-lo para não morrer na queda. Agora, pode voltar para os seus amigos. Levarei a sua pokébola comigo. Agora, ninguém mais poderá captura-lo, pois, não vai conseguir. Você é livre. Apenas o peguei naquele momento, para salvar a sua vida.

Os pokémons ficam surpresos, com exceção de Honoo e de Tsukiko, que já esperavam por algo assim.

Yukiko pega a superball, exclamando:

\- Saia, Fearow!

Nisso, o grupo fica estupefato ao ver o líder dos spearow sair da pokébola.

\- Eu disse que ele foi capturado. Agora, peça desculpas, fearow.

O Pokémon olha com o mais puro olhar de ódio para Yukiko, que sustenta o seu olhar, sem se intimidar e completamente revoltado, mas, obrigado a obedecer por ela tê-lo capturado, ele pede desculpas, curvando a cabeça.

A jovem se vira para os spearows que estavam aterrorizados e fala aos demais pokémons.

\- Podem ataca-los. Eles não têm mais o seu líder.

O pidgey que ela libertou, incentiva os outros, que passam a ataca-los, sendo que vários Fletchling´s e Pidove´s se juntam a luta, ao saírem dos arbustos. Ela notou que o pidgey era um líder nato e sorri ao ver que fez a coisa certa ao libertá-lo, já que eles precisavam de um líder.

Ela faz fearow assistir como castigo, com o mesmo revoltado por não poder defender o seu ex-grupo, enquanto o mesmo estava sendo derrotado, sumariamente.

Porém, um dos spearows, evoluí, se tornando um fearow, os surpreendendo, inclusive Yukiko. O pidgey que agia como líder evoluiu também ao piar com raiva, virando um pidgeotto, com ambos passando a se encarar com o mais puro ódio no olhar.


	6. A fúria de Kibaryuu

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko participa de...

Kibaryuu acaba...

Ela acaba encontrando...

 **Capítulo 6 - A fúria de Kibaryuu**

O pidgey ataca o fearow, sendo que começa a perder, quando os outros se unem e um grupo passa a atacar o Pokémon recém-evoluído. Os outros spearows tentam atacar e inclusive defendê-lo, porém, Yukiko joga uma pokébola azul e exclama:

\- Kibaryuu-chan! Use Ember!

A charmander sai e usa seu golpe contra os spearows, sendo que Tsukiko salta na frente de Yukiko, junto de Honoo.

\- Honoo-chan, use ember! Tsukiko-chan use Shift!

Ambos usam os seus ataques, neutralizando vários spearows, até que os derrotam.

No céu, a união de todos consegue vencer o fearow, que cai no chão, mas, não sem antes se erguer, usando todas as suas forças contra Yukiko, usando o seu ataque Drill Run.

Ela desvia e o golpeia fortemente nas costas, o atirando com violência contra o chão, fazendo ele ficar inconsciente, sendo que todos os pokémons ficaram surpresos e por medida de segurança, ela captura o fearow, também, pensando no que a professora iria falar ao enviar dois fearows.

O antigo líder dele fica amargurado, enquanto observava o final de seu controle naquela parte da floresta e se recorda do que o seu avô contou, sobre um jovem treinador, chamado Ash, se ele não estava enganado, que após meses, voltou com um Pidgeot, que acabou com o domínio do avô dele em uma floresta, ao ser deixado por Ash para proteger o local. O seu avô contou a ele, que teve que sair da floresta, após inúmeras derrotas contra o Pokémon desse Ash, que se converteu no guardião oficial da floresta.

O fearow começa a pensar se não era uma maldição em sua família, sendo que a única diferença dele e de seu avô, é que o seu falecido avô não havia sido capturado pelo tal de Ash, ao contrário dele que foi capturado por uma treinadora, que tal como o jovem que atrapalhou os seus planos, além de ter deixado um Pidgeot como protetor da floresta, ela fez, quase que a mesma coisa, só que com um Pidgeotto.

Os Pokémons dela se aproximam, preocupadas com ela, sendo que ela chama o ex-líder deles de volta para a pokébola, para depois falar:

\- Não se preocupem. Eu estou bem. Vocês foram incríveis.

Os outros se aproximam e ela fala:

\- O que importa é que esse local já está seguro. Agora, vocês sabem que a união faz a força. Adeus.

Ela sai do local, com todos a olhando, sendo que o mesmo vulto de antes, no alto da árvore, observou tudo o que aconteceu e passou a segui-la.

Usando o GPS do Rotom, ela se dirigia a saída, sendo que como a floresta era enorme, iria demorar alguns dias para sair dela. Na sua mochila, dentre os vários itens, tinha uma barraca portátil.

Após algumas horas, ela avista um pidgey, que era da outra parte da floresta e que estava pegando uma minhoca no solo. Ela pega a pokébola com a kibaryuu e fala, ao lançar:

\- Pokébola vai! Kibaryuu-chan!

A charmander sai ao mesmo tempo em que o pidgey nota o charmander e alça voo, para atacar com o Trackle.

\- Kibaryuu-chan, desvie! Use Ember!

O Pokémon desvia e usa seu Ember no pidgey, o acertando em cheio, fazendo ele cair no chão, com Yukiko jogando a pokébola, o capturando, passando a comemorar a sua captura, ainda mais ao saber que ele tinha a habilidade Keen eye, para depois agradecer a Kibaryuu.

Conforme adentra na mata, ela captura um nidoran macho e depois, por ter seis pokémons, os demais são mandados até a professora Minako.

Ela captura um caterpie e um pikipeki, alternando entre Honoo, Kibaryuu, Tsukitou e Kaze-chan, que foi o nome que deu ao pidgey, sendo que deu o nome de Ouji-chan ao Nidoran macho. Ela também capturou um Fletchling, Linoone, Weedle, Wurmple, bellsprout, Nidoran fêmea, Oddish, Rattata, Ledyba, Noctowl shiny, Spinarak, Farfetch'd e Venipede. Com uma vara de pesca portátil, capturou um Magikarp, um Poliwag e Goldeen.

Conforme capturava, ela prestava atenção no mapa de Moshi, sua rotom, tanto para sair, quando para se certificar que capturou todos que estavam naquela floresta, conforme a pokédex do local, pois, ela decidiu levar a sério o conselho de sua professora. Depois, com o tempo, escolheria os melhores e iria treiná-los, assim como o seu time principal.

Conforme ela avançava na mata, avista um homem com uma rede e pokébolas, sendo que arqueia o cenho, até compreender que era um colecionador de insetos, sendo visível, recipientes com insetos comuns, sendo que na cintura dele tinha pokébolas.

Após ele perder uma borboleta, olha para ela e pergunta, se aproximando:

\- É uma treinadora?

\- Sim.

\- Vamos lutar. – ele pega uma de suas pokébolas, erguendo-a.

\- Sim. – ela sorri confiante, pegando uma pokébola.

\- Vá, Ouji-chan!

\- Vá, Yanma! Ancient Power!

O Pokémon que lembrava uma libélula concentra os seus poderes e faz flutuar várias pedras, para depois atirá-las em direção ao nidoran macho shiny, que era da cor azul.

\- Ouji-chan! Desvie!

O Pokémon desvia, porém, é atingido por duas pedras e recebe algum dano.

\- Consegue se levantar?

O nidorino consente e luta para se levantar, enquanto o treinador de pokémons insetos, ordena:

\- Use Ancient Power!

\- Desvie e avance!

O Pokémon parte em direção ao ataque, usando o seu tamanho pequeno para desviar das pedras, conseguindo ficar em frente a Yanma.

\- Use Peck!

Ouji concentra o seu poder e o atinge com a ponta do seu chifre, fazendo o Pokémon inseto ficar inconsciente, enquanto voltava, para ficar ao lado de Yukiko. O treinador chama Yanma para a pokébola.

Ele pega outra pokébola e fala, sorrindo:

\- Veremos como você irá lidar com o meu próximo Pokémon. – ele lança a pokébola – Vá, Ledian!

Um Pokémon semelhante a uma joaninha voadora sai da pokébola e seu treinador exclama:

\- Use Shift!

Várias estrelas, que eram cortantes, surgem das asas de Ledian em direção ao nidoran, girando sobre o seu eixo, com Yukiko exclamando:

\- Esquive!

Porém, ele não consegue se esquivar e é atingido em cheio, sendo que o treinador de Ledian fala, sorrindo sarcasticamente:

\- Esse ataque sempre atinge o alvo em decorrência da velocidade das estrelas e a quantidade delas. É impossível se esquivar.

\- Droga! Eu me esqueci disso!

Nidoran se levanta com dificuldade e Yukiko observa o medidor de energia dele, através do roton, constatando que ele estava com metade de sua energia.

\- Nidoran, use Peck!

O Pokémon avança em direção a ledian, com o treinador exclamando:

\- Use Shift!

O Pokémon usa novamente o ataque e atinge nidoran em cheio, que mantém a investida, com o treinador de Ledian falando, estarrecido:

\- Ele se lançou contra o ataque? Esse Pokémon é louco.

\- É apenas obstinado! – Yukiko exclama.

\- Ledian, esquive e use Mach Punch!

O Ledian consegue se esquivar e concentra seu poder em uma das patas, avançando contra Nidoran, o acertando e fazendo o mesmo se chocar contra uma árvore ao lado dele.

\- Ouji-chan!

Yukiko exclama, vendo que seu amigo lutava para se erguer, até que consegue ficar de pé e ela vê no medidor de energia, que ele está com apenas trinta por cento.

\- O que achou disso? É o que merece por...!

Porém, antes que continuasse exclamando, ele vê seu ledian batendo as asas fracamente e identifica que ele estava envenenado, sendo que exclama estarrecido:

\- Não acredito! Esse Nidoran tem a habilidade Poison Point?!

\- Eu tive sorte. Agora, o seu Pokémon está lento por causa do envenenamento! Ouji-chan! Finalize com Peck!

Por causa do veneno, Ledian não consegue se esquivar do ataque e é atingida, caindo inconsciente no chão, já que golpes do tipo voador, eram super efetivos contra insetos.

\- Ledian! Droga! Volte!

Ele retorna ledian para a pokébola e pega a última dele, falando:

\- Vejamos como o seu nidoran enfraquecido, sai contra esse Pokémon! Vá, Joltik! Use Electroweb!

Uma aranha elétrica surge no campo e rapidamente, lança uma teia elétrica que atinge nidoran, que é eletrocutado e Yukiko nota que a energia dele cai para zero, com ele ficando inconsciente.

Ela o chama para a pokébola:

\- Ouji-chan, volte! – ela pega a pokébola e fala, sorrindo – Muito obrigada. Agora descanse.

Ela olha para o Pokémon a sua frente e nem precisava olhar para a sua roton, para saber que era tipo inseto e elétrico. Poderia mandar sua pidgey, mas, um tipo voador não teria chance contra um tipo elétrico.

Portanto, pega outra pokébola e joga, exclamando:

\- Saia, Kibaryuu-chan! Use Ember!

A charizard sai e rapidamente, usa ember destruindo a rede elétrica, fazendo a aranha Pokémon recuar, se esquivando das chamas.

\- Vejo que é um charmander shiny. Mesmo assim, não pense que por ter um tipo fogo, terá qualquer chance de derrotar a minha Joltik!

Então, Yukiko vê a mesma brilhar, fazendo surgir a sua evolução, Galvantula, a deixando atônita.

\- Ela evolui?!

\- Sim, graças ao fato de ter derrotado o seu Nidoran e vou mostrar o poder da grande Galvantula! Use Electro Ball!

A imensa aranha lança uma esfera elétrica em direção a Kibaryuu, com Yukiko exclamando:

\- Esquive! Use Ember!

\- Esquive e use Electro Ball!

A aranha se esquiva, com o ataque de fogo atingindo a grama onde a grande aranha esteve momentos antes, enquanto que Kibaryuu recebia o ataque direto, fazendo-a cair.

\- Kibaryuu-chan!

A charmander lutava para se levantar, enquanto o treinador rival falava, sarcasticamente:

\- Como se uma lagartixa de fogo patética como ela, pudesse fazer algo contra a grande Galvantula. Você não passa de um mísero verme contra ela!

\- Como ousa falar isso dela, bastardo? – Yukiko está irada.

\- É a verdade. Agora, vou mostrar o verdadeiro lugar dessa mísera lagartixa! Use Slash! Vou variar o ataque e mostrar o quanto é insignificante!

As chamas da cauda da charmander ficam mais intensas e a envolvem, enquanto ela rugia irada, com a sua fúria alcançando níveis altíssimos, sendo que as chamas a envolvem por completo, enquanto ela brilhava, para depois ela mostrar a sua evolução, se tornando uma Charmeleon.

Galvantula é pega de surpresa, assim como o seu treinador e antes que Yukiko falasse o golpe, ela usa Ember, que dessa vez, atinge a aranha elétrica em cheio, sendo potencializada pela fúria de Kibaryuu. A aranha cai enfraquecida no solo e antes que pudesse se levantar, Yukiko exclama:

\- Use Ember, novamente!

Kibaryuu usa Ember em Galvantula, novamente, fazendo-a ficar inconsciente, já que ataques de fogo eram super efetivos contra insetos, sendo que comemora, soltando fogo pela sua boca.

\- Minha Galvantula-chan... – o amante de insetos murmura em lamento – Volte.

Ele retorna a pokémon para a pokébola e se aproxima de Yukiko, dando um valor em dinheiro pela derrota em batalha, para depois, sem falar mais nada, sair chateado do local, murmurando:

\- Pobres bebês... ela é um monstro em fazer algo tão cruel com vocês.

\- Mas, foi ele que começou... Fala sério. – Moshi comenta, indignado.

\- É um amante de insetos. É normal agir assim. – ela fala em um suspiro, para depois sorrir – Obrigada, Kibaryuu-chan.

A Charmeleon sorri e lança ainda mais chamas, para depois, Yukiko sentar, armando uma tenda, enquanto pegava itens para tratar nidoran e Kibaryuu, sendo que em seguida tira os seus pokémons da pokébola e oferece pokepuffs que a sua mãe fez, com os pokémons adorando, inclusive os fearows, que estavam de mau humor, enquanto ela afagava todos, descobrindo que de fato, assim como os pokémons que tinham espinhos e chamas no corpo, tal como Ponyta e outros, Nidoran não envenenava o seu treinador, se ele o acariciasse, apesar da habilidade Poison Point. Ele podia escolher envenenar ou não, quem o tocasse.

Após afagar todos, inclusive os fearows, ela decide escovar os pêlos de Tsukiko e de Honoo.

Ela se vira para os fearows e fala, após suspirar, sendo que ouviu os comentários mal humorados deles entre si, que deixou os outros amigos dela, indignados, levando a quase uma batalha entre eles. No caso, todos contra os fearows:

\- Não precisam ficar assim. Não vão precisar ficar me aturando. Na próxima cidade, mandarei vocês para a professora Minako. Claro que, provavelmente, escolherei o mais poderoso de vocês dois para treinar. É sempre bom ter mais de um tipo voador, embora o pidgey será o meu principal.

Os fearows não conseguem esconder a sua felicidade ao saber que não precisaram aturar aquela que acabou com o domínio deles na floresta, embora ficassem chateados em saber que em algum momento, um deles teria que aturá-la, assim como acatar as ordens dela, quando ela escolhesse um deles para treinar.

Yukiko decide relaxar, assim como os seus pokémons e adormece, mas, não sem antes, colocar sensores em volta da barraca. Qualquer aproximação, seja de pokémon ou pessoa, o sistema iria alertá-la. Ela também deixa os seus pokémons fora das pokébolas, inclusive o Pidgey e os Fearows, que ficam em um galho, fora da vista, com a jovem visando uma proteção adicional, conforme aprendeu no curso de sobrevivência e de proteção, já que os pokémons poderiam agir para salvá-la, imediatamente, se estivessem fora das pokébolas.

O mesmo vulto de antes, a observa do alto de um galho, enquanto estava pensativo. Ou melhor, pensativa.

Após uma hora, ela espreguiça e chama os seus pokémons para a pokébolas, menos Honoo e Tsukiko, com cada uma em cima de um dos ombros dela, enquanto ela volta para a sua jornada, sendo que Honoo ronronava e miava feliz frente a um carinho de Yukiko, enquanto que Tsukiko abanava as caudinhas, animada, frente a um carinho de sua amiga e treinadora.

Ela havia encontrando alguns treinadores e os derrotou, procurando usar Tsukiko, Kaze, Ouji e algumas vezes Honoo, deixando Kibaryuu para oponentes mais difíceis, visando desenvolvê-los, já que eles formavam o seu time principal. Honoo estava mais para uma auxiliar.

Então, um som chama a atenção dela e de seus pokémons, com ela se ocultando na mata, sendo que identifica a roupa do grupo como da nova equipe Rocket e que usavam um aparelho com um rastreador, sendo que se lembra dos vários boatos sobre eles e decide testar um.

Ela pega um pedaço de pedra e atira com força para longe, sendo que vê eles pegarem armas e apontar para o local, dando alguns disparos, confirmando a suspeita dela, que se ocultava atrás de troncos, enquanto tirava os seus pokémons da pokébola, sem fazer barulho, sempre atenta aos passos da equipe Rocket.

Então, começa a consultar os ataques dos fearows e planeja um ataque maciço, explicando o plano, com os fearows sendo obrigados a obedecê-la, assim como explicou o seu plano para os seus outros pokémons.

Então, um dos Rocket´s pergunta:

\- Tem certeza que está por aqui, idiota?

\- Claro. Aquela praga deve estar aqui. Ainda não consigo acreditar que conseguiu escapar.

\- Provavelmente, teve a ajuda de alguém. Não havia como se soltar por si mesma, apesar de ser poderosa. Eu não duvido que teve a ajuda de alguém, até porque, nos últimos meses, temos sofrido diversas avarias por ataques misteriosos. Quem nos ataca parece possuir algum conhecimento de nossa base.

\- Poderia ter um espião entre nós? – outro pergunta preocupado.

\- Talvez. Quem sabe? Espero que se tivermos um espião entre nós, ele seja descoberto o mais rápido possível.


	7. Experiência Goddess of Storm

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko descobre que...

Então, ela se encontra com...

 **Capítulo 7 - Experiência Goddess of Storm**

\- Pidgey, use Gust. Fearow´s, usem Mirror Move.

Antes que a equipe Rocket, entretida em uma conversa entre eles, pudessem reagir, Pidgey usa Gust neles, sendo que o movimento Mirror Move, permite copiar a técnica de um Pokémon e os Fearows copiam o Gust de Pidgey, usando neles.

Todos eles são envolvidos em um tornado, com Yukiko exclamando:

\- Kibaryuu-chan e Honoo-chan, usem Ember!

A charmeleon e litten usam ember e as chamas envolvm o vento que potencializa o ataque, queimando a equipe Rocket e que por sua vez, fez as armas ficarem quentes demais para serem manejadas.

Então, quando o ataque cessa, Yukiko decide finalizar, enquanto os Rocket´s gemiam de dor:

\- Fearow´s, usem Aerial Ace!

As asas deles são envolvidas em uma camada de vento cortante, que atinge os homens que estavam com queimaduras, os atirando para um grupo de árvores, violentamente, fazendo eles ficarem desacordados, além de exibirem cortes no corpo.

Ela suspira aliviada, sendo que observa uma das máquina que não foram pegas pelo fogo e avista a imagem de uma Pikachu fêmea, pela ponta da cauda, sendo que ela é bem dourada e tem bochechas rosas e não vermelhas, identificando como uma shiny.

Então, ela lê:

\- Experiência Goddess of Storm (Deusa da tempestade)?

Então, Yukiko ouve um estampido e sente uma picada no braço.

Ao olhar para o seu braço, vê um filete de sangue, insignificante e algo caindo no chão e ao olhar mais atentamente o objeto, percebe que era uma bala de arma, amassada. Ela ergue os olhos na direção do tiro e vê o Rocket estarrecido, lutando contra a inconsciência, enquanto arregalava os olhos.

Afinal, ela estava próxima dele e a bala não a feriu.

\- O que é você?

Então, Nidoran, enfurecido, avança no Rocket e usa o movimento Double Kick no braço dele, o quebrando, fazendo o mesmo gritar de agonia, com o seu braço quebrado em vários pontos, exibindo fraturas abertas que rasgaram a sua pele, queimada.

\- Por que a bala não me feriu? – ela pergunta a si mesmo, estarrecida.

O Rocket tenta pegar outra arma, com o seu outro braço, até que Yukiko vê uma sombra atrás de si e avista uma Pikachu shiny, olhando de forma enfurecida para os Rocket´s, sendo que o Rocket que ia atirar fica aterrorizado e murmura:

\- Experiência Goddess of Storm... não...

\- Pikachuuuuu!

Ela libera uma descarga de eletricidade violenta em cima dos Rockets, os eletrocutando, sendo que o sensor do Rotom foi ativado e ele fala ao lado de Yukiko:

\- O nível desse Thunderbolt é absurdo! É mais poderoso do que o nível já registrado no banco de dados. Não é um thunderbolt condizente com um Pikachu e ela está usando no nível para matar.

E de fato, a equipe Rocket é carbonizada pela Pikachu, deixando Yukiko estarrecida, sendo que a Pokémon olha para ela, enquanto que os demais pokémons de Yukiko a escudavam. Eles tremiam de medo, mas, mostravam determinação em seus olhos. A Pikachu parecia olhá-la atentamente e de certa forma, exibia curiosidade em seus olhos.

\- Você era uma experiência da Equipe Rocket?

\- Pikapi!

\- Entendo... E o seu nível não é condizente com um Pikachu.

A Pokémon vai até o monitor e entrega a ela que pega, ignorando o cheiro de queimado. Foi uma morte horrível, mas, considerando as atrocidades que eles faziam, não foi nenhuma perda. Ela pretendia entrega-los para a polícia, mas, descobriu que não podia.

Afinal, uma humana ser imune a balas era algo surreal, sendo que sabia que nada seria feita a Pikachu. Eram bandidos e faziam tantas atrocidades, que a polícia autorizava o uso de força excessiva.

Porém, o nível que ela demonstrou a faria ser objeto de estudos e pelo que viu nos arquivos, ela sofreu e muito no laboratório, sendo desenvolvida como uma pesquisa, desde que estava no ovo. Foi introduzido DNA de Zapdos nela que encontraram de uma pena eletrizada, assim como uma mexa de pelo que identificaram como sendo de Raikou. Também descobriu que ela recebeu um movimento que em tese, dificilmente um Pikachu aprenderia. O Iron tail. O Pikachu de seu padrinho era uma exceção no mundo e pelo visto, não seria o último.

Ela descobriu que ela tinha um irmão que morreu por não conseguir lidar com a carga elétrica em seu corpo, muito acima da carga de um Pichu. Na verdade, era uma carga impossível de ser lidada até por um Raichu. Em decorrência de tais experiências, houve a morte de outros pichu´s, sendo mortes brutais por descarga elétrica violenta de si mesmos, sendo que ela chorou ao ver o estado dos corpos deles e inclusive, a gravação da morte de um deles. Eles manipularam o DNA da Pikachu a sua frente, para fortalecer o seu corpo para lidar com a carga elétrica. De vinte pichus que receberam essa modificação em seu DNA, ela foi a única que sobreviveu.

Os dados da pesquisa sobre ela, vídeos e o que presenciou de sofrimento intenso, a fez ter vontade de ressuscitá-los, se pudesse, apenas para mata-los de forma mais brutal ainda.

Então, para a surpresa de todos, ela fala a Rotom:

\- Pode se conectar e puxar os dados das experiências, menos a da Pikachu?

\- Sim. Pegue na sua mochila o cabo de conecção dessa pokédex. Vou entrar nesse tablete para pegar os dados ao me assimilar ao sistema. Passarei os dados pelo cabo. Depois, volto para a pokédex.

\- Obrigada, Moshi-chan.

\- Por nada.

\- Vou passar só esses dados, para que a polícia saiba o que a equipe Rocket está aprontando. Quanto a morte deles, vou falar que os encontrei mortos. Parece que há boatos de membros da Equipe Rocket aparecendo mortos. Bem, não é nenhum prejuízo, mas, fornece respaldo para as minhas afirmações.

Após, eles passar apenas alguns dados, Yukiko pega e quebra o Tarblet, sobre o olhar de surpresa da Pikachu, com ela falando:

\- Se alguém mais saber sobre você, podem querer pesquisa-la. Você merece ser livre. Viva por todos aqueles que não puderam viver e juro a você, que agora tenho motivos muito pessoais para destruir essa organização e vou matar qualquer Rocket em meu caminho e da pior forma possível, até chegar ao chefe deles.

Yukiko afaga a Pikachu e fala:

\- Melhor você sair daqui. Vou chamar a polícia. Vá e seja livre. Evite as pessoas, para não ser capturada.

A Pikachu olha para ela, surpresa, para depois consentir, se embrenhando na mata. A Pokémon não imaginava tal nível de atitude dela e considerava a humana peculiar. Claro que era incrível o fato da bala não ter ferido ela e a havia observado, desde que a viu na floresta. Ela era diferente. Muito diferente.

Rotom promete guarda segredo e eles combinam uma história verossímil, para depois a polícia chegar com Yukiko e Rotom dando a sua versão que foi bem aceita pelos policiais, enquanto que Rotom passa os dados que pegou, mostrando várias experiências cruéis com outros pokémons.

Então, Yukiko recebe liberação e ela sai, junto de seus pokémons, enquanto eles recolhiam os corpos, no caso, o IML, com os policiais fazendo outras apurações no local. Os dados do Rotom foram enviados a Central, que por sua vez enviou a equipe internacional destacada para deter a Equipe Rocket.

Os dados eram alarmantes, pois, eles estavam modificando pokémons ao nível celular para criarem armas de destruição em massa.

Próximo dali, um homem observa a movimentação da polícia e comenta com um sorriso:

\- Que bom que ela conseguiu fugir.

Atrás dele, há o vulto de um charizard e ele se retira do local, com o seu Pokémon o seguindo.

Após alguns dias, olhando para o mapa da Rotom, ela viu que o final da floresta estava há algumas horas dali e durante esses dias, ela havia enfrentando alguns treinadores que não tinham nenhum Pokémon evoluído. Muitos deles ela reconheceu como sendo treinadores que pegaram seu inicial com a professora Minako e que tomaram caminhos diferentes para sair dali.

Ela havia ligado para os seus padrinhos, contando o que realmente aconteceu e percebeu que a parte da bala, não deixou eles preocupados no nível que seria normal. Até parecia que não era uma surpresa imensa para eles. Claro que ela julgava que era impressão dela, pois, depois estavam preocupados se ela havia se ferido e que um médico a olhou antes de liberar para continuar a jornada.

Anderson também ligou, preocupado, ao saber das notícias, sendo que ligava regularmente para ela.

Ao se aproximar da saída, aparece o rapaz que pegou a Squirtle e demonstrou agressividade para com ela. Ele sorri arrogantemente e fala:

\- Vou acabar com você!

\- Por que essa obsessão comigo?

\- Não importa! Vamos ter uma batalha Pokémon. A menos que esteja com medo.

\- Eu não estou com medo. Qual o seu nome?

\- Se deseja tanto saber, me chamo Henry.

Então, ambos lançam as suas pokébolas.

\- Vá, Kibaryuu-chan!

\- Vá, Kawa!

Então, a charmellion de Yukiko sai da pokebola, ao mesmo que tempo que a wartortle de Henry sai e ele exclama:

\- Water Gun!

\- Kibaryuu-chan, volte! – o ataque atinge a grama, onde charmeleon estava momentos antes – Vá, Tsukiko-chan!

A eeve que estava no ombro dela, salta para o chão e acaba recebendo um Water Gun, não dando tempo dela se esquivar, sendo atirada para trás, sendo que se levanta, sacudindo a cabeça para os lados, para depois Yukiko exclamar:

\- Quick Attack!

A eevee concentra o seu poder e brilha, conseguindo se deslocar velozmente, atingido a wartortle, a atirando com violência para trás, com a Pokémon se recuperando, com Henry exclamando:

\- Bubble!

A Pokémon atinge Tsukiko com bolhas, com ela sentindo os pelos úmidos, assim como uma queda na sua velocidade.

\- Bite!

\- Esquive e use Shift!

Tsukiko não consegue se esquivar e é atingida, sendo que se recupera a tempo, enquanto Kawa avançava nela, novamente.

\- Water Gun!

A wartolle usa novamente o ataque, mas, a eevee shiny consegue se esquivar, saltando para trás de Kawa, que se vira, enquanto Eevee usava o Shift.

O ataque atinge Kawa em cheio, a jogando contra uma árvore próxima dali.

\- Kawa! Bubble!

\- Avance e use Bite!

Tsukiko consegue desviar das bolhas e usa Bite contra Kawa a atingido.

\- Tukiko-chan, use Shift!

Uma rajada de estrelas cortantes circulares atinge wartolle em cheio, a jogando para o chão, sendo que o Pokémon se ergue.

\- Tsukiko, finalize com Quick Atack!

Kawa é atingida em cheio, sendo atirada para uma árvore próxima dali, ficando inconsciente, com o seu treinador olhando o medidor de energia, murmurando:

\- Chegou a zero. Volte!

Então, ela pega outra pokébola e lança, exclamando:

\- Vá! Trumbeak!

Um Pokémon que lembra um pica-pau com topete preto surge e ele exclama:

\- Use Rock Smash!

Trumbeak avança com o poder concentrado em uma de suas asas para dar um soco, quando Yukiko exclama:

\- Tsukiko, esquive. Use Bite!

A eevee se esquiva e se concentra, projetando os seus caninos em forma de lâminas negras na sua frente, atingindo Trumbeak, que se recupera.

\- Use Rock Smash!

\- Tsukiko volte!

O ataque se choca contra a grama, que a eevee esteve momentos antes.

\- Vá, Kibaryuu-chan!

\- Use Supersonic!

Trumbeak se concentra e lança um ataque de ondas sonoras contra Kibaryuu, a deixando confusa, sendo que sacode a cabeça para os lados, tentando escapar da confusão.

\- Use Rock Smash!

Confusa, Kibaryuu recebe o ataque em cheio, levando muito dano, pois, movimentos tipo pedra eram super efetivos contra pokémons de fogo.

\- Kibaryuu-chan! Está tudo bem?

A charmeleon se levanta, sendo que Henry exclama:

\- Rock Smash!

\- Desvie e use Dragon Rage!

Ela esquiva e concentrando a sua fúria, abre as mandíbulas e lança uma onda de choque de pura raiva que atinge Trumbeak em cheio, fazendo ele se chocar contra um tronco.

\- Use Ember!

Antes que Trumbeak pudesse se levantar, ele recebe o golpe ember, que o atinge em cheio, sendo que luta para ficar de pé e consegue.

\- Trumbeak, use Pluck!

O Pokémon avança contra a charmeleon, usando os bicos para atacar consecutivamente, como se bicasse um tronco. Kibaryuu consegue se esquivar, até que a confusão volta e recebe parcialmente o dano, se chocando contra uma árvore, até que ela sai totalmente da confusão, a tempo de se esquivar de uma bicada.

\- Kibaryuu-chan use ember!

O bico do Trumbeak fica preso no tronco atrás de Kibaryuu, enquanto que Kibaryuu havia se esquivado e ao lado dele, abre as mandíbulas e lança um ataque de chamas contra a ave, que quando retira o seu bico, é tarde demais, sendo pega em cheio.

\- Finalize com Dragon Rage!

\- Esquive! - Henry exclama.

Porém, o Pokémon não consegue e é atingido, ficando inconsciente, fazendo o seu treinador retornar ele para a pokébola.

\- Ainda tenho quatro pokémons. Vamos ver como se sai contra esse Pokémon. - Henry fala seriamente, pegando uma pokébola.


	8. Sentimentos

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha entre Yukiko e Henry continua...

Henry fica estarrecido, quando...

Longe dali, Arceus...

 **Capítulo 8 - Sentimentos**

\- Tem uma coisa que eu quero perguntar.

\- O que é?

\- Você recebeu um bulbassaur da professora, Mizuki, que recebeu o nome de Hana. Como pode ter um squirtle?

\- Eu achei um ovo um tempo atrás e dele nasceu um Togepi, uma das espécies em desenvolvimento. Já existe um número considerável deles. Mas, é um saco treiná-lo, até ele se tornar apto para a luta e para evoluir é preciso ficar dando carinho. Muito carinho, já que evolui por felicidade. Olhe para a minha cara. Por acaso acha que eu vou ficar perdendo um tempo precioso, dando carinho para um Pokémon evoluir por felicidade? Não tenho tempo e saco. Então, antes de começar a minha jornada, entrei na internet e fiquei feliz quando várias pessoas responderam ao meu anúncio de troca. Troquei esse Togepi por essa Squirtle, filha de pais campeões e outro Pokémon, também. Somente após aceitar a oferta de ambos, passei o Togepi. Tem outros psíquicos, cuja evolução não precisa ser feita por felicidade, se eu desejar treinar um.

\- Entendo. Então, foi assim que conseguiu um squirtle.

\- O problema do outro Pokémon, é que ainda não tenho um nível bom para ele me obedecer. Eu preciso ganhar algumas insígnias antes de usá-lo em batalha. Mas, tudo bem. Eu irei ser recompensado quando conseguir que ele me obedeça. – ele atira a sua pokeball – Vá, Nidorina! Use Poison Sting!

Ela atira uma espécie de dado da boca em direção a charmelleon.

\- Kibaryuu-chan, desvie e use Smokescreen!

Ela desvia e libera uma fumaça negra em direção a nidorina, a encobrindo, com a mesma saindo da fumaça, piscando os olhos algumas vezes.

\- Use Double Kick!

\- Kibaryuu-chan, esquive!

Porém, a nidorina consegue avançar velozmente e atinge a charmeleon com o double kick, a golpeando duas vezes, fazendo ela se chocar contra uma pedra.

\- De novo! Double Kick!

\- Use smokescreen e esquive!

Nidorina avança para dar mais dois chutes potentes em Kibaryuu, que libera novamente uma nuvem negra que envolve Nidorina, enquanto desviava, com o golpe da mesma atingindo a pedra onde a sua oponente estava momentos antes, provocando um trincamento no primeiro golpe e depois uma fragmentação na pedra, espalhando rachaduras na mesma.

\- Use Fury Swipes! – Henry ordena a sua Pokémon.

Porém, com o segundo ataque de smokescreen, sua visão ficou um pouco comprometida e ela errou o golpe, sendo que Kibaryuu desviou com sucesso.

\- Use ember!

Nidorina recebe um ataque de chamas diretamente, sendo que Henry ordena:

\- Use fury swipes!

\- Esquive e use dragon rage!

Porém, pega de surpresa pelo movimento da nidorina, ela recebe golpes consecutivos com as garras de Nidorina, cinco vezes consecutivas, sendo jogada para o chão, com Yukiko vendo, alarmada, ela ficar envenenada, compreendendo que a nidorina tinha poison point, como habilidade.

Henry gargalha e fala:

\- Vamos finalizar! Use fury swipes!

Então, Kibaryuu se ergue e brilha levemente, se curando do envenenamento, conforme Yukiko viu na pokédex, com Moshi falando:

\- Kibaryuu-chan usou o amor que sente por você para se curar. Ela não queria deixa-la preocupada.

\- Kibaryuu-chan, esquive e use dragon rage! Depois, ember!

A charmeleon se esquiva e libera um pulso de pura raiva de dragão, quando as chamas de sua cauda ficam mais intensas, sendo uma esfera azul condensada com a sua ira.

O ataque atinge Nidorina, a atirando contra um tronco, provocando uma rachadura no mesmo, enquanto que avança contra nidorina.

\- Esquive e use fury swipes!

Porém, a nidorina não consegue se esquivar e recebe um ember, direto, sendo que após as chamas desaparecem, ela fica queimada, ficando fraca.

\- Finalize com dragon rage!

Mas, nidorina surpreende a dragoa, quando se ergue e usa, fury swipes, com Kibaryuu desviando, sendo que não consegue desviar, totalmente e é atingida parcialmente, pelo menos, duas vezes consecutivas.

Mesmo assim, ela consegue contra-atacar e atinge a Pokémon com dragon rage, a deixando inconsciente.

O roton de Henry mostrou que a energia chegou a zero e ele a chama para a pokeball, notando que Kibaryuu está exausta.

\- Vá, pokeball! Linoone! Use headbutt!

\- Kibaryuu-chan, volte!

Ela a chama para a pokeball, com o ataque de linoone falhando ao se chocar contra a grama, onde charmelleon estava, instantes antes, sendo que Yukiko fala, olhando para a pokeball:

\- Muito obrigada e pode descansar.

Ela pega outra pokeball azul e joga:

\- Vá, Ouji-chan!

O nidoran macho shiny sai da pokeball e rapidamente o seu corpo brilha, ficando maior e ao cessar o brilho, ele surge como um nidorino.

\- Você evoluiu, Ouji-chan! Sugoi!

\- Graças a experiência ser dividida com os outros pokémons em suas pokeballs, ele conseguiu um nível suficiente para evoluir, mas, somente iria evoluir assim que saísse da pokeball. – Moshi fala.

O nidorino fica encabulado, enquanto sorri, confirmando com a cabeça, para depois olhar seriamente para o seu oponente.

\- Use double kick!

\- Esquive e use headbutt!

Nidorino não consegue se esquivar, pois, a uma diferença quase ínfima de velocidade entre eles e ele é atingido por uma cabeçada de linoone, o jogando contra uma árvore.

\- Use headbutt!

\- Esquive e use double kick!

Então, Henry nota que linoone foi envenenado, quando a sua cabeça encostou na pele do nidorino e por causa disso, a velocidade dele decaiu um pouco, com Nidorino conseguindo escapar, para depois atingir o seu oponente com dois chutes consecutivos.

Ataques do tipo lutador eram efetivos contra o tipo normal e linoone é atirado contra uma pedra, a trincando com o choque do seu corpo.

\- Finalize com double kick!

\- Esquive e use headbutt!

Porém, o Pokémon não consegue se esquivar a tempo e a sua energia é zerada, fazendo ele ficar inconsciente, ao receber o chute duplo, novamente.

\- Droga! Volte! – ele retorna o Pokémon à pokeball e pega outra – Vá, Hana! Use take down!

Uma ivysaur sai da pokebola e usa o ataque no nidorino.

\- Esquive e use peck!

O nidorino consegue se esquivar e usa um ataque aéreo, saltando, para depois atingir com o seu chifre o bulbo nas costas dela, sendo que ataques aéreos eram efetivos contra um tipo planta e o fato de nidorino ser venenoso, o tornava imune ao veneno do ivysaur, que é planta e venenoso.

\- Use pleck!

\- Esquive e use sleep powder!

A ivysaur consegue se esquivar e libera um pó da base de suas costas que envolve nidorino, que cai em um sono profundo, rapidamente.

\- Ouji-chan!

Ela exclama, pegando uma cápsula com uma película fina que tirou de uma espécie de estojo e atira em nidorino, com o conteúdo sendo liberado em uma parte do corpo dele.

\- Não vai adiantar! Use take down!

A ivysaur usa o seu ataque, atingindo nidorino que ainda está dormindo, sendo que o ataque levanta uma leve poeira de terra, enquanto que a ivysaur também levou um pouco de dano pelo ricochete dessa técnica.

\- Ouji-chan!

A cápsula que ela jogou era uma capsula medicinal, no caso, para despertar um Pokémon e ele desperta, um pouco enfraquecido pelo ataque.

\- Use vine whip!

\- Esquive e use pleck!

Sai das costas da ivysaur duas vinhas compridas, com uma espécie de bola achatada na ponta, com ela fazendo movimento de chicote com elas, tentando chicotear o nidorino, que consegue se esquivar de todos os ataques, com os ataques se chocando no solo, sendo que o ataque da ivysaur continua, tentando atingi-lo, com ele se esquivando, enquanto avançava e consegue atingi-la com o seu golpe, pleck, usando o seu chifre em uma das patas da ivysaur, que sente dor e acaba sendo atirada contra uma árvore, fazendo folhas caírem da mesma, que se inclina levemente.

\- Hana! Use take down!

\- Ouji-chan, use pleck!

A Pokémon se levanta e avança velozmente contra o nidorino, sendo que ele não consegue se esquivar ao ser pego de surpresa pelo contra ataque de sua adversária que o atinge em cheio, levantando uma nuvem de poeira, sendo que a ivysaur sentiu o ricochete, perdendo um pouco de energia.

\- Ouji-chan!

\- Acabou. Esse ataque é um dos mais fortes e a energia dele devia estar bem baixa quando foi atingido.

Então, para a surpresa de todos, o nidorino ainda está de pé, deixando Hana e seu treinador estarrecido, com Yukiko exclamando:

\- Use pleck!

Pega de surpresa, nidorino sai da nuvem de poeira e saltando, usa o seu chifre e dessa vez, o golpe efetivo finaliza ivysaur, a fazendo ficar inconsciente.

\- Volte, Hana! – nisso, olha para Yukiko e depois para nidorino, apontando o dedo em riste ao Pokémon, falando irritado – Era para você ter sido finalizado!

Nidorino estreita os olhos para ele, rosnando e a roton de Henry fala:

\- Provavelmente, ele tem uma felicidade considerável. Por amor a Yukiko e para não preocupa-la, ele se concentrou e resistiu. Mas, deve estar com apenas um de energia, provavelmente. Quando a felicidade de um Pokémon está alta, ele pode se recuperar de qualquer estado alterado, como sono, paralisia, envenenamento, congelamento ou queimadura, assim como dar ataques críticos e não desmaiar, mantendo a sua energia em um ponto, como se tivesse a habilidade sturdy, que impede um Pokémon de ser finalizado com apenas um golpe.

Yukiko nota que a energia de nidorino está em apenas um, sendo que aparece um aviso da pokédex e em outra janela mostra conflito de técnicas, pois, um dos seus pokémons subiu de nível e pede para escolher qual golpe será substituído. Todas as suas pokeballs são interligadas ao rotom e mesmo Honoo estando na pokeball do pai dela, ela conectou ao rotom como auxiliar e não Pokémon que pertence exclusivamente a ela. Ela seleciona o golpe que deseja manter na tela tátil de Moshi.

Isso pode ser feito, desde que a pokeball, em particular, esteja próxima do rotom, para ele passar a experiência aos pokémons, também.

\- Vamos ver como se sai com esse! Vá Poliwag!

Nisso, um Pokémon que lembrava um girino sai da pokeball.

\- Volte Ouji-chan! – ela retorna ele para a pokebola e fala – Muito obrigada, amigo. Agora descanse. Vá, Tsukiko-chan! Esquive e use Swifit!

\- Use bubble!

Um ataque de bolhas se dirige a eeve shiny, que esquiva e usa seu ataque de estrelas cortantes circulares, que devido a velocidade das estrelas, é impossível de ser esquivado e o Pokémon de água recebe o dano.

\- Use bite! – Yukiko exclama.

\- Esquive e use body slam!

Tsukiko não consegue se esquivar e o corpo de poliwag se choca contra o corpo da eevee, a mandando de encontro a uma árvore atrás dela, trincando o tronco.

\- Tsukiko-chan!

A eeve se levanta, enfraquecida, sendo possível o efeito da técnica nela, assim como pela batalha anterior dela.

\- Finalize com body slam!

\- Esquive e use quick atack!

Estreitando os olhos, ela se levanta e desvia do ataque de poliwag, que se choca contra a árvore, a fazendo se inclinar, com o tronco consideravelmente rachado, para depois eevee fazer uma volta, avançando rapidamente contra o Pokémon de água que é pego pelo ataque, com a Pokémon usando a sua cabeça e a árvore termina de cair, com o tronco ainda preso por alguns feixes da madeira.

\- Poliwag, use body slam!

\- Tsukiko-chan, retorne! – ela chama a Pokémon para a pokebola – Vá, Kaze-chan!

O ataque do Pokémon de água se choca contra o solo, onde Tsukiko esteva momentos antes.

Nisso, surge uma pidgey que brilha, após sair da pokeball, ficando maior, com a sua crista crescendo um pouco, sendo que o brilho cessa revela um pidgeotto.

\- Kaze-chan, use gust!

\- Poliwag, esquive e use bubble!

O Pokémon no ar, concentra seus poderes nas asas e as bate, invocando um pequeno ciclone que surge no chão, sendo que o poliwag não consegue se esquivar e é pego pelo vórtice, girando e depois, sendo atirado para o ar, para depois cair no chão, após o pequeno ciclone cessar.

\- Use quick attack!

\- Esquive e use body slam!

Porém, o ataque quick attack, por sua velocidade, não pode ser esquivado e o Pokémon de água recebe o golpe, o atirando contra algumas pedras, fazendo elas trincarem, sendo que ele se recupera e usa body slam no Pokémon voador, quando ele usa a cauda para impulsionar o seu salto, o acertando, já que ele estava voando baixo.

O Pokémon é atirado contra uma árvore, a trincando, para depois escorrer para os pés da árvore.

\- Use body slam! – Henry exclama.

\- Esquive e finalize com quick attack!

O pidgeotto se esquiva, com o ataque do poliwag se chocando contra o tronco, o rachando, sendo que no ar, o Pokémon voador faz uma volta e usa uma velocidade intensa, que o deixa praticamente invisível ao adversário, o atingindo com uma cabeçada, fazendo o tronco da árvore quebrar, sendo que poliwag fica inconsciente.

\- Tsc! Volte, poliwag! – ele retorna o Pokémon para a pokeball – Você venceu por sorte! Senão fosse essa felicidade considerável deles, teria perdido.

\- Bem, de fato, alguns teriam sido finalizados sem essa felicidade.

Ele fica consternado, pois, esperava outra resposta. Sacode a cabeça para os lados e dá o dinheiro pela vitória, antes de se dirigir a saída, provavelmente, para um centro Pokémon.

Yukiko faz o mesmo, saindo para ir a próxima cidade, para buscar um centro Pokémon, sendo que se vira para a mata, tendo a impressão que alguém a seguia.

Honoo-chan, que estava oculta, caso fosse necessário para a batalha, corre e salta para o ombro dela que sorri, acarinhando a Pokémon de fogo, sendo que Tsukiko estava em seu colo, passando a receber carinho também, ao ser tirada da pokeball, enquanto que as três saiam da floresta, sendo que a sensação de ser seguida, não abandonou a jovem treinadora.

Um gastly surge detrás de uma árvore, observando a jovem se afastar, para depois ficar invisível, sendo que a Pikachu shiny, Goddess of Stormy, notou o gastly, atrás dela e arqueou o cenho, pois, não pode saber quem o Pokémon seguia e ficou com medo que ele fosse da Equipe Rocket.

Já, em relação ao Gastly, não sabia o motivo dele segui-la, também.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em um local, sem qualquer vida no entorno, um forte brilho surge, revelando Arceus, que olha pensativo para a sua frente, quando outro brilho surge e ele revela uma grande dragoa alva, com asas de penas e olhos azuis. Ela era imensa e repousava placidamente nas pedras, olhando de forma misteriosa para o Deus da criação daquela dimensão, que por sua vez, olhava atentamente para ela.


	9. Passeio

**Notas da Autora**

Arceus fica...

Ele decide...

Após curar seus amigos, Yukiko decide...

Então, antes de sair da cidade...

 **Capítulo 9 - Passeio**

\- Gostaria de saber o motivo de nossa reunião.

\- Como sempre está sério, Arceus. Quando vai relaxar um pouco? Sempre que há um encontro, está dessa forma.

\- E dá para relaxar? Eu acho difícil. Não compreendo porque está sempre despreocupada.

\- Saiba que tenho os seus momentos de tensão, também, Arceus. Mas, ficar tenso somente vai atrapalhar. Além disso, ficar tenso ou não, em nada mudará a situação que vivenciamos, atualmente.

\- Bem, deixando esses assuntos banais de lado, que acredito não ser o motivo de ter requisitado essa reunião, qual o motivo de querer se encontrar comigo para conversamos? – Arceus pergunta seriamente, arqueando o cenho.

A dragoa suspira e fala, mudando de um semblante descontraído para um de seriedade, surpreendendo o Deus criador daquele mundo:

\- Notamos certa inquietação, por assim dizer, nos lendários que habitam esse universo e inclusive os que vagam entre a fenda, por assim dizer, entre os universos.

\- Não pode culpa-los, pelo fato deles se sentirem nervosos sobre o ser que vive nesse mundo.

\- Os tranquilize, falando que estamos tomando todas as medidas possíveis e temos planos de ação, caso seja necessário alguma intervenção de nossa parte, pois, é responsabilidade nossa.

\- O problema é o outro ser. Ele é que deixa todos preocupados.

\- Como somos Deuses da criação de nossos respectivos universos, sabemos que os universos já passaram por um colapso que foi apagado da mente de todos e que provocou a criação dos lendários, ao mesmo tempo, neste universo em particular. – a Deusa dragão fala calmamente.

\- Não tive escolha. Tal evento teve consequências catastróficas.

\- Mesmo sendo nossa responsabilidade, você deve se lembrar, Arceus, Deus criador dessa dimensão, que vocês tem certa culpa nisso.

\- Sim. Mas, devo lembra-la que vocês tem a maior parte, Deusa criadora da dimensão Soul Earth.

\- Sim. E por isso, não se preocupe. Estamos acompanhando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

\- Eu espero. Pode deixar que irei acalmá-los.

\- Faz-se necessário. Se algum deles tentar fazer algo... – o corpo dela brilha.

\- Eu assumirei a responsabilidade. – o corpo dele brilha.

A dragoa sorri e fala:

\- Foi uma conversa bem produtiva. Devemos nos reunir mais vezes. Peço para aparecer no meu Templo para tomamos algo. Eu acho bom nós, os Deuses da Criação, mantermos comunicação um com o outro. Os de outros universos estarão conosco.

\- Quando vai ser?

Ela fala a data e ele consente, com a mesma desaparecendo em uma luz intensa,

Arceus suspira e fala, sem olhar para trás, sendo que havia dois vultos, ocultos pela sombra de uma frondosa árvore, de uma floresta adjacente ao local:

\- Precisarmos estar atentos. Não quero outro incidente. – ele fala pensativo – Não concordam, Mew e Mewtwo?

Nisso, os dois se revelam e Mewtwo fala, seriamente:

\- Sim. Mas, não creio que teremos algum problema, atualmente. Mas, quanto ao futuro...

Nisso, Mew fala telepaticamente a Arceus e Mewtwo, com a sua voz doce e gentil, assim como respeitosa, sendo que era fêmea:

" _Também acho. Mas, Mewtwo está certo. Nós chegamos na mesma opinião, Arceus-sama."_

\- Entendo... – ele fala pensativo – Por favor, continuem investigando e qualquer problema que vocês encontrarem, me contate. Estou com os meus pensamentos ligados a vocês, para me contatarem, se for preciso.

\- Sim.

Mew olha discretamente para Mewtwo e cora, para depois desviar o rosto, sendo que Mewtwo notou o quanto a pokémon corava ao olha-lo e não pode deixar de acha-la fofa.

Então, ele, Mewtwo, sacode a cabeça para os lados, tentando compreender os sentimentos desconhecidos a ele em relação a Mew, que era uma fêmea doce, gentil e amável.

Mew achava o macho ao seu lado lindo. Adorava o jeito independente e o fato que mesmo sendo um guerreiro, ao contrário dela, que era pacifica, ele tinha um lado gentil, que raramente mostrava a alguém e que ela pode ver algumas vezes.

Arceus olha para o casal e sorri discretamente, se congratulando pela ideia de deixa-los juntos na missão que lhes confiou, antes de se despedir e desaparecer em uma luz intensa, para depois, o casal pokémon voar em direção ao céu.

Longe dali, Yukiko já estava no Centro Pokémon da cidade, esperando que os seus amigos recuperassem a sua saúde e após a enfermeira Pokémon terminar, conforme o que foi prometido aos fearows, ela enviou ambos para a professora Minako, após contatá-la.

Então, ela sai com os demais fora da pokébola, para irem até uma sorveteria Pokémon, onde eram servidos sorvetes para pokémons e ela paga sorvete para todos que sentam nas cadeiras para comer, com ela auxiliando Ouji-chan, Honoo-chan e Tsukiko, pois, eles não ficavam sobre duas patas. Ela também pede um sorvete, sendo este para humanos.

Após comerem, eles caminham juntos, com os pokémons se divertindo, brincando entre si. No caso, ela estava com aqueles que ficariam em seu time principal, tendo duas vagas. Os que estavam com ela era o nidorino shiny, Ouji-chan, Kaze-chan, a pidgeotto fêmea, Tsukiko, a eevee shiny fêmea e Kibaryuu, a charmelleon fêmea. Honoo-chan, uma littlen fêmea, não era parte do seu time principal e a seguia, animada, abanando a sua cauda. Kaze voava junto de sua amiga e treinadora, sendo que havia pousado em seu ombro.

Após alguns minutos conhecendo a cidade, com Yukiko notando que era uma cidade agrícola, sendo que conversava discretamente com eles, quando os seus amigos perguntavam sobre algo, para que ninguém percebesse que ela entendia o que os pokémons falavam, eles voltam ao Centro Pokémon, com ela afagando eles.

Yukiko consegue um quarto pequeno e modesto, mas, agradável, com ela dividindo a cama com os seus pokémons, após ela contatar os seus padrinhos, sendo que Allan havia ligado para ela e já estava na próxima cidade. Ele também fala de uma rota excelente para capturar pokémons e ela agradece a dica, enquanto corava, sendo que quando os seus amigos notaram ela corando, Yukiko cora ainda mais, enquanto que não compreendiam a reação dela.

No dia seguinte, após comerem ração Pokémon que ela trouxe, sendo estes caseiros, pois, um amigo de seu padrinho chamado Brock, lhe ensinou a fazer ração Pokémon natural, enquanto que a sua madrinha ensinou ela a fazer poke puffs, eles ficam na pokébola, com exceção de Litllen e Tsukiko, que estavam em seus ombros.

Então, quando Yukiko passava próximo de um parque, alguém exclama:

\- Vamos lutar! É uma treinadora, certo?

Ela se vira e nota que é uma menina usando um vestido cheio de babados e laços, exibindo na sua cintura, seis pokébolas cor de rosa.

\- Sim. Eu sou. Vamos!

Yukiko exclama e elas se dirigem para um local onde era permitido as batalhas, quando estavam dentro da cidade e conforme os transeuntes notam a batalha, eles as circundam, ansiosos para verem a luta.

\- Serão seis pokémons para cada treinador!

\- Eu só tenho cinco, contando com a Honoo-chan.

\- Tudo bem. Só cinco. Vamos!

\- Sim!

Ela pega uma pokébola e lança, exclamando, sendo o mesmo para Yukiko, que lança a sua pokébola na cor azul, que era a sua cor favorita:

\- Vá, Honey-chan!

\- Vá, Ouji-chan!

Nisso, uma espécie de favo Pokémon com três cabeças surge ao mesmo tempo em que o nidorino shiny sai da sua pokébola.

\- Ouji-chan, use peck!

\- Honey-chan, use bug bite!

Eles iam morder Nidorino, quando o mesmo desvia no último instante e depois, ganha impulso e avança em combee, conseguindo usar pleck nele, sendo um ataque efetivo por ser do tipo voador, fazendo o Pokémon inseto e voador oscilar.

\- Use bug bite!

Combee surpreende Nidorino, quando faz a volta e consegue mordê-lo.

\- Ouji-chan!

O Pokémon vê a aflição de Yukiko e para escapar da mordida dos três combee, ele joga o lado do seu corpo que o oponente mordia, contra uma pedra, fazendo o Pokémon larga-lo, sendo que sem ela mandar, ele gira o corpo e usa pleck novamente, pois, notou que era efetivo em seu oponente.

Todos ficam surpresos, pois, normalmente, com exceção de se esquivar, nenhum Pokémon assumia um ataque sozinho, por si mesmo. Somente usavam técnicas se fossem mandados. A exceção era para aqueles que não obedeciam ao treinador, sendo que viram que não era esse o caso do nidorino shiny.

Dessa vez, combee cai no chão e a treinadora, se recuperando da surpresa, aponta a pokébola rosa ao Pokémon e exclama:

\- Honey-chan, volte!

Enquanto isso, Mochi fica ao lado de Yukiko, que confere a energia do nidorino, assim como o fato de que ele aprendeu uma nova técnica, após ela escolher qual técnica ele iria esquecer. Ela o chama para a pokébola de cor personalizada e depois o manda para o campo de batalha com a memória do novo golpe.

Então, a jovem com vestido de babados, guarda a pokébola e pega outra, jogando, enquanto exclamava:

\- Vá, Shock-chan! Use nuzzle!

\- Ouji-chan, esquive e use poison sting!

Surge um dedenne, sendo que a velocidade dele era um pouco superior ao do nidorino e ele consegue se esquivar, para depois se esfregar no Pokémon com a sua bochecha, deixando ele paralisado com a estática, além de promover um pequeno dano.

Porém, ele fica envenenado pela habilidade Poison point de seu oponente e a sua velocidade acaba caindo.

\- Use fury attack!

Então, ele avança em dedenne e usa quatro vezes as suas garras, o arranhando, sendo que o mesmo cai, enquanto que a treinadora dele atirava nele uma capsula que estoura na pele dele, curando ele do veneno, sendo que Yukiko faz o mesmo com nidorino, ao usar uma capsula para curar ele da paralisia.

\- Use fury attack novamente!

Nidorino tenta usar o seu ataque.

\- Shock-chan, esquive e use parabolic charge!

O pokémon consegue esquivar do ataque e lança uma onda de ataque elétrico, sendo que Nidorino acaba sendo pego, por não conseguir esquivar, enquanto que dedenne recuperava parte de sua energia, após o ataque, como efeito colateral ao ser constatado o dano em nidorino, que ainda está de pé.

\- Finalize com parabolic charge!

\- Ouji-chan! Desvie e use horn attack!

Porém, ele não consegue se esquivar e novamente sofre um dano considerável, com a jovem exclamando animada:

\- Eu derrubei esse nidorino.

Porém, o mesmo fica de pé, com apenas um ponto de energia, restante e surpreendendo a treinadora e seu dedenne, nidorino avança com o seu chifre e consegue usar um ataque crítico, finalizando o seu oponente ao usar o horn attack.

\- Shock-chan! Não! Mas... como...!

\- O forte sentimento que ele sente por Yukiko, assim como os demais, sendo este movido pelo amor, pode fazer um Pokémon impedir a finalização, assim como permite que o mesmo aumente a chance de ataque crítico e eles até podem curar seus status alterados, usando o amor para se curar. – Moshi fala.

\- Pelo visto, apesar de você dar esses nomes para eles, parece que não desenvolveu um vínculo afetivo com eles de forma profunda. – Yukiko comenta.

A jovem fica surpresa e percebe a verdade nas palavras de sua oponente, para depois pegar uma pokébola e lançar, após recolher dedenne.

Yukiko chama nidorino para a pokébola e atira uma ao mesmo tempo.

\- Vá, Ike-chan!

\- Vá, Kaze-chan!

Um wooper sai da pokébola, sendo que ele brilha e evolui, se tornando um quagsire, para animação da jovem treinadora com vestido de babados, enquanto que pidgeotto voava no céu a espera de uma ordem.

\- Use water gun!

\- Esquive e use gust!

O quagsire começa a usar o seu water gun, liberando, consecutivamente, uma rajada fina de água, tentando acertar pidgeotto no ar, com o mesmo se esquivando das várias rajadas finas, enquanto descia em direção ao seu oponente.

\- Esquive e use slam, Ike-chan!

Porém, pidgeotto era mais ágil do que o quagsire e o mesmo recebe a rajada de vento criada pelas asas de seu oponente, o atirando para trás.

\- Ike-chan!

Ele se levanta, surpreendendo Pidgeotto que está voando baixo e o acerta com o slam, sendo que o pokémon se recupera rápido do choque do corpo de quagsire contra o dele.

\- Kaze-chan, use quick attack!

Pigeotto parece brilhar, enquanto se desloca velozmente no ar e atinge o seu oponente, o jogando contra uma parede próxima dali, a trincando.

\- Use slam, novamente!

Pidgeotto é pego de surpresa e acaba sendo atingido, sendo jogado para o chão.

\- Use slam, de novo!

Porém, antes que atingisse pidgeotto uma segunda vez, Yukiko exclama:

\- Esquive e use quick attack!

A pokémon se levanta e abre as suas asas, se esquivando do slam, até porque viu o golpe duas vezes consecutivas e avança contra o seu oponente, usando a velocidade e seu bico para atirar quagsire contra a mesma parede, fazendo uma parte ser derrubada.

\- Kaze-chan, use quick attack!

Novamente, Kaze usa o seu ataque e atira o Pokémon contra outra parede no entorno, a trincando.

\- Ike-chan, use slam!

\- Kaze-chan, finalize com o quick attack!

Em decorrência de sua velocidade ser maior do que o do quagsire, pidgeotto se esquiva e voando, velozmente, dá uma volta no ar e atinge o seu oponente com o bico novamente, o atirando contra a parede, a fragmentando, enquanto quagsire ficava inconsciente.

A treinadora recolhe o seu Pokémon, pegando em seguida outra pokébola rosa.

 **Notas finais**

Yo!

Eu quero agradecer ao review de: Red Dragon Emperor V2.


	10. O homem misterioso

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha de Yukiko e da treinadora de vestido com babados termina e-...

Yukiko acaba ouvindo...

A jovem treinadora acaba encontrando...

 **Capítulo 10 - O homem misterioso**

\- Vá, Fluffy-chan! Use Poison Powder! – um Cottonee sai da pokébola.

\- Esquive e use Gust! – Yukiko exclama.

Porém, pidgeotto é atingido pelo pó venenoso e acaba envenenado, fazendo assim com que a sua velocidade diminua, até que ele se cura, usando o amor que sentia por Yukiko, pois, não queria vê-la preocupada.

\- Use Fairy Wind!

\- Esquive e use Gust!

Ela gera um vento do tipo fada e atinge Pidgeotto, que se recupera e usa o seu ataque Gust em Cottonee que é atingido, sendo um golpe efetivo.

\- Fluffy-chan!

O Pokémon fica de pé, olhando com raiva para o Pokémon voador que fazia círculos no ar, esperando a próxima ordem.

\- Use Fairy Wind!

\- Esquive e use Gust!

\- Esquive! – a treinadora do Cottonee fala.

Pidgeotto se esquiva do ataque tipo fada, enquanto usava o seu ataque de vento contra o seu oponente que esquiva do ataque, sendo que pidgeotto volta a arremeter para o céu, passando a circundar o seu oponente, novamente.

\- Use Gust!

Pidgeotto começa a decida contra o seu oponente, enquanto concentra o seu poder nas asas.

\- Esquive e use Giga Drain!

Kaze é atingido pelo Giga Drain da pokémon, perdendo um pouco de sua energia, enquanto Cottonee recuperava um pouco do que perdeu.

Mesmo assim, ele continua o ataque e atinge cottone com Gust, a finalizando.

\- Fluffy-chan!

Então, ela a chama para a pokébola e pega outra cor de rosa, a beijando, para depois lançar, exclamando, após dar uma piscadela:

\- Vá, Lady-chan!

Então da pokébola sai uma Kirlia, shiny, que rapidamente assume posição ofensiva.

\- Use Confusion, Lady-chan!

A pokémon lança o seu ataque em pidgeotto.

\- Kaze-chan esquive e use Gust!

Porém, Kaze, que já estava enfraquecida pelas batalhas anteriores é atingida em cheio, sendo que Yukiko vê que ela ficou apenas com três pontos de energia, enquanto as suas asas batiam mais lentamente, demonstrando o seu esgotamento.

\- Kaze-chan volte! – ela recolhe a Pokémon – Vá, Tsukiko-chan!

Nisso, a eevee em seu ombro pula, enquanto a outra treinadora ordenava o ataque:

\- Use Confusion!

\- Use swift, Tsukiko-chan!

A eevee acaba pega pelo Confusion, antes que conseguisse usar o seu ataque contra a kirlia, com Yukiko exclamando:

\- Tsukiko-chan!

A eevee sacode a cabeça para os lados, enquanto saltava para o chão, para depois adotar uma postura ofensiva, olhando para a treinadora e melhor amiga com um olhar decidido, abanando a cauda, sendo que em seguida olha para a sua oponente.

\- Tsukiko-chan... – Yukiko sorri e depois fica séria – Use Quick Attack!

\- Use Confusion!

Eevee desvia do ataque, para depois atingir kirlia com uma cabeçada, usando uma velocidade absurda, a atirando contra uma parede ali perto.

\- Lady-chan! Não!

A Pokémon se levanta, olhando decidida para a sua oponente eevee e a treinadora ordena:

\- Avance e use Magical Leaf na eevee!

\- Esquive e use Swift, Tsukiko-chan!

Porém, a eevee é pega pelo ataque e sofre o dano das folhas arroxeadas que se chocam em seu corpo, fazendo-a cair no chão, enquanto que a adversária não dava trégua e continuava avançando.

\- Tsukiko-chan!

A eevee se levanta e usa o seu ataque Swift.

\- Lady-chan, use Teleport e Confusion!

Antes que o ataque a atingisse, ela se teleporta, escapando do ataque, sendo que surge atrás da eevee e usa o seu ataque, a atingindo pelas costas.

\- Tsukiko-chan!

Surpreendendo a todos, sem Yukiko mandar, a eevee usa o swift em kirlia que é atingida, pega de surpresa, enquanto Tsukiko usava o amor que sentia por sua melhor amiga para curar a confusão dela.

\- Como isso é possível? Ela atacou sem você mandar! – ela exclama, estarrecida.

\- Eles fazem isso, ás vezes, se encontrarem uma brecha. – Yukiko fala sorrindo – Use Bite!

\- Use teleport e depois confusion!

A treinadora volta a usar o combo de Kirlia, que se teleporta, escapando do Bite, sendo que aparece atrás da eeve e tenta usar novamente o seu ataque.

\- Atrás de você! Esquive e use swift!

A Eevee se esquiva e ao usar seu ataque Swift, a treinadora oponente exclama:

\- Use teleport e depois Disarming Voice!

Antes que conseguisse se teleportar com sucesso, kirlia recebe um pouco de dano, sendo que a eevee fica parada e fecha os olhos com Yukiko falando:

\- Use swift, quando ela aparecer.

A Pokémon aparece atrás da eevee que abre os olhos e rapidamente salta, escapando do ataque Disarming Voice, sendo que no ar, gira o corpo e usa o swift.

\- Teleport e use Magical Leaf!

Porém, a kirlia, um pouco cansada pela batalha, sendo que o teleport também provocava cansaço, é atingida pelo ataque, sendo que eevee usa o amor que sentia pela sua treinadora para dar um ataque crítico, finalizando kirlia, que cai no chão.

\- Lady-chan! Não pode ser! Um ataque crítico?! Mas, isso é...! Não, impossível!

\- Não é impossível. Se tivesse verdadeiros laços com os seus pokémons, conseguiria compreender os laços que tenho com eles. – Yukiko fala.

\- Laços? – a jovem de vestido cor de rosa murmura, para depois se aproximar de kirlia, dobrando os joelhos.

Enquanto isso, Yukiko vai até Tsukiko, sendo que eevee pula nos braços de sua amiga que dá carinho, enquanto esfregava a bochecha nela.

\- Você fez um bom trabalho, Lady-chan, pode voltar. – a jovem com vestido de babado, guarda a Pokémon na pokébola, olhando para a mesma, com um sorriso triste.

Yukiko se aproxima da jovem treinadora de vestido, falando:

\- Foi uma boa luta. – ela estende a mão a sua adversária que se surpreende com o seu ato.

\- Você nem chegou a usar os seus outros pokémons. Bem, vitória é vitória. – sorrindo, ela estica a sua mão e a cumprimenta.

Após fazerem isso, ela entrega uma quantia em dinheiro para Yukiko, que pega, sendo que ela vai para um Centro Pokémon, assim como a jovem, com ambas conversando, até entregarem seus pokémons para a enfermeira para serem tratados.

Após eles serem tratados, Yukiko se dirige para a saída da cidade, acenando para a jovem de vestido que decide dar um passeio no parque da cidade.

Conforme Yukiko se dirigia para a saída da cidade, ela olha para o lado e avista um grupo suspeito conversando próximo uma viela, sendo que a sua audição apurada acaba capitando a conversa que a deixa ressabiada com o que eles planejavam, ao escutar por acidente a conversa demasiadamente suspeita:

\- Então, está tudo certo para a próxima semana?

\- Sim. O carregamento virá sem falta.

\- Tem certeza? Sabe que não perdoamos falhas.

\- Eu tenho. Está tudo sobre controle, afinal, somos a...

\- Não fale o nosso nome! Vai que alguém nos ouve!

\- Desculpe. Bem, pode informar a eles que terão o carregamento que precisam. Eu tenho meios de agilizar a liberação da carga no porto.

\- Excelente. Qualquer coisa, teremos um time de suporte no cais.

\- A cidade vizinha não fica muito longe. Só teremos que esperar esse prazo.

\- Ótimo. Agora, nos encontraremos na próxima cidade. Usaremos o mesmo local e hora, anteriores.

Nisso, eles se dispersam, sendo que Yukiko conseguiu se concentrar nas vozes deles e graças a sua audição apurada, pode ouvir a uma distância segura, para depois se aproximar do local que estiveram antes, apenas para memorizar o cheiro deles.

\- Será que era a Nova Equipe Rocket? Bem, qualquer coisa, quando chegar na próxima cidade, ficarei de olho no cais. Sinto que não é boa coisa esse tal de carregamento, sendo que não tenho provas que ocorrerá isso. Não acredito que alguma autoridade irá averiguar algo assim, sem ter um forte indício. Tudo o que eles têm é algo que eu ouvi.

\- De fato, era uma conversa bem estranha. – Moshi fala pensativo.

Nisso, Honoo e Tsukiko concordam, para depois Yukiko sair da cidade.

Conforme andavam por um caminho, sendo que a jovem entrava na mata, procurando pokémons daquele local, conforme consultava Mochi, verificou que de fato, havia alguns novos pokémons que ela podia capturar naquele local.

Conforme prosseguia, capturando os tipos novos daquele local, tinha a incomoda sensação de estar sendo observada, sendo que não conseguia detectar, enquanto que não havia falado nada aos seus amigos para não preocupa-los, sendo o mesmo para Moshi, pois, podia ser fruto da sua mente.

Yukiko não sabia que de fato, havia alguns seres a observando.

Então, em um determinado momento, aparece um homem na frente dela, usando um capuz, sendo possível ver pokébolas em sua cintura.

Honoo e Tsukiko haviam assumido posição defensiva e a jovem estava alerta a qualquer movimento estranho do homem que sorri por baixo do capuz, para depois erguer a mão, sendo visíveis várias cicatrizes de queimaduras. Ele erguia a mão em sinal de paz, para depois baixar e perguntar em tom de confirmação:

\- Você é afilhada do Mestre Pokémon ocidental, Ash e sua esposa, a mais famosa performance Pokémon, Serena?

\- Sim. – ela responde ressabiada.

\- Entendo... O seu pai era famoso, também. O Mestre Pokémon Oriental. Eu me pergunto se acredita, ainda, que os seus pais estão vivos.

\- Eu acredito que eles estão vivos em algum lugar. Havia correntezas fortes. Eles podem ter perdido a memória e acabaram em uma ilha deserta, não mapeada. – ela fala com convicção – E um dia, vou partir em uma busca para encontra-los.

O homem observa os olhos dela e nota a determinação, para depois sorrir novamente e comentar:

\- Faz bem.

\- Quem é você?

\- Não importa – ele suspira e olha para o céu.

\- O que faz aqui?

Ele põe as mãos nos bolsos e suspira, falando:

\- Prefiro a pergunta o que faz nesse mundo. Sabe, eu busco uma forma de expiar pelos meus erros que infelizmente, são muitos. Desde então vago por esse mundo em busca de expiação.

\- E tem esperança de conseguir expiar os seus erros?

Ele pega uma pokébola em sua mão e a observa, enquanto falava, mantendo a outra mão no bolso:

\- Eu me perdi no caminho. Na verdade, sequer procurei seguir o caminho do que era certo e sinceramente falando, eu duvido que possa expiá-los. Bem, eu tenho a esperança de conseguir. É como aquele ditado, "a esperança é a última que morre".

\- Então, ainda há esperança.

O homem misterioso olha para ela, para depois olhar para o céu com um olhar pensativo, sendo que após alguns minutos, ele fala:

\- Sim. Sabe, nesse aspecto somos parecidos. Ambos temos esperança. Você tem a esperança de encontrar, algum dia, os seus pais com vida. Eu tenho a esperança de expiar pelos meus erros. Mas, somente nisso somos parecidos. Apenas nesse aspecto.

Ele guarda a pokébola, sendo que pega algo debaixo da sua copa enorme, estendendo para a jovem que pega, ficando surpresa com o que vê, para depois ele se virar, se afastando, sendo que Yukiko arqueia o cenho, para depois falar:

\- Eu desejo que consiga expiar seus erros. Também quero agradecer pelos itens.

Ele para e se vira para olha-la, com ela notando sobre a luz que entrava pelas frestas das copas das árvores que o corpo dele era coberto de cicatrizes de queimaduras, sendo que as cicatrizes, haviam deformado o seu rosto.

O homem desconhecido fala com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios:

\- Você é gentil, mesmo não sabendo dos meus erros. Por nada.

\- Eu vi a dor profunda em seus olhos. Eram olhos repletos de dor e culpa. Há a desolação em seu olhar. Não tenho qualquer dúvida, de que a culpa o atormenta como um carrasco cruel.

Ele arregala os olhos, se surpreendendo, para depois sorrir de canto, enquanto voltava a ficar cabisbaixo, olhando para a frente:

\- Eu mereço a dor e o sofrimento. É verdade o que você disse. Eu mereço essa dor e muito mais. Tudo o que eu quero, é que nesse tempo de vida que me resta, tentar expiar um pouco do sofrimento que causei aos outros. Sei que estou condenado. Mas, que ao menos, possa tentar me redimir, nem que seja parcamente. É o único motivo para eu viver. Somente isso e nada mais. Muito obrigado. Desejo que consiga encontrar os seus pais, algum dia.

\- Muito obrigada – ela vê ele se afastando e pergunta – Por que me deu esses itens?

\- O seu padrasto abriu os meus olhos. De certa forma, é uma maneira de agradecê-lo. Não tenho nada que iria interessar a ele. Mas, o que tenho, pode ser interessante a você, assim como útil. Além disso, ambos somos iguais no aspecto da esperança.

Nisso, ele ergue a mão e acena, para depois voltar a caminhar, desaparecendo dentre as árvores, com Yukiko e suas amigas, olhando ele se distanciar, para depois, elas voltarem a se embrenhar na mata.


	11. Descoberta inesperada

**Notas do Autor**

Um grupo de cientistas descobre...

 **Capítulo 11 - Descoberta inesperada**

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em alto mar, havia um navio de pesquisa onde se encontrava reunido os melhores cientistas e que naquele momento estava no local do epicentro, onde outrora um navio de estudo da vida marinha, alguns dias antes, havia detectado por sonar um objeto enorme no fundo do mar e que havia comunicado as autoridades o estranho objeto que inesperadamente, apareceu em seus radares.

Em uma sala enorme, onde se encontravam os cientistas reunidos, surge o auxiliar da líder dos cientistas que se aproxima e fala:

\- Trouxe os pokémons aquáticos que podem nos auxiliar, doutora Burnet.

A cientista se vira e observa os compartimentos contendo pokeball´s, sendo que em cada uma tinha a etiqueta de qual Pokémon era.

O auxiliar dela estava feliz em trabalhar com ela, pois, ela era uma das mais famosas autoridades de estudo de pokémons, sendo que ficou famosa pelo seu trabalho ao detectar anomalias que podiam levar a criação de portais para outros mundos. Inclusive, havia detectado alguns portais, onde teve aparições de pokémons estranhos que receberam o nome de Ultrabeasts e que foram amplamente estudados por ela.

Porém, conforme a pesquisa se desenvolvia com as criações de pokeball´s especiais para captura-los, as beastball´s, estranhamente, todos os portais se fecharam e a ocorrência das aparições deles diminuiu drasticamente até desaparecer. Não havia mais nenhum relato deles, mas, havia evidências de sua existência. Inclusive, havia alguns que foram capturados graças ao trabalho em conjunto dos dois mestres pokémons mundiais, o do Ocidente, Satoshi (Ash) e do Oriente, Ryuusou.

Ambos capturaram, pelo menos, um exemplar de cada Ultrabeast e emprestaram eles a doutora Burnet, que os estudava em parceira com outras grandes autoridade no mundo Pokémon, inclusive o renomado pesquisador pokémon, o doutor Carvalho (Carvalho) e seu neto, Gary Carvalho (Gary Carvalho), que mesmo jovem, já se destacava no mundo Pokémon com as suas pesquisas, principalmente focadas em evoluções, despontando com a nova geração de pesquisadores pokémons e que sempre estava acompanhado do seu Umbreon, que normalmente ficava em seu ombro.

Além deles, estava o seu marido, o doutor Kukui, junto de seu fiel Lycanrock Midday form.

O doutor Carvalho e seu neto se juntam a doutora, assim como o seu marido, examinando as pokeball´s, para depois olharem os gráficos, sendo que a doutora Burnet fala:

\- Considerando a profundidade e os aspectos físicos do estranho objeto, o wailord seria a melhor escolha.

\- Bem, de fato, considerando a profundidade, ele é a melhor escolha. – o professor Carvalho comenta.

Eles observaram Gary pensativo e seu avô pergunta:

\- Não concorda, Gary?

\- Se observarmos a topografia em torno do objeto estranho e inclusive, o objeto em si, poderíamos usar wailmers com câmeras e todos os equipamentos necessários para colhermos mais dados. Eles vão conseguir manobrar em locais apertados e lidam perfeitamente bem com esse nível de pressão das profundezas. Protegendo eles, colocaríamos os wailord como escolta deles. Não sabemos quais pokémons habitam o chamado reino abyssal. Há muitos pokémons a serem descobertos, ainda e que são capazes de viver em profundidades tão extremas.

\- Verdade. De fato, eles seriam os guarda-costas, por assim dizer. – a doutora comenta.

\- Teremos o problema se houver algum ataque, pois, como iremos ordenar os ataques aos pokémons? – doutor Kukui pergunta – Afinal, o estranho objeto está demasiadamente próximo do reino abyssal.

Gary vai até um computador perto dali e digita alguns dados, falando, enquanto os outros cientistas se aproximavam dele:

\- Pensando em explorações subaquáticas em que pode haver a dificuldade de transmitir ordens a um Pokémon e considerando o estudo do canto dos wailord´s e seus padrões, eu peguei um wailmer que capturei e que evolui para um wailord, na época que desejava ser um Mestre Pokémon e o treinei com comandos coordenados de acordo com o canto dos wailords, sendo que tenho um wailmer que não evoluiu e que treinei também. Graças a isso, basta enviar ondas sonoras na frequência de canto deles e assim, posso coordenar ataques, caso sejamos atacados por pokémons selvagens. Podemos ordenar que os demais wailord, obedeçam ao meu wailord e caso seja necessário, os demais wailmers, podem seguir o padrão de ataque e de defesa do meu wailmer.

Ele mostra os gráficos e o treinamento que fez com os seus pokémons.

\- Interessante. Mas, os golpes teriam que ser equiparados. – a doutora comenta surpresa ao ver a visão inovadora do jovem especialista pokémon.

\- Como os treinei para me auxiliarem em pesquisas, eles possuem técnicas padrões usados em todos os pokémons de pesquisa, dependendo do tipo de pesquisa que eles auxiliam ou o meio em que trabalham. Logo, todos têm as mesmas técnicas.

\- Incrível. É mesmo um jovem talentoso. – um dos cientistas fala e o professor Carvalho olha com orgulho para o seu neto.

\- Isso é tudo graças ao fato de ter capturado vários pokémons e depois, treinar eles para ajudar em pesquisas de campo. – ele fala humildemente – Ainda bem que no passado quis ser um mestre Pokémon. Graças a isso, tenho vários pokémons e eles podem me auxiliar em minhas pesquisas.

Então, em um enorme tanque raso interno, eles tiram os wailmers das pokeballs, sendo que eles eram treinados para obedecerem ao líder de um grupo de pesquisa.

A doutora se aproxima e dá a ordem a eles, com Gary pegando uma pokeball sua e jogando:

\- Vá, wailmer!

O seu Pokémon se junta aos outros que o identificam como sendo o pokémon que deviam seguir as ordens de ataque e defesa. Após ser instalado os aparelhos neles, eles são guardados nas pokeballs.

Eles vão para a proa do navio e os cientistas liberam os wailords, sendo que Gary pega a sua pokeball e exclama:

\- Saia, wailord!

O enorme Pokémon sai e os cientistas orientam os demais a seguirem os ataques dele.

Após ser instalado o aparelho que usaria ondas de som embaixo da água para direcionar e ordenar os ataques dos pokémons de Gary, todos são liberados e submergem rumo ao local do objeto, sendo que eles o acompanhavam pelo vídeo instalado nas costas em cada um deles.

Os cientistas notaram um objeto instalado nos pokémons de Gary e ao chegarem à sala com as câmeras, o professor Kukui comenta:

\- Vimos dispositivos em seus pokémons, além das nossas câmeras.

\- Eu desenvolvi um dispositivo, que após derrotar o Pokémon, ele será capturado. Isso é para o caso de haver um encontro com um Pokémon desconhecido. Posso desenvolver um tanque especial para simular a pressão da água onde ele vive para libertá-lo da pokeball. Para garantir a captura, naqueles compartimentos tem Ultraball´s.

\- Oh! Uma excelente ideia. De fato, eles precisam ser protegidos em pokeballs, para trazê-los a superfície em segurança e sem risco de vida para eles. Então, só precisará projetar tanques de água para reproduzir as condições que eles habitam nas profundezas do mar, permitindo o bem estar deles e suas vidas. – o avô comenta olhando com orgulho para o filho – Estou orgulhoso de você, Gary. Está saindo um excelente pesquisador.

\- Obrigado, ojii-san. Quem sabe, com sorte, irei capturar um Pokémon desconhecido para estudar. – ele comenta com um sorriso no rosto.

Os grupos descem as profundezas, vencendo gradativamente a profundidade, até que os pesquisadores ficam estarrecidos ao verem o objeto, após identificarem o contorno dele.

\- Não pode ser...! – um deles exclama.

\- É isso o que está pensando... – Gary comenta – um esquife de gelo de formato irregular e bem denso na cor azul. Observem.

Nisso, eles observam para onde ele apontava o dedo e avistam os vários dados e dentre um deles, o mesmo demonstrava que estava fincando na parede de rochas. Era uma densidade extrema e ao olharem atentamente, um deles exclama:

\- Isso... isso...

O doutor Carvalho se aproxima, junto de Kukui e de Burnet que fala:

\- Não há dúvidas. Há seres e com certeza, vivos. Mas, pelos dados, parecem estar em uma espécie de coma.

\- Considerando o fato que estão, virtualmente, dentro de um bloco de gelo, tem lógica. – o professor Carvalho comenta surpreso.

Os cientistas começam a digitar nos computadores, procurando identificar as formas de vida, ficando frustrados ao verem que havia uma forte interferência.

Após alguns minutos, um cientista que monitorava os dados que surgiam no monitor, exclama estarrecido:

\- É gelo, mas, ao mesmo tempo não é gelo!

\- O quê?! – a doutora Burnet exclama surpresa – Como assim?

\- Tem a aparência e o aspecto de gelo de cor azul, mas, sua composição, não é de gelo. Quer dizer, é semelhante, mas, extrapola a composição química do gelo, mesmo aquelas encontradas em todos os pokémons de gelo catalogados!

\- Será que é o trabalho de alguma ultrabeast desconhecida? – ela pergunta consigo mesma para depois ir até o painel.

\- Doutora Burnet? – um cientista pergunta.

\- Vou conferir com os dados que colhemos das ultrabeasts. Pode ser que esse gelo, que ao mesmo tempo não é gelo, possa ser de alguma ultrabeast. Mesmo sendo distintas, elas tem em comum algumas propriedades no nível molecular. Foi a partir dessas propriedades que pudemos desenvolver as beastball para captura-los, já que as pokeballs possuem a configuração para os pokémons desse mundo, reagindo apenas ao traço dos pokémons daqui.

\- Esse gelo também pode ser de outro universo. A composição química não é nem remotamente próxima da que conhecemos. – o doutor Carvalho fala.

\- Sim, ojii-san. A teoria dos universos paralelos é atualmente aceita. As ultrabeasts vieram de uma dimensão paralela...

Gary fala pensativo, até que tem uma ideia e vai até o painel, começando a digitar fórmulas e dados, sendo que o seu avô se aproxima e pergunta:

\- Isso são fórmulas químicas...

\- Sim. Não importa qual ser seja. Há uma regra universal aplicada aos seres desse planeta. Mas, a composição, baseada em estudos no campo da cosmologia, da astrofísica e do universo remetem a um padrão consiste no universo. Um padrão a um nível molecular, no caso dos arranjos moleculares. Mesmo tendo distinção no arranjo entre os objetos e seres, há uma base comum que se aplica a todos...

\- Entendo... Então, deseja saber se é desse universo ou não. – doutor Kukui comenta pensativo.

\- Sim. Afinal, essa base comum funciona como uma assinatura, por assim dizer. É o mesmo com as ultrabeasts e seu universo pelos dados que a doutora Burnet, juntamente com os seus auxiliares, conseguiram colher dos portais, comparando com a composição das ultrabeast. Eu li todos os artigos da professora Burnet sobre os seus estudos com esses seres. Há um padrão só deles. Em relação a composição desse material que lembra gelo e cuja composição remete ao gelo, mas, não sendo do gelo da natureza e o produzido pelos diversos pokémons catalogados, podemos definir se é deste universo, do universo das ultrabests ou de outro universo desconhecido. Estou carregando esses dados e pedindo uma análise do computador. Talvez demore um pouco.

Todos ficam fascinados pelo que o jovem disse, com o doutor Carvalho sorrindo orgulhoso, enquanto que a doutora Burnet, o olhava com visível admiração, assim como seu esposo, Kukui, sendo que ela fala:

\- Excelente ideia, doutor Gary. Nossas pesquisas podem ajudar a definir a sua origem.

Alguns cientistas que estavam mais afastados do grupo observavam atentamente o que os demais conversavam, até que um cientista exclama estarrecido:

\- Os wailmer que estavam colhendo dados nos setores A5 e A6, estão ficando enfraquecidos e não somente isso, os seus sinais vitais estão decaindo rapidamente!

Enquanto todos estavam estarrecidos, Gary, desesperado, corre até o painel e digita freneticamente o comando em forma de ondas, enquanto orava para que a ordem chegasse a tempo, pois, o seu wailmer teria que receber as suas ordens, para depois transmiti-las para aquele grupo, ordenando que eles se afastassem, antes que morressem, pois, seus sinais vitais estavam perigosamente baixos.

Eles observam que mesmo debilitados, os pokémons conseguiam se afastar e mais surpreendente ainda, era que os seus sinais vitais melhoravam, gradativamente, conforme se afastavam do local, fazendo Gary suspirar de alívio e murmurar:

\- Ainda bem... deu tempo.

Os cientistas em um canto da sala demonstraram muito interesse nos acontecimentos recentes e depois que os demais cientistas suspiraram aliviados dos wailmer estarem bem, a doutora Burnet fala:

\- Vamos marcar esse ponto para enviarmos sondas para fazer a varredura esse setor. Enquanto isso, manteremos os pokémons longe desse campo – após dar as ordens, ela vai até o jovem cientista e fala - Você reagiu rapidamente doutor Gary. Senão fosse pela sua ação rápida, eles podiam ter morrido pelo modo como os sinais vitais deles estavam caindo rapidamente. De fato, já ter sido um treinador Pokémon tem as suas vantagens em um momento em que é necessário haver uma reação rápida.

Após secar o suor de sua testa, ele fala:

\- Sim. As batalhas Pokémon são assim. Um treinador tem que ser capaz de dar ordens rapidamente e de gerenciar os ataques do oponente, assim como pensar em uma estratégia para determinado ataque em questão de minutos, senão em segundos, além de formular estratégias para rebater a estratégia do oponente que pode mudar, sendo que um treinador de elite precisa ser capaz de lidar com essas mudanças, adaptando a sua estratégia original para as mudanças decorrentes durante a luta. A estratégia que adotei foi afastá-los do perigo.

\- Não duvido que daqui a algum tempo, será normal para um cientista que estuda pokémons, ser um treinador antes disso. – o doutor Carvalho fala sorrindo ao se aproximar do neto.

\- Seria bom. Isso ajudaria a evitar que muitos pokémons se ferissem em expedições ou quando auxiliam as pesquisas de um cientista. Muitos se ferem pelo responsável não tomar decisões rápidas para situações imprevistas. – o professor Kukui fala – E nem todos contratam treinadores pokémons para gerenciar o trabalho dos pokémons. Preferem fazer por si mesmos e por causa disso, há muitos casos de pokémons que se ferem, sendo que muitos desses ferimentos poderiam ser evitados.

Então, eles passam a observar alguns dados enviados pelos wailmers que se afastaram e Gary comenta suando frio:

\- Esses dados... Por favor, que não sejam os mesmos...

Ele vai até um painel e digita algo, fazendo surgir dados na tela que fazem os cientistas olharem, arqueando o cenho, inicialmente, para depois ficarem estarrecidos ao interpretarem os diversos dados e gráficos.

 **Notas finais**

Eu quero agradecer aos comentários de: Red Dragon Emperor V2 .


	12. Apreensão

**Notas do Autor**

Gary e seu avô ficam...

A esposa de Gary, Fubuki, decide...

Yukiko ouve...

Yo!

Lancei um especial sobre Fubuki.

A Fanfiction se chama "Corações predestinados".

Segue link nas notas finais.

Tenham uma boa leitura XDDDD

 **Capítulo 12 - Apreensão**

O jovem Carvalho fala, enquanto torcia os punhos, falando:

– É o mesmo padrão daquele acontecimento mundial há quase dez anos atrás!

\- Não... Isso é impossível! – um cientista exclama, estarrecido.

Os cientistas mais no canto ficam surpresos, para depois se refazerem, sorrindo malignamente, enquanto exibiam um olhar satisfeito no rosto.

Algum tempo depois, eles enviam sondas, sendo que ficam estarrecidos ao verem que as baterias das sondas comuns eram drenadas, rapidamente, ao se aproximarem do local, próximo de onde havia a espécie de gelo.

Então, eles mandam um robô com um cabo imenso que vinha até o navio, fornecendo assim energia, sendo que observavam o ritmo de energia que era drenado, compreendendo naquele instante o motivo das baterias que deveriam durar horas, somente duravam alguns minutos.

Graças a esse método, conseguem se aproximar do local e ficam estarrecidos ao verem que era um ovo negro com manchas vermelhas e que parecia brilhar.

Eles ficam alarmados ao olharem os dados que eram colhidos pelos sensores e após conversarem entre si, decidem trazer o ovo, após retornarem o robô, entregando uma caixa que iria bloquear a estranha energia que emanava do ovo e que drenava qualquer energia adjacente.

Havia demorado dois dias para a caixa ser confeccionada, sendo que nesse interim, nenhum navio percebeu a aproximação de um navio tipo stealth, que se aproximava da região, sorrateiramente.

Após várias horas, conseguem colocar o ovo na caixa e trazem o mesmo a superfície, para depois ser colocado em um dos laboratórios para melhor análise, com vários dados sendo colhidos, após projetarem uma redoma de vidro para bloquear a emissão da estranha energia, semelhante a energia de dez anos atrás.

Gary olhava seriamente para o ovo, sendo que tinha um mau pressentimento sobre ele. Inclusive, não havia apreciado a ideia de trazer tal ovo que abrigava uma vida.

Claro, havia o seu coração de cientista que estava animado pela descoberta, mas, acima de tudo, ele já foi um treinador Pokémon e confiava em seus instintos, sendo que estes mesmos instintos lhe diziam que foi uma má ideia trazer o ovo a bordo e que por mais cruel que fosse o pensamento que surgiu a ele, no caso, de destruir o ovo e interromper a vida dentro dele, sentia que seria o certo a fazer.

Matar um ser que se desenvolvia em um ovo o deixou chocado. A seu ver, era um pensamento no mínimo cruel e acabou ficando horrorizado.

Porém, não conseguia suprimir o sentimento que aquilo era o certo a fazer, não permitindo que o ser eclodisse do ovo.

Umbreon se aproxima dele e esfrega a sua cabeça nele, para depois ele pegar o pokémon, perguntando com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Está preocupado comigo, né?

O pokémon consente com a cabeça, enquanto era afagado, curtindo o carinho. Ao olhar para o ovo, passa a eriçar os pelos e rosnar, com Gary sorrindo tristemente, falando:

\- Você também concorda comigo, amigo. Certo?

O pokémon acena afirmativamente, enquanto Gary suspirava frente a sensação ruim vinda daquele ovo e que não o abandonava um minuto sequer.

\- Meu neto, o que faz aqui? Está admirando o ovo?

Ele se vira e fala:

\- Talvez, ojii-san.

\- Pensa em destruí-lo, certo? – ele pergunta seriamente, surpreendendo Gary.

\- Mas, como...?

\- O conheço, meu neto. Lembre-se que trabalhamos juntos por anos. Além disso, lhe criei desde que era pequeno.

\- Entendo...

\- Vejo que o seu Umbreon concorda com você. Eu percebi a tensão dele desde que o estranho ovo foi trazido a bordo. Não foi somente o seu pokémon que está tenso. Os demais estão tensos, também.

\- Sim. Pode falar o que quiser, mas tenho um mau pressentimento. Antes de ser cientista, eu fui um treinador pokémon e participei de muitas batalhas. Meus instintos clamam para o perigo desse ovo. É algo que não posso controlar. Além disso, sempre confio em meus instintos.

Ele fica ao lado de seu neto e observando o ovo, fala:

\- Eu compartilho do mesmo sentimento – o neto dele fica surpreso - Desde que trouxemos o ovo a bordo, me sinto inquieto. No passado já fui um treinador Pokémon como você. Acredito que ainda tenho o instinto, juntamente com a experiência de décadas de estudo.

Após alguns minutos, Gary pergunta:

\- Nunca me contou porque desistiu da final da Liga Pokémon quando era jovem.

O doutor Carvalho suspira e fala:

\- Quando me tornei treinador, meu pai, seu bisavô, me deu um ovo pokémon. Dele nasceu um Meowth, que chamei de Hayashi. O meu pokémon inicial foi uma vulpix, que chamei de Youko-chan. Mas, no final do torneio, houve um assalto próximo onde eu estava, sendo que eu havia acabado de dar sorvete aos meus pokémons. Houve um tiroteio e eu comecei a convocar os meus pokémons para as pokeballs, enquanto me agachava. Porém, acabei vendo o rosto de um deles em sua fuga e ele levantou a arma para me matar. Não havia guardado Hayashi ainda, sendo que ele evoluiu para Persian, há alguns meses atrás. Ele pulou para cima do bandido que usava uma arma capaz de furar aço. Meu companheiro foi metralhado na minha frente, mas, conseguiu atingir a jugular do bandido, para depois morrer em meus braços, enquanto eu chorava desesperado. O outro correu para ver o que houve com o colega e nesse momento, Youko-chan, que evoluiu para Ninetales, saiu da pokeball e usou flamethrower nele e nos outros bandidos que foram incinerados até a morte e cujas chamas só foram apagadas pela chuva. Por vários dias fiquei em choque com a morte do meu primeiro amigo. Meu pai enterrou o meu parceiro no cemitério de pokémons e eu ia visita-lo diariamente, após chorar e me refazer do choque. Meus pokémons me acompanhavam e ficavam ao meu lado. Não tinha condições emocionais de continuar a lutar. O dia em que o persian se sacrificou para me salvar foi o dia em que a minha jornada de treinador terminou. Por mais que falassem que eu não tinha culpa, é inegável o fato de que se eu não tivesse ido tomar sorvete, não teria topado com os bandidos e Hayashi ainda estaria vivo. Todos os dias eu agradecia a ele, em frente ao seu túmulo e pedia perdão.

Gary ficou em silêncio, enquanto via o seu avô chorando, conforme relatava o acontecido. Umbreon estava com as orelhas cabisbaixas, sentindo pena do humano ao seu lado, pois, era possível sentir a sua dor.

Então, o jovem Carvalho abraça o seu umbreon e pensa em como se sentiria se ele ou algum de seus pokémons morressem. Hayashi deu a sua vida para salvar o seu avô. Com certeza sabia que iria morrer, no exato momento que fosse para cima do bandido ao usar o seu corpo como escudo, também. Tiros de simples armas não atravessariam a pele de um Pokémon, mas, frente a balas que furavam aço, o persian não teve qualquer chance. Ao menos, matou o bandido ao mirar o seu pescoço.

Após vários minutos, o doutor Carvalho seca os olhos e fala:

\- Nunca contei antes por causa da dor e da tristeza.

\- Você carrega uma pokeball em um chaveiro. Não é só enfeite, certo? Algumas vezes vi um ninetales junto de você. É a Youko, certo?

\- Youko-chan, fiscaliza as terras onde tem os pokémons dos treinadores, juntamente com os meus outros pokémons e pediu para vim comigo.

\- E não a tira da pokeball? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Ela pediu para ficar nela, pois, disse que sentiu um perigo rondando esse local e quer que seja um trunfo meu, caso tenhamos algum problema. Ela somente falou que sentiu.

\- Falou? Ela sabe falar a língua humana?

\- Sim.

\- Nunca divulgou isso.

\- Youko-chan pediu para eu não divulgar essa habilidade dela. Segundo a sua explicação, falou que se fosse revelada essa habilidade, ela não poderia ficar sempre comigo, sendo que ela não quer sair do meu lado. Segundo ela, a vida dos humanos para muitos pokémons, passa muito rápido. Bem, no caso dela, graças as suas nove caudas, ela pode viver mil anos.

Então, eles ouvem um miado e ao virarem para trás, avistam um gato que andava pelo corredor.

\- Já estão liberando os animais para as pessoas e a natureza? Pensei que ainda demoraria algum tempo. – o doutor Carvalho comenta surpreso.

Então, aparece o capitão e pega o gato no seu colo, dando carinho nele:

\- Eu ouvi o que disse. Ainda não liberaram. Como sabem, eles estão priorizando os animais para consumo humano e agora, que estão quase terminando ao usar clonagem, estão partindo para animais domésticos. Esse gato foi um dos poucos descendentes dos animais que sobreviveram ao evento de décadas atrás.

\- O evento de décadas atrás que matou muitas pessoas e alguns pokémons. Senão me engano, dizimou quase que sessenta por cento da vida animal no planeta. Os pokémons resistiram. Mas, os animais são menos resistentes do que os pokémons e por isso, sucumbiram. Grande parte da humanidade sofreu danos e tivemos milhares de mortes.

\- E até agora ninguém sabe o que ocorreu. Esse evento parece ter desaparecido, subitamente. É um dos mistérios do mundo. Há somente teorias e nada mais. – Professor Carvalho comenta.

\- Tivemos, novamente, um evento semelhante há nove anos, atrás. Alguns sobreviveram mesmo selvagens, diminuindo ainda mais os números dos que existiam, ainda, na natureza. Mas, são muito poucos. Claro, o interesse é maior em pokémons, mas, há muitas pessoas que querem animais de estimação, não ficando limitados a apenas pokémons. Mesmo assim, tiveram que priorizar animais para abate e que demoraram quase cinquenta anos para criar uma população condizente com a demanda por carne, já que muitos não apreciavam se alimentar de pokémons, que entraram no cardápio humano em virtude da diminuição drástica dos animais de abate. Confesso que também não me agradava. Ao contrário dos animais, os pokémons entendem a linguagem humana, compreendendo o que nós falamos e isso gera desconforto demais. Inclusive, muitos somente comiam peixes, já que os peixes, mesmo afetados, com as proteções que tiveram por alguns meses, conseguiram repor a sua população – o capitão comenta - Eu li em uma revista que eles preveem que em mais três anos, conforme aperfeiçoarem o método de criação, nós iremos ter mais animais domésticos. Já, os selvagens, estão na terceira e última etapa. Mas, li que já estão mapeando a genética deles, agora que estão quase terminando com os animais domésticos. Os que sobreviveram no mundo selvagem estão sendo protegidos. As leis são severas demais, caso alguém ouse matar um animal, com exceção dos peixes.

\- Isso é bom. Eu adoro pokémons, mas, já tive animais domésticos. Muitos desejam vê-los. Poucos os têm, sendo estes os remanescentes e confesso, que nunca apreciei a carne de pokémon. Eles foram os que mais sofreram. Além disso, não há muitos veterinários. Estão com um déficit considerável. – o professor Carvalho comenta.

\- Como há muitos que tratam de Pokémon e o mercado está um pouco saturado, assim como com o advento, cada vez mais de animais, pode ser que aja a procura por cursos de veterinário. – Gary comenta.

\- Eu espero. Não é fácil encontrar veterinários. Quando os pokémons começaram a ser capturados, conseguindo assim com que eles obedecessem aos humanos, os veterinários foram diminuindo, pois, muitos buscavam estudo para cuidarem de pokémons. Os animais ficaram em segundo plano. Esse é a gata desse navio. Nos navios, ainda temos a tradição de termos gatos. Eu consegui autorização, para que assim que eu me aposentasse, eu levasse essa gatinha comigo. Eles vão colocar outro no lugar dela.

O professor Carvalho se aproxima e consegue afagar a gatinha. Umbreon desce e fica ao lado de Gary, que afaga o gato que ronrona frente aos carinhos.

Eles notam dez pokeballs na cintura do capitão, sendo que notaram que todos os marinheiros tinham no mínimo seis pokeballs para cima em suas cinturas.

Então, o jovem Carvalho pergunta:

\- Quais pokémons são esses?

\- Não posso revelar. Normas da empresa. Afinal, pode ter piratas nessas águas e precisamos ter a nossa própria defesa, sem depender dos outros. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. Todos os marinheiros têm os seus pokémons. Bem, eu vou dormir. Ela dorme em cima da minha cama. Tenham uma boa noite.

Gary e seu avô se despedem, com o capitão voltando a se afastar dali com o animal em seu colo, ronronando.

\- Por falar em ninetales, a sua esposa nunca se incomodou da sua ninetales da foma Alola, gelo e fada, tenha o nome dela? Quer dizer, tudo bem que a sua Pokémon se chamava Fubuki e depois, você conheceu a sua atual esposa, Fubuki. Mesmo assim, ela não pediu para você trocar o nome da sua pokémon? Claro, já faz anos que estão casados, mas, sempre tive essa curiosidade.

\- Não. Ela não se incomoda, ojii-san.

\- Uma curiosidade. Não dá confusão lá na sua casa quando essa pokémon está fora da pokeball?

\- Não.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente na casa de Gary e Fubuki (吹雪 – Nevasca), a filha mais nova deles chorava, sendo que havia herdado os cabelos alvos da mãe e seus olhos azuis.

O motivo do choro era que o seu brinquedo favorito quebrou e a pequena chorava em um pranto desolador no colo de sua genitora, até que sorrindo, a mãe leva a filha até o quarto da pequena, fechando as cortinas, para depois a jovem de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis brilhar, com o seu corpo se revertendo ao contorno de um ninetales, com o brilho cessando, assim como a leve névoa alva que se formou e que se desfaz, revelando uma ninetales de forma alola, a sua verdadeira forma.

Ela conseguiu dominar a forma humana, pois tinha mais de cem anos de vida. Na verdade, ela tinha duzentos e cinquenta anos, sendo que havia se apaixonado perdidamente por Gary ao vê-lo próximo do local que ela habitava.

Na ocasião, ele estava fazendo pesquisas sobre os pokémons de Alola, sendo que dentre a população do Monte Lanakila, onde Gary estava estudando os pokemons que só existiam naquela região como o vulpix e o sandshew de Alola, ela, Fubuki, havia se tornado uma lenda, com muitos a chamando de Yuki no onna (mulher da neve), como as mulheres das lendas que viviam na neve e que raros humanos conseguiam avistar, sendo consideradas como youkais.

De fato, ela havia aparecido para alguns humanos, mas, apenas para salvar os humanos desavisados quando estes se perdiam em uma tempestade de neve no Monte Lanakila, sendo que estes costumavam ser treinadores pokémons em busca dos pokémons que viviam naquele local como o sandshew e os Vulpix da forma Alola.

Os que moravam em Alola conheciam o clima do Monte Lanakila e do quanto podia mudar o clima das montanhas em um piscar de olhos.

Porém, os treinadores de outras regiões, não tinham exata noção do quanto o tempo podia mudar drasticamente, principalmente fora do caminho oficial, quando saíam do mesmo em busca de pokémons na mata adjacente. Eles não sabiam o quanto uma tempestade de neve podia ser mortal aos desavisados. Inclusive, mesmo os experientes, podiam ser pegos pelas tempestades mortais.

Então, sai de seus pensamentos com o riso feliz de sua filha, enquanto corava ao se recordar do primeiro encontro dela com o seu futuro marido e que se eles não tivessem uma filha pequena, ela teria pedido para ficar em uma pokeball, para poder ir junto dele na expedição, já que não permitiam parentes dos cientistas no navio, a menos que fossem cientistas também, algo que ela não era.

A pequena para de chorar na hora e começa a mexer os bracinhos, enquanto tentava pegar as caudas da mãe que estava na sua forma verdadeira, sorrindo ao ver que a sua filha se esqueceu do brinquedo, decidindo que ela ficaria naquela forma entretendo a filha, até que ela adormecesse, decidindo no dia seguinte comprar um novo brinquedo semelhante ao que ela tinha.

Além disso, sabia que quando a sua filha crescesse mais, nunca mais poderia ver a forma Pokémon de sua mãe, enquanto ficava aliviada de Allan não ter despertado os seus poderes, sendo que não sabia como seria com os mestiços de pokémons e humanos.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Yukiko estava andando na mata, sendo que havia capturado vários pokémons, além de derrotar alguns treinadores, até que detém o passo ao ouvir sons em um mato próximo dali.


	13. Terror no parque de diversões

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko acaba se deparando com...

Na cidade, ela decide...

Em um parque de diversões...

 **Capítulo 13 - Terror no parque de diversões**

Então, surge de repente, um animal correndo em direção a ela e Rotom fala, após acessar os dados sobre animais:

\- O Javali pode correr até quarenta quilômetros por hora, dependendo do seu peso e salta obstáculos com até um metro e cinquenta centímetros de altura. A boca é provida de enormes dentes caninos que se projetam para fora e crescem continuamente. Podem provocar ferimentos gravíssimos no homem.

\- Então, isso é um javali...

" _Preciso detê-lo, sem machuca-lo e sem provocar danos na floresta, ainda mais com esse tempo seco. Mas, quem eu posso usar?"_

Então, ela se lembra de um golpe com menos chances de ferir o animal, pegando a pokeball e lançando-a, coma pokémon saindo, enquanto ela exclamava:

\- Kaze-chan, use Gust no chão na frente do javali, para deter seu avanço e assustá-lo!

Ela avança, concentrando pequenos tornados de vento em suas asas, lançando na frente do javali, levantando terra e pedregulhos de forma violenta, cessando assim o avanço do animal, para depois, o mesmo fugir assustado.

A pidgeotto voa até a sua mestra, vendo a mesma como amiga, pousando em seu braço, com ela afagando a Pokémon, falando com um sorriso:

\- Muito obrigada, Kaze-chan. – a pokémon esfrega a cabeça no rosto dela.

\- Foi uma excelente ideia usar Gust, Yukiko-chan. – Moshi fala.

\- Obrigada. Não podia feri-lo. Afinal, ele devia estar defendendo o seu território ou algo assim. Além disso, podia ter filhotes. E há o aspecto da lei em relação aos animais selvagens. Não podemos mata-los. Somente podemos fazer isso em último caso, após tentarmos tudo. Essa lei não se aplica aos peixes. E como treinadora, serei mais cobrada se matar um animal usando um pokémon. Afinal, ao contrário de uma pessoa leiga, um treinador tem conhecimento sobre pokémons e com certeza saberá qual ataque pode ser usado e a forma como pode ser utilizado, visando não matar o animal. Inclusive, em lugares de mata densa, sempre tem que deixar um pokémon fora da pokeball como proteção. Embora que você, Rotom, tem um sistema de descarga elétrica, caso precise afugentar um animal, certo?

\- Sim. Mas, não é recomendável usar. A descarga pode matar o animal ao provocar danos em seu coração. Somente posso usar se o treinador não conseguir deter o animal ou caso ele não tenha nenhum pokémon apto para defendê-lo. Fico surpreso por você se lembrar das aulas do curso obrigatório para futuros treinadores, assim como qualquer outra profissão que lide com pokémons, assim como o curso para evitar e saber como lidar, caso seja picada ou entre em contato com animais peçonhentos.

\- Se eu não me lembrasse, você me lembraria, certo?

\- Sim. É um dos meus deveres. – ele fala orgulhoso.

Então, Honoo, que estava em seu ombro, ouve sons, assim como Tsukiko, que estava no outro ombro, sendo que Yukiko também ouve.

Eles ficam em silêncio e se dirigem em direção ao som, avistando um pokémon. Rotom, discretamente, identifica o pokémon e faz os dados surgirem na tela, indicando que era um skarmory.

\- Skarmory, tipo voador e metal. Seu corpo de metal é robusto e as suas penas que caem à medida que cresce são finas e afiadas. Nos tempos passados, os guerreiros os usavam como espadas. Nos dias chuvosos, este Pokémon prefere ficar no seu ninho. – Moshi fala em um sussurro.

\- Voador e metal, né? Como não tenho um tipo elétrico, melhor enviar um de fogo. Mas, Kibaryuu-chan, está descansando após a batalha intensa contra aquele treinador. Então... – ela murmura olhando para o seu outro ombro.

A litllen no ombro dela mia baixinho, abanando a cauda animadamente, falando em sua língua, empolgada:

\- Eu posso enfrenta-lo, Yukiko-chan! Eu estou queimando!

A jovem fala sorrindo:

\- De fato, está animada para lutar.

Litllen mia, concordando, se preparando para avançar, com Yukiko ordenando:

\- Vá, Honoo-chan. Use Fire fang.

A pokémon avança com as suas mandíbulas repletas de chamas em direção ao skarmory ao saltar do ombro de sua amiga em direção ao seu oponente.

O Pokémon selvagem estava distraído comendo alguns insetos e quando percebe o ataque, não consegue se esquivar por completo e acaba sendo atingido pelo Fire fang em uma de suas asas.

Porém, determinado e mesmo com dor, concentra o seu poder nas garras e usa as mesmas contra a litllen.

\- Esquive!

Honoo solta a asa danificada de skarmory, porém, não se afasta a tempo e recebe o golpe.

\- Ele usou Metal Claw! – Rotom exclama.

\- Metal é fraco contra fogo. Só me preocupo com... - através de Moshi, ela vê que o ataque de sua amiga caiu – com isso. O ataque caí como efeito do golpe. Honoo-chan! Fire fang, de novo!

Litllen avança contra o skarmory que se ergue, sendo que não consegue voar com apenas uma asa, além de sentir o efeito do golpe anterior, já que fogo era efetivo contra o tipo metal e que não havia sido finalizado, graças a sua habilidade sturdy.

\- Ele deveria ter sido finalizado. Ataques de fogo são bem efetivos contra metal. Deveria ter sido finalizado, pois, o Fire fang tem um nível considerável de dano. Não é um golpe de baixo poder como ember, além de fogo ser bem efetivo contra metal.

\- Provavelmente, ele deve ter a habilidade sturdy. Ele não pode ser finalizado com apenas um golpe.

\- Provavelmente, foi isso o que ocorreu. – Yukiko comenta pensativa.

Determinado a não se render, o skarmory avança, concentrando seu poder nas asas enquanto corria, sem titubear, contra a sua oponente, que avançava concentrando chamas em suas mandíbulas.

O pokémon lança lâminas de vento de um golpe, que havia aprendido algumas horas atrás, contra Honoo, com Rotom exclamando:

\- Ele usou Air Cutter!

\- Esquive!

Usando a sua agilidade, a litllen se esquiva das lâminas de vento, surpreendendo o skarmory, que não consegue se esquivar a tempo e é atingido pelo Fire fang, novamente, dessa vez no pescoço do mesmo, acabando por finalizar a batalha, com o mesmo caindo inconsciente no chão.

Yukiko pega uma pokeballl e lança contra o pokémon que é capturado pela dispositivo que se mexe, até que para, com a luzinha vermelha no centro que brilhava, apagando, avisando da captura, enquanto que os dados de skarmory são oficializados no Rotom.

Ela vai até a pokeball, satisfeita, sendo que ela nota que Honoo brilha, indicando que evoluía, com o corpo ficando maior, para depois cessar, revelando a sua evolução, Torracat.

\- Você evoluiu! Ainda bem que equipei a eviolite em você.

Ela vai até ela e afaga a sua amiga, ouvindo Honoo ronronar, sendo que a jovem fala:

\- Nessa cidade tem um ginásio. Vou desafiar a líder. Será a minha primeira insígnia.

Honoo esfrega a cabeça nela, ronronando, para depois segui-la, sendo que fala:

\- Eu não aprecio a minha forma Incineroar e se pudesse, não queria evoluir para essa forma. Sei que na minha próxima evolução, ficaria mais poderosa, mas...

Yukiko afaga Honoo que ronrona, para depois falar:

\- Senão quiser evoluir, tudo bem. Eu também prefiro você com essa forma e como equipei eviolite em você, você ganhou um aumento em sua defesa e defesa especial. Vou dar, agora, um item a você para aumentar seu poder de fogo. O que acha?

\- Obrigada. Sim, eu adoraria.

A jovem pega a pokeball e fala:

\- Volte, Honoo-chan.

A pokémon volta e Yukiko fala ao rotom:

\- Separe o item eviolite da Honoo-chan.

Após alguns segundos, ele fala:

\- Procedimento completado.

\- Saia, Honoo-chan.

A pokémon sai, junto de uma pequena pedra líras escuro que Yukiko pega e guarda, para depois entregar um item que lembrava um pedaço de lenha queimado que Honoo segura na boca.

\- Volte, Honoo-chan.

Ela volta a pokéball e Yukiko fala:

\- Moshi-chan, ative a função de equipar esse item na Honoo-chan.

O rotom fala, após alguns minutos:

\- O item já foi equipado, Yukiko-chan.

Ela sorri e fala:

\- Pode sair, Honoo-chan.

A pokémon sai, sentindo que os seus ataques de fogo estavam mais poderosos, fazendo ela se entusiasmar, comentando:

\- Eu sinto que o meu poder do fogo aumentou. É um item incrível!

\- Que bom que gostou. Vamos.

\- Sim!

Ela e eevee andam junto de sua amiga, já que ela pediu para vê-la como amiga e não como mestra, até a próxima cidade.

Graças ao fato de na pokeball, os pokémons se tornarem esferas de energia, assim como qualquer item com eles, se houvesse uma pokédex ou uma máquina própria para isso, podia ser feita uma espécie de fusão entre o pokémon e o item dentro da pokeball com ele, se fosse compatível, assim como era para retirar, sendo que as berries eram automaticamente utilizadas, se uma das características dela fossem ativadas por perda de energia ou algum dano que o pokémon sofresse.

Após a berrie ser usada, ela sumia automaticamente do pokémon, sendo o mesmo para outros itens de uso único, com exceção daqueles usados para a evolução e que não desapareciam, tal como itens e pedras de evolução.

Ao chegarem à cidade, ela vai até o centro Pokémon e após Honoo e Tsukiko entrarem na pokébola, as entrega a um dos enfermeiros, acompanhado de uma chansey e um audino.

Enquanto esperava, ela vai até o computador de transferência de pokeballs e contata Minako, sendo que havia desativado o envio automático de pokémons pelo dispositivo da pokedex, porque poderia ter algum que ela desejaria ter entre os seus pokémons principais.

\- Boa tarde, Yukiko. Imagino que vai transferir mais pokémons.

\- Sim. Capturei vários.

\- Quanto mais tipos você tiver, melhor. Depois, basta escolher os melhores e treiná-los. Uma dica é deixar o seu time mais experiente para o final.

\- Verdade. Obrigada pela dica.

Então, ela passa as pokéballs e após terminar a transferência, ela se despede da professora pokémon e vai até a loja que havia dentro do Centro Pokémon para repor as suas pokeballs, assim como superballs, sendo que comprou algumas ultraballs, duas Quickball, timerball, nestball, luxuyball, diveball, repeat ball e moonball.

Após fazer isso, encontra um dispositivo para colocar golpes TM´s em pokémons, sendo que as suas duas amigas apreciaram a ideia de terem dois golpes poderosos e após autorização delas, surpreendendo-as, ela estava levando as pokeball´s delas para a máquina, juntamente com um dos TM´s que ganhou.

Então, após terminar o procedimento, sendo que durante o procedimento, o pokémon ficava dentro da pokeball, Honoo e Tsukiko saem das pokeballs, a seguindo.

Yukiko decide caminhar pela cidade, sendo que algumas horas atrás, ela havia almoçado na floresta ao pegar algumas frutas e pescar alguns peixes, os assando.

Ela se surpreende ao passar em uma casa enorme, com uma placa dourada com letras ornamentadas, com a escrita, "Amantes de animais" e depois uma pequena placa proibindo a entrada de pessoas com pokemons fora das pokeballs. Ela se aproxima da ampla janela e observa vários animais, sendo que alguns ela viu somente em livros. Não havia tantos, mas, nunca havia visto alguns de perto.

\- Se importam de entrarem nas pokeballs por um tempo, amigas?

As pokémons se entreolham e concordam, com a jovem pegando as pokeballs delas, as chamando para dentro, para depois guardar e entrar, passando por uma espécie de porteiro que verifica se todos os pokemons dela estão dentro das pokeballs, antes de liberar a entrada dela.

Ela anda pelo salão e vê alguns animais, com as pessoas dando carinho ou brincando, até que ouve sons, que lembravam o ronronado que Honoo emitia e ao se aproximar da origem do som, vê alguns animais e ao forçar a memória, se recorda que se chamavam gatos.

Muitos estavam em almofadas, deitados e outros estavam tentando pegar um fio que era balançado na sua frente, assim como, outros perseguiam bolinhas, chutando-as com as patinhas ao dar tapinhas nelas, além de perseguirem feixes de luz vermelha.

Ela se aproxima de um e afaga, achando o pelo macio e comenta:

\- Os pêlos da Honoo-chan e Tsukiko-chan, também são macios.

Ela fica algum tempo lá, junto dos animais, assim como outras pessoas e descobre que pertenciam ao proprietário daquela mansão que abria a sua moradia e permitia que as pessoas tivessem contatos com os animais para conhecê-los melhor.

Claro que tinha homens que observavam atentamente todos e acreditava que era para proteger os animais. Além disso, notou que nas portas tinha um detector estranho. Ela tinha ouvido falar de microchips que eram implantados em animais, sendo raramente usados em pokémon, para rastreá-los. Não duvidava que todos eram rastreáveis.

Após se divertir, inclusive brincando com alguns, ela se retira, decidida a passar em uma loja Pokémon de alimentos, para comprar algumas rações e de preferência, aquelas que eram feitas por Brock, o maior criador de pokémons e líder de ginásio, cuja marca de ração pokémon, era famosa e bem procuradora entre os treinadores que queriam dar ração de qualidade e saborosa aos seus pokémons.

Afinal, além de ser balanceada e rica em vitaminas para cada tipo de pokémon, havia o sabor que era único para cada tipo.

Além disso, os poképuffs de sua madrinha também eram famosos e quem gerenciava a empresa era a mãe dela, já que a filha tinha os seus compromissos como Performance Pokémon, fazendo turnês pelo mundo, mas, nunca negligenciando os seus filhos pela carreira. Primeiro, eram os seus filhos, depois, a carreira.

Após comprar algumas rações para os que ficavam com ela e outras neutras, que podiam ser dadas a qualquer pokémon, isso para aqueles que ela capturava para enviar a professora, ela se dedicou a comprar alguns mantimentos uteis.

Então, após terminar as compras, se dirige até um hotel simples na cidade e aluga um quarto para ficar até o dia seguinte, pois, havia alguns locais que queria visitar na cidade, sendo que também precisava se trocar e precisava levar as suas roupas até a lavanderia para poder lavá-las.

Após pegar a chave do quarto, vai até o mesmo, tomando banho, colocando uma roupa nova, enquanto colocava a roupa suja junto das outras em sua mala, para depois sair, perguntando onde era a lavanderia mais próxima, se dirigindo a mesma, colocando as suas roupas nas máquinas de lavar, após pagar pelo tempo, retirando em seguida as suas roupas, já lavadas e centrifugadas, a fim de coloca-las em uma secadora, para depois passar elas, guardando-as em seguida, dobradas, em sua mochila.

Após terminar, passa em uma lanchonete, sendo que tirou os seus amigos da pokeball para comerem com ela, para em seguida eles passearem pelas ruas, olhando para as lojas, com ela comprando guloseimas para ela e outras, próprias para pokémons, de acordo com o paladar deles.

A noite caía, quando ela foi a um parque de diversões com eles, para que pudessem relaxar, comprando bilhetes, com eles entrando em brinquedos, sendo que ela paga por eles, pois, ocupavam espaço.

Inclusive, não era somente ela que tinha pokémons junto dela.

Claro que ela era uma das poucas que estava com mais de um pokémon, ao mesmo tempo.

As penas duras e afiadas de skarmory, que ficaria temporariamente com ela, só cortavam se ele assim desejasse e a chama na ponta da cauda de Kibaryuu, só queimava se ela desejasse, sendo que o veneno de Ouji em sua pele, pela habilidade poison point, só envenenava se ele desejasse. Eles haviam ido, inclusive, a uma montanha russa, sendo que todos os pokémons se arrependiam de terem pedido a montanha russa, pois, eles ficaram com medo em muitos trechos, acabando por abraçarem uns aos outros e depois, Yukiko, que também não apreciou, sentindo medo em alguns trechos, também.

Eles entraram em vários brinquedos e se divertiram, para depois, irem até a área de alimentação, sendo que uma guarda florestal de idade considerável e que estava no final de suas férias, havia ficado admirada em ver a jovem que colocou todos os seus pokémons para fora das pokeballs para poderem relaxar. Ao lado dela, havia uma jovem que exclama animada:

\- Olha que legal, baa-chan!

\- Com certeza.

\- Não acha legal, também, Mizuko-chan?

Ela pergunta para a sua vaporeon ao seu lado que concorda, para depois, os três se afastarem dali, rumo a um brinquedo no parque.

Yukiko passava perto delas, quando ouvem um barulho próximo dali e avista explosões, assim como gritos, além de ver vários brilhos, sendo que alguns ela reconhecia como sendo ataques.

A jovem com o vaporeon e a sua avó, observam a jovem de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis com os seus pokémons fora das pokeballs, correndo até o local, sendo que a jovem decide acompanha-la, seguida de perto por sua avó e a sua vaporeon.

Quando as três chegam ao local, avistam a nova Equipe Rocket e um grupo que usava pokémons para atacar as pessoas, sendo que outros roubavam pokéballs.

\- Bastardos!

A jovem com o vaporeon vê que a jovem de cabelos alvos exclama irada para o grupo.

\- Vejo que temos alguém destemido. Mas, não usamos apenas pokémons. – um dos bandidos fala em tom de escárnio, observando a treinadora,

Após falar isso, ele e os demais membros da Equipe Rocket, erguem as suas armas, apontando firmemente para ela e para os demais.


	14. O fim do terror no Parque de diversões

**Notas do Autor**

Uma jovem com um vaporeon permite que...

Porém, os Rocket´s conseguem...

Porém, são surpreendidos, quando...

 **Capítulo 14 - O fim do terror no Parque de diversões**

Então, a jovem próxima de Yukiko exclama:

\- Mizuko-chan, use Icebeam para matar a equipe rocket!

A vaporeon concentra seus poderes e lança um raio gélido implacável e igualmente intenso, movendo a cabeça para ampliar o seu ataque, com o raio gélido seguindo o movimento da cabeça, matando instantaneamente os criminosos, deixando os bandidos estupefatos e como foram pegos de surpresa, não dispararam a tempo, antes que fossem congelados até a morte, sendo que outras pessoas com pokémons seguem o ataque com os que podiam, mandando ataques de gelo, preferencialmente, Blizzard.

Muitos são congelados, instantaneamente, até a morte, enquanto que os demais ficavam confusos com o esforço em conjunto que surge, pois, havia vários treinadores no parque e não somente civis.

Os pokémons que atacavam e que cujos mestres haviam falecido, cessam o ataque, sendo que alguns deles passam a atacar os outros membros da equipe Rocket.

Yukiko agradece a jovem e exclama:

\- Combo! Honoo-chan e Kibaryuu usem flamethower! – Yukiko agradecia mentalmente por ter usado um TM que ganhou do homem desconhecido e que havia ensinado a elas, após conseguir acesso a uma máquina que fazia isso – Kaze-chan use Twister! Fuu-chan use Air Cutter! Tsukiko-chan use Swift!

Todos atacam, com os ataques de vento maximizando as chamas, além de espalhar as estrelas cortantes, atacando os outros membros da equipe Rocket, decepando membros ou os queimando até a morte. O vento gerado por Twister era cortante e retalhava a pele e corpo dos Rockets, fazendo eles sangrarem.

Muitos morreram, outros ficaram gravemente feridos, sendo que alguns, aterrorizados fugiram, com os pokémons dos mortos cessando o ataque.

\- A equipe Rocket não perdoa os covardes! Vocês juraram dar as suas vidas. Agora, paguem por elas.

Uma voz surge dentre uma nuvem de fumaça e os membros da equipe Rocket que fugiram, dentre eles, muitos feridos, são mortos ao serem metralhados, sendo que eles começam a atirar nas pessoas, com pokémons sendo mortos, assim como pessoas, provocando caos, com Yukiko chamando os seus pokémons para trás de uma proteção grossa de metal.

A jovem fazia isso, assim como a sua avó e vaporeon, quando recebe um tiro, antes que conseguisse se esconder, sendo amparada pela avó.

Irada, a vaporeon usa ice beam naquele que atirou, sendo que acaba atingindo o pokémon do mesmo que é derrubado, para depois lançar mais um icebeam que congela uma das pernas do Rocket que se afasta do local, mancando.

Outro Rocket exclama algo, fazendo muitos voltarem a se organizarem, voltando a usarem armamentos pesados, cujas balas matavam pokémons, caso fossem atingidos.

\- Perderam a coragem seus bastardos? – um dos Rocket´s pergunta, arrogantemente, para as pessoas que estavam atrás de barreiras.

Então, eles avistam inúmeros ataques aéreos contra eles que são pegos de surpresa, sendo mortos, sumariamente, enquanto que outros haviam perdido os braços que foram decepados por ataques cortantes, sendo que os pokémons enviados pela equipe Rocket, apenas foram finalizados, ficando inconscientes com as chuvas de ataques diversos, principalmente ataques do tipo voador, dentre os vários tipos.

Vários pokémons voavam, ziguezagueando pelo ar, impossibilitando aos Rockets acertá-los, sabendo que isso era parte da defesa deles, impedindo que fossem acertados, enquanto ampliava os seus ataques, com ela notando que mesmo voando velozmente, ziguezagueando pelo ar, nenhum deles se chocava. Eles realizavam uma espécie de dança formidável no céu que deixava aturdido os seus inimigos, enquanto atacavam implacavelmente. Era um espetáculo belo e igualmente mortal para os Rockets.

Yukiko e os sobreviventes observam do alto de um brinquedo uma mulher, em torno de quarenta anos, olhando com ira para os membros da Equipe Rocket, sendo que ao lado dela havia vários pokémons, voando, pois, após acabarem com todos os Rockets, eles ficam ao lado e atrás de sua mestra que os chamou com um simples estalo de dedos.

Rotom começa a identificar os pokémons como sendo Fearow, Pidgeot, Golbat, Butterfree, Dragonite, Noctowl, Crobat, Skarmory, Jumpluff, Mantine, Swellowm, Altaria, Salamence, Staraptor, Farfech, Drifblim, Togekiss, Gliscor, Unfezant, Swoobat, Aerodctily, Archeops, Braviary, Mandibuzz, Talonflame, Noivern, Buterfree, Vivillon e Toucannon e todos os quatro tipos de Oricorios.

Uma pessoa ao lado de Yukiko murmura em um misto de alívio e felicidade, chorando emocionado:

\- É a líder de ginásio de nossa cidade! Incrível! Ela trouxe os seus pokémons mais poderosos!

\- Como ousam atacar o coração da minha amada cidade, seus bastardos? – ela pergunta irada, com a face tomada pela fúria, com os pokémons seguindo o humor de sua mestra.

O único membro da equipe Rocket, ainda com um membro disponível, ergue a arma, tomado pela ira, sendo que antes que pensasse em atacar, a Butterfree, próximo de sua mestra, fica irada e usa seu ataque, o Air slash, criando uma lâmina de vento que decepa o braço do bandido que grita de dor, segurando debilmente o seu toco ensanguentado, gritando de dor.

A líder de ginásio olha satisfeita, falando friamente:

\- É o que você merece, bandido. Agora, faça um favor a todos nós e morra.

Yukiko havia achado incrível o fato dela, ter ordenado tantos ataques diferentes e de vários pokémons, quase que simultaneamente e pergunta a si mesmo, se esse é o nível de um líder de ginásio, enquanto perguntava como conseguiria derrota-la em uma batalha de ginásio com pokémons exibindo o nível de poder que ela viu, além de não se chocarem em nenhum momento, enquanto exibiam magníficas manobras aéreas.

A polícia chega após alguns segundos, prendendo os membros da equipe Rocket que estavam vivos, enquanto os feridos eram socorridos por equipes de emergência.

Já, os pokémons feridos eram tratados pelos médicos e enfermeiros pokémons, junto de seus auxiliares pokémons.

Ela vê a jovem que possibilitou o contra ataque deles contra a primeira leva da equipe Rocket, estava gravemente ferida em uma maca e vai até ela, falando:

\- Muito obrigado pela ajuda.

\- Eu fico feliz em ajudar. – ela fala fracamente, sorrindo, para depois ficar inconsciente.

Ela, junto de sua avó e da vaporeon, é levada até uma ambulância, sendo que após falar com Yukiko, ela fica inconsciente, com os médicos começando a entubar ela.

A líder de ginásio da cidade conversava com as autoridades, sendo que ela ordenou aos seus pokémons que ajudassem a transportar os feridos pelo ar até o hospital mais próximo, no caso, os que estavam em estado grave.

Afinal, muitos pokémons dela podiam transportar, tranquilamente, mais de uma pessoa, no caso o ferido em estado gravíssimo, segurando na maca, junto com algum paramédico.

Junto com os pokémons da Líder de ginásio, aqueles que tinham pokémons capazes de voar com pessoas, mandavam os seus pokémons ajudarem as equipes médicas, para que os casos mais graves fossem levados ao hospital.

Já, quem era da Equipe Rocket, dependeria exclusivamente das ambulâncias, sendo que a prioridade eram os civis. Os bandidos ficavam por último, recebendo cuidados médicos, mas, não tinham lugar nas ambulâncias, ainda, pois, a prioridade eram somente pessoas que foram alvejadas por eles, que dependiam do transporte.

Primeiro eram essas pessoas, depois, os bandidos, quando sobrasse alguma vaga em alguma ambulância, com os mesmos estando presos em algum lugar, para que não ousassem fugir, sendo que os pokémons da polícia estavam de olho nos bandidos e receberam ordens de atacar para matar, caso tentassem fugir do local.

Enquanto isso, os policiais colhiam depoimentos das pessoas, sendo que após algumas horas, todos são dispensados.

A Líder de ginásio observa Yukiko se afastando do local e se aproxima dela, comentando satisfeita:

\- Você foi uma dos que atacaram eles.

\- Uma jovem próxima de mim, com um vaporeon, lançou o primeiro ataque, os desnorteando e depois, passei a ataca-los, assim como os outros, até que chegou a segunda leva de bandidos. Mas, ela levou um tiro e foi levada ao hospital.

\- Eu soube que você usou combos, simultaneamente, com mais de um pokémon, usando as habilidades de alguns, para maximizar os poderes dos outros. Não é qualquer um que consegue fazer isso ou que pensa em fazer combo com ataques de pokémons.

\- Muito obrigada.

\- Se é treinadora, veio em busca da minha insígnia?

\- Bem, eu até desejava, mas, vi o nível dos seus pokémons e...

A líder sorri e fala:

\- Me chamo Mirian. Quanto aos meus pokémons, não se preocupe. Os que você viu, eu uso somente contra treinadores com mais de seis insígnias e muitos deles, são para quem tem mais de oito insígnias, já que agora é preciso dez insígnias para competir. Para ser um líder de ginásio, não basta ser o melhor treinador da cidade, é preciso ter vários pokémons e em níveis diferentes, adequando os pokémons e níveis de acordo com o desafiante, assim como sendo capaz de criar estratégias diferentes, além de seguir normas e regulamentos severos, sendo que também devo ajudar os treinadores com dicas ou apontar alguns erros em batalha, caso cometam, para ajuda-los em sua jornada, além de dar um TM. Quantas insígnias você tem?

\- Com você, será a minha primeira.

\- Entendo. Eu tenho variações de time que uso quando são treinadores que tentam conquistar a primeira insígnia. Portanto, pode ir até o meu ginásio, quando quiser, para me enfrentar. Fico feliz em não saber que pokémons você tem.

Yukiko agradecia que havia chamado todos para as pokeballs para descansarem, sendo que o Centro pokémon da cidade e dos centros pokémons vizinhos estavam atendendo as emergências e nenhum dos seus pokémons estava ferido.

Portanto, era melhor voltar ao hotel e depois libera-los, após tratar com porções que tinha, além de dar uma boa alimentação, deixando para leva-los ao centro para fazerem apenas um check-up, antes de enfrentar a líder de ginásio.

\- Imagino que a sua insígnia represente pokémons voadores.

\- Sim. Porém, como deve ter visto, meu time de voadores é bem amplo e a maioria esmagadora, tem um segundo tipo. Eu mudo os pokémons, conforme o desafiante para evitar que um desafiante avise o outro da minha estratégia, sendo algo comum tal tática, pelo fato de ver o olhar de surpresa de alguns que foram me desafiar. Não é segredo que uso pokémons voadores, mas, percebi que eles esperavam que eu usasse outros pokémons e se atrapalhou, pois, havia desenvolvido uma estratégia errada e não soube repensar a sua estratégia para usar os pokémons que possuía em suas mãos. Desnecessário dizer, que aqueles que são incapazes de repensar estratégias, pois, é necessário muitas vezes modifica-la, perdem.

\- Bem, ele devia ser capaz de reformular a sua estratégia com os pokémons que tinha em mãos. – Yukiko comenta – Isso é fato.

\- Bem, nem todos tem essa capacidade. O motivo de agirmos assim, é que os treinadores precisam ter em mente que se desejam as nossas insígnias é porque eles almejam competir em torneios ou no torneio principal de cada região, a Arena Pokémon Ocidental ou Oriental, para obter o título de Campeão Pokémon, sendo que depois, podem almejar as Elite Four´s, formados por treinadores de nível de Elite que há em cada região, contendo nesses grupos os Líderes de cada Elite Four, sendo que acima das Elite Four de cada região, as regionais, há a Elite Four Ocidental e a Elite Four Oriental, para a busca respectiva do título de Mestre Pokémon ocidental e Mestre pokémon Oriental, sendo que quem pode desafiá-los são aqueles que derrotaram todas as outras Elite Four, começado pela Arena Pokémon ocidental e oriental, que ocorrem apenas uma vez por ano. O nível dos pokémons da Elite Four Oriental e Elite Four Ocidental são praticamente insanos. Muitos tentam e muitos falham em derrota-los. Mesmo a Arena Pokémon, envolve competições de nível considerável. Os que estão ali batalharam arduamente para ter o direito de estarem ali e as eliminatórias vão separando os melhores. Normalmente, os que estão ali, usam pokémons de níveis elevados, evoluídos ou não em seu último estágio, sendo que nunca encontrará pokémons em estágio inicial, pois, não conseguiram lidar com os evoluídos, assim como de alto nível, do mesmo tipo, pois, irão ser derrotados. Antes, era mais fácil. Há mais de dez anos atrás houve grandes mudanças e o nível exigido foi muito maior, assim como tivemos mudanças nos líderes de ginásio. Muitos perderam os seus títulos por não se adequarem as novas normas e regras de conduta, além de não terem níveis diferentes de pokémons e capacidade de criar estratégias diversificadas. Outros perderam os títulos, pois, usavam o ginásio para outras funções, não pertinentes as batalhas, assim como, por terem mais de um líder, sendo que as cidade só podem ter um líder ou porque limitavam o tipo de treinador que podia enfrenta-los e havia o caso de Líderes que puniam os perdedores. A maioria esmagadora dos líderes de dez anos atrás perdeu o seu título, sumariamente, com o advento das novas regras, por não serem capazes de se adequarem as novas regras.

Yukiko fica surpresa, pois, não sabia o quanto os seus irmãos, filhos de seus padrinhos eram poderosos. Um deles era líder da Elite Four ocidental e a outra, era Líder da Elite Four Oriental. Ou seja, eram treinadores que só estavam abaixo do Mestre Pokémon Ocidental ou do Mestre Pokémon Oriental.

Os líder da Elite Four Ocidental e Elite Four Oriental, somente perdiam para o Mestre Pokémon. Portanto, eram visto como o segundo treinador mais poderoso de todos. Somente derrotando o segundo mais poderia, poderia desafiar o mais poderoso de todos pelo título de Mestre Pokémon.

Afinal, eles eram humildes e saber que eles tinham pokémons de nível tão elevado, já que se tornaram líderes de cada Elite Four era inacreditável, sendo que eles haviam entrado pelos seus próprios méritos, conforme o torneio anual exclusivo para ser membro da Elite Four regional, tendo que vencer todos os regionais, para depois disputar a Elite Four Ocidental ou Oriental, quando alguma deles se aposentava ou então, tinha um desempenho abaixo do excelente.

Além disso, sabia que os membros da Elite Four´s, tanto os regionais, quanto a ocidental e a Oriental, precisavam defender os seus títulos, anualmente, para aqueles que almejavam assumir o cargo deles, que por sua vez, precisavam defender os seus títulos.

Ou seja. O posto de membro da Elite Four de cada região, Oriental ou Ocidental, não era vitalício, assim como do Líder de cada Elite Four.

Então, com essa explicação, Yukiko compreende porque eles ficavam tão ausentes. Eles precisavam treinar constantemente os seus pokémons e desenvolver estratégias.

Afinal, precisavam defender os seus títulos como líderes da Elite Four, anualmente, já que eram desafiados, todos os anos, com eles precisando defender os seus títulos.

Yukiko sabia que cada membro da Elite Four trabalhava com um tipo de pokémon, tornando-o um exímio especialista.

Porém, olhando a líder de ginásio na sua frente, era nítido o fato de que a base de seu ginásio era do tipo voador, sendo que havia o segundo tipo atrelado a eles, não sendo preso aos usuais e isso devia ser o mesmo para os membros da Elite Four e os seus respectivos tipos de pokémon, pois, sabem lidar com tipos diferentes, juntamente com o tipo que são especialistas. No caso da Líder de ginásio que era especialista no tipo voador.

Mas, sabia que dependendo do segundo tipo do pokémon, certos ataques poderiam ser enfraquecidos, mesmo que em tese, fossem efetivos contra o tipo voador.

Portanto, teria que pensar em uma estratégia contra os tipos voadores, tendo em mente que provavelmente, eles vão ter um segundo tipo de elemento, que pode prejudicar a sua estratégia, com ela tendo que estar preparada para repensar a sua estratégia e para isso, precisava ter algum leque de tipos diversos de ataque para usar.

\- Você almeja ser uma Mestra Pokémon, né? Ocidental?

A pergunta da líder de ginásio faz a jovem sair de seus pensamentos e Yukiko responde:

\- Não. Oriental.

A líder de ginásio fica surpresa e pergunta:

\- Tem algum motivo para competir no Ocidente?

\- Bem, meus padrinhos ficaram preocupados quando falei que iria para o Oriente. Então, eu disse a eles que se eu conseguisse as dez insígnias dessa região, mostraria que poderia viajar para o Oriente, sem eles se preocuparem, com eles concordaram com o acordo. Além disso, ouvi dizer que são batalhas desafiadoras e quanto mais experiência eu tiver, melhor. É difícil alguém que nunca enfrentou níveis elevados de oponente, ganhar na primeira vez que compete para Mestre Pokémon ocidental ou Oriental. Portanto, estou pensando em ganhar experiência no Ocidente, para depois, tentar o Oriente, tendo uma maior bagagem e experiência. Meu padrinho e meu pai conseguiram o título de primeira, após as mudanças nas regras. Se bem, que eles haviam conseguido títulos nas regras anteriores, quando só havia a disputa da Liga Pokémon em cada região, existindo Mestres Pokémons regionais. Se formos analisar assim, eles não seriam iniciantes na busca do título de Mestre Pokémon.

\- É uma excelente ideia, sendo que deve estar ciente que terá tudo desde o início. Após conseguir as dez insígnias, você deve entrar na Arena Pokémon Oriental e se tornar a Campeã Pokémon Oriental. Depois disso, terá que ir a todas as regiões orientais e derrotar as Elites Four regionais e depois dos quatro de cada uma, enfrentar o Líder de cada Elite Four e após fazer isso, terá acesso a Elite Four Oriental e seu líder. O derrotando, ganhará o direito de desafiar o Mestre Pokémon Oriental, atual. Derrotando-o, você consegue o título. Se perder, terá que esperar um ano para desafiá-lo, de novo. Ou seja, será um longo caminho. De fato, o Mestre Pokémon oriental é o melhor dos melhores treinadores do Oriente, assim como é com o Ocidental e as batalhas amigáveis tradicionais anuais entre ambos são espetaculares. É um evento, internacional demonstrando a união, assim como uma rivalidade amigável entre o Ocidente e o Oriente representado pelos seus respectivos Mestres Pokémons.

\- Obrigada. Eu vou voltar para o hotel. Preciso descansar.

\- Por nada. Faz bem em descansar. Eu ainda vou ficar por aqui. Provavelmente, amanhã não abrirei o ginásio, pois, o prefeito já anunciou o Luto oficial para amanhã.

\- Bem, considerando o ataque de hoje e a perda de tantas vidas, tanto humanas, quanto de pokémons, um dia de luto parece ser o melhor.

\- Sim. Essa foi uma noite negra...

A líder olha em volta, para as luzes do parque de diversões, que ainda estavam inteiras, para depois ver danos em vários brinquedos, sangue por toda a parte e os vários corpos ensacados, assim como de pokémons ensacados. Ela torce os punhos e fala, irada:

\- Maldita Equipe Rocket... Isso é imperdoável!

\- Senão fosse pela chegada da senhora, a situação teria sido pior. O ataque aéreo maciço e igualmente inesperado os surpreendeu. – Yukiko fala.

\- É a minha amada cidade. Não posso permitir que a Equipe Rocket faça o que desejar com ela e não somente pelo fato do Líder de ginásio ser em muitos casos a primeira linha de defesa da cidade. Até porque, temos vários pokémons e muita experiência em coordenar ataques simultâneos para ajudar a polícia, cuidando do apoio.

\- Depois de amanhã, eu irei desafiá-la pela insígnia.

\- Estarei aguardando ansiosamente.

Conforme se afastava, ela ficava triste ao ver os corpos de pessoas e de pokémons, todos cobertos, com as equipes trabalhando com vários pokémons que transportavam os corpos. A tristeza passa e dá lugar ao ódio, com ela torcendo os punhos, amaldiçoando a Equipe Rocket.

Segundo o que ouviu, poderia ter sido pior, sem a interferência da líder de ginásio, a melhor treinadora de sua cidade e capaz de comandar exemplarmente vários pokémons ao mesmo tempo, coordenando ataques e usando combos. Ela demonstrou um domínio incrível e decisões analíticas, definindo os melhores ataques e a forma como seriam usados para derrotar os Rockets, não permitindo a eles a chance de atirarem em seus pokémons, graças as manobras aéreas e velocidades de voo inacreditáveis. Como conseguiriam mirar em um alvo móvel e de deslocamento ágil? Era algo impossível.

Portanto, nada puderam fazer pelo contra ataque aéreo maciço.

Ela decide visitar o hospital, para saber da jovem e após vários minutos, chega ao hospital em que ela estava internada, sendo que observa um vaporeon se afastando do mesmo, segurando a sua pokeball na boca, fazendo a jovem arquear o cenho.


	15. A ira de um pokémon

**Notas do Autor**

Vaporeon consegue...

Yukiko decide...

 **Capítulo 15 - A ira de um pokémon**

Pelo cheiro, identifica como sendo a vaporeon da jovem que havia sido internada.

Ela percebe que a pokémon estava farejando o ar, para correr em alguns trechos, tornando a farejar o ar, com Yukiko a seguindo, até que observa que ela deixa a pokéball dela oculta em um canto, antes de entrar em um beco.

Ela se aproxima e ao olhar para o beco, observa que havia um homem ferido, exibindo uma perna congelada e que falava em um celular, até que avista a vaporeon que estava irada.

Yukiko nota que ele vai erguer uma arma, quando lança a sua pokeball, exclamando:

\- Fuu-chan, use Air slash no pulso desse bandido ordinário!

O skarmory sai da pokeball e usa lâminas de vento cortantes para decepar a mão do Rocket, fazendo a arma cair ao lado dele, com o mesmo gritando de dor, enquanto saia sangue de seu coto.

A vaporeon olha para trás e fica surpresa com a presença da treinadora que fala:

\- Recomendo que use o seu Icebeam no pulso dele para estancar o sangramento, se pretende se vingar.

Ela se refaz da surpresa e consente, usando o seu ataque de gelo para estancar o sangramento, com o homem olhando desesperado para a Yukiko e a vaporeon na frente dele.

\- Agora, ele é todo seu. Imagino que seja esse bastardo que atirou em sua treinadora.

\- Sim. Foi ele. Esse bastardo só escapou com uma perna congelada.

A vaporeon fala em linguagem pokémon, dentre rosnados, sem desgrudar os olhos do humano a sua frente que tentava se arrastar, debilmente, sentindo o sangue gelar ao ver o olhar de ódio da pokémon a sua frente.

Ela fica surpresa ao ver que a jovem entendia o que ela falava ao responder:

\- Entendo. Por isso, trouxe a sua pokeball. Não podia se afastar dela. Fique a vontade. Fuu-chan, volte.

Ela não queria que o skarmory olhasse a violência que a vaporeon iria praticar no Rocket e por isso, preferia guarda-lo na pokeball

Yukiko se aproxima da pokémon e dá dicas a Vaporeon, que fica feliz de ter dicas de como puni-lo, enquanto que o bandido ficava ainda mais aterrorizado, começando a implorar, com Yukiko dando a ideia de silenciá-lo ao congelar a mandíbula do Rocket, com a vaporeon acatando a sugestão, sendo que a jovem falou que devia torturar ele, lentamente, com ela decidindo seguir o conselho dela.

A pokémon, primeiro, o castra, para depois quebra todos os ossos, menos a cabeça e o tórax sobre orientação de Yukiko, para depois rasgar a pele dele e em seguida, usa ele como uma bola, acertando-o com a cauda várias vezes, fazendo-o se chocar contra entulhos, cortando ainda mais os seus músculos, sendo que os seus gritos foram abafados por gelo em sua boca, para depois ela dar um coice em um entulho pesado de ferro, com o Rocket vendo o objeto caindo em direção a ele, esmagando o seu tórax, com o seu sangue saindo pelo que restou dos músculos, sendo que não tinha pele. As paredes estavam tingidas de sangue e partes do Rocket.

Yukiko e Vaporeon ouvem passos, sendo que pelas vozes, identificam como sendo outros Rockets, pois, ele deve ter pedido auxílio, antes que encontrasse ambas.

\- Seria interessante um Icebeam neles, né? Eu vou dar cobertura a você.

A pokémon fica surpresa e depois consente, usando ice beam neles e os retardatários que escaparam são surpreendidos por um ataque de chamas que lembrava um lança chamas, no caso, o golpe Flamethower, oriundo de Kibaryuu e Honoo.

Yukiko lança uma pokeball, exclamando:

\- Fuu-chan! Combo! Use Air slash!

As laminas de vento, apenas intensificam as chamas, ampliando o poder delas, assim como as espalhava, queimando o máximo possível, além das lâminas de vento, retalharem a pele e as roupas deles.

Oculta nas sombras, a pikachu shiny que era uma experiência que fugiu da Equipe Rocket, observava a cena, confessando que era difícil resistir a tentação de eletrocutá-los até a morte, assando eles, lentamente, conforme a eletricidade percorria os seus corpos.

Mesmo com vontade de tortura-los até a morte, sabia que precisava se manter oculta. Antes, ao ver a tortura do Rocket, ela havia adorado, enquanto anotava mentalmente as dicas que ela deu a vaporeon, pois, foram excelentes a seu ver.

A Goddess of Storm, percebeu que Yukiko podia entender a linguagem pokémon, a deixando curiosa sobre ela, além de apreciar o fato dela ser tão sádica quanto ela, encontrando outra coisa em comum com a jovem peculiar, a seu ver.

No beco, a jovem agradece aos seus pokémons e os chama para as pokeballs, para que não vissem o estado do outro Rocket, para depois, ambas ouvirem o som de sirenes.

A polícia chega ao local e a vaporeon pega a sua pokeball na boca, com Yukiko explicando o que ocorreu e após os policiais colherem depoimentos, enquanto que as ambulâncias levavam os bandidos sobreviventes sobre escolta policial para garantir que não fugissem, até os hospitais próximos dali, um policial dá carona a jovem e para a vaporeon até o hospital em que a treinadora da pokémon se encontrava internada.

Na sala de espera, a mãe da jovem fica surpresa ao ver a pokémon que entrava junto de Yukiko, sendo que em meio a dor e preocupação em que se encontrava, não havia percebido o sumiço da pokémon. Yukiko explica o que ela fez e a senhora afaga a pokémon, falando:

\- Compreendo... Você nunca ficaria em paz se não pegasse o bastardo que atirou nela. Eu também não ficaria em paz sabendo que ele escapou. Você fez um favor a nós duas. O bastardo pagou pelo que fez. Venha. Vamos esperar juntas.

A vaporeon senta ao lado da senhora, com Yukiko sentando próximo delas, falando:

\- A sua filha foi uma heroína. O ataque dela garantiu o nosso contra-ataque inicial, dando tempo da líder de ginásio da cidade chegar ao local com os seus pokémons e após ela chegar, a polícia chegou.

\- Sim. Ela sempre foi assim.

Após horas de vigília, a jovem é levada a UTI, sendo que está entubada, respirando por aparelhos, enquanto que a médica se aproximava com ar pesaroso, falando:

\- Fizemos todo o possível. A bala atingiu alguns órgãos, sendo que estas balas são de armamento pesado. Houve uma hemorragia intensa e alguns danos internos. As próximas horas são críticas e as chances de sobrevivência dela, é de menos de trinta por cento.

A avó dela chora desesperada, sendo amparada por Yukiko, que usa a outra mão para amparar a vaporeon desolada, sendo que a senhora e a pokémon choravam.

No quarto, tanto a avó, quanto a vaporeon ficam em vigília ao lado da cama da jovem.

Após alguns minutos, Yukiko é avisada que o horário de visitou acabou e que precisava se retirar.

A treinadora olha para a jovem que lutava por sua vida e pergunta, antes de abandonar o recinto:

\- Qual o nome dela?

\- Yuko.

\- Estou orando para que ela se recupere.

\- Muito obrigada. Você foi muito gentil.

A vaporeon consente, enquanto Yukiko saia.

Ela passa ao lado do Centro pokémon, notando o frenesi dentro do mesmo, sendo que como era um grande Centro pokémon, havia mais de um médico e enfermeira com seus respectivos ajudantes que atendiam a demanda dos pokémons.

Ela entra e percebe que por não compreenderem a linguagem pokémon, havia dificuldade em tratar os feridos, demorado um tempo considerável para descobrir os problemas dos pokémons e onde estavam os danos, sendo agravado pelo fato de que estavam trabalhando acima de sua capacidade por causa do que aconteceu no parque.

Os treinadores ficavam agoniados pelos seus pokémons, com muitos chorando desesperados, enquanto que outros imploravam para salvarem os seus pokémons. Era um ambiente de desespero e de caos, de certa forma.

Pokémons gemiam de dor, enquanto que outros gritavam, sendo que muitos estavam agonizantes, enquanto que as chanseys e audinos, assim como Blissey´s, se desdobravam em atender as demandas.

Yukiko se aproxima de uma das médicas pokémons que tentava cuidar de um pokémon que gritava pelas dores lacerantes que sentia e ela fala, após tomar uma decisão:

\- Ele fala que está sentindo dor na sua pata dianteira direta, com a dor irradiando para as costas. Também está sentindo fortes dores na barriga.

A médica olha estarrecida para a jovem que fala, seriamente:

\- Eu entendo a linguagem pokémon.

\- Se o que me disse é verdade, então... – ela murmura surpresa.

Nisso, o resultado dos exames chegam, trazidos por uma chansey e a médica fica surpresa ao ver que a jovem estava certa.

\- Só peço para não revelar essa habilidade a ninguém, por favor.

\- Tudo bem. Entendo a sua preocupação e adoraríamos ter a ajuda de alguém que possa traduzir para nós o que eles sentem e onde é a dor, agilizando o diagnóstico. Por causa da Equipe Rocket, estamos com superlotação e muitos estão gritando. Além disso, os exames não saem rapidamente e alguns minutos podem ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte.

\- Entendo.

Nisso, graças a ajuda providencial de Yukiko, eles conseguiam agilizar os diagnósticos e na manhã do dia seguinte, todos haviam sido medicados e tratados.

Naquele instante, ela estava tomando uma bebida, quando entra na sala onde ela se encontrava, o casal de médicos e alguns enfermeiros e enfermeiras.

Um deles fala:

\- Graças a você, pudemos cuidar rapidamente deles, garantindo melhores chances de sobrevivência, já que balas de calibre pesado, como as que furam aço, conseguem perfurar os pokémons, provocando danos severos e em alguns casos, danos gravíssimos. Inclusive, acredito que graças a você, salvamos várias vidas nessa madrugada. Agora, está tudo tranquilo. A equipe médica do outro Centro Pokémon, também agradece a ajuda e juram guardar segredo.

Durante a noite, o outro Pokémon Center estava com dificuldade e ela agiu como tradutora deles que aproximavam os pokémons do telefone de audiovisual, para ela traduzir o que eles falavam, juntamente com a imagem.

Portanto, Yukiko estava atendendo a dois Centros pokémons, simultaneamente.

\- Fico aliviada em saber disso. Fico feliz em poder ajuda-los.

\- Nós agradecemos de coração.

\- Ainda precisam da minha ajuda?

\- Não. Já está tudo tranquilo.

\- Vou voltar ao hotel e descansar. Amanhã irei até o ginásio aqui da cidade. A base do ginásio são pokémons voadores, mas, percebi que muitos têm elementos adicionais.

\- Desejamos boa sorte e novamente, agradecemos a ajuda.

Yukiko fica sem graça e fala:

\- Fico feliz em ajudar a salvar a vida dos pokémons ao ajudar a agilizar os diagnósticos. Estava agoniada, conforme ouvia os gritos de dor e agonia deles.

\- Por favor, fique para o café da manhã.

Nisso, a levam até uma mesa e ela come junto deles, para depois se despedir.

Ela volta ao hotel para descansar e de fato, nenhum dos que trabalhavam no Centro comentam da habilidade dela, pois, graças a ela, puderam salvar vidas. Sem a ajuda dela, muitos pokémons teriam morrido, antes deles conseguirem fazer um diagnóstico preciso, enquanto que eles ficavam curiosos para saber onde ela aprendeu a traduzir o que os pokémons, de várias espécies, falavam.

Afinal, o único humano que era conhecido por conseguir entender o que os pokémons falavam era um homem chamado N, que prestava ajuda aos Centros Pokémons ao agir como interprete, quando o Centro pokémon se encontrava sobrecarregado, precisando de ajuda para agilizar o diagnóstico.

Por coincidência, naquela madrugada, ele estava atendendo outros Centros pokémons que estavam sobrecarregados com as emergências e não tinha como ele atender mais um Centro pokémon, para agir como interprete, através do sistema audiovisual de comunicação.

No hotel, ela tira os pokémons da pokeball, dando comida para eles e depois, todos dormem com ela na cama, sendo que ela havia fechado as cortinas para que a luz do sol não entrasse, pois, amanheceria em breve.

Enquanto isso há dezenas de quilômetros dali, uma inspetora Joy, estava caminhando por uma rua, quando ouve uma discussão, sendo que ela nota que eram homens estranhos, cercando outro homem.


	16. Corrompendo um coração

**Notas do Autor**

Os humanos conseguem corromper o coração gentil, amavél e benevolente de...

Durante a noite...

Longe dali, um pokémon...

 **Capítulo 16 - Corrompendo um coração**

Julgando erroneamente que era apenas um grupo de simples criminosos, ela pega a sua pokeball e faz sair a sua Latias que ascende ao céu de mau humor odiando ter sido capturada, enquanto sentia tristeza pelo fato de seu irmão ter sido capturado e de quebra, ela, que foi capturada por outro humano bastardo a seu ver. Seu coração outrora bom e benevolente para com os humanos somente conseguia sentir ódio por eles. Um ódio que perdurava por anos, oriundo da traição que ela e seu irmão sofreram e posterior captura deles. Os humanos conseguiram corromper o coração outrora benevolente e gentil daquela pokémon lendária.

Então, a Latias percebe que um homem com uma arma se aproximava por trás de sua mestra e sorri, pois a arma estava apontada para a cabeça da humana e um humano não sobreviveria nessas circunstâncias, enquanto percebia que ela não notou a aproximação, provavelmente, por estar pensando em qual golpe ela podia usar.

A pokémon decidiu se esgueirar ainda mais nas sombras impedindo que a vissem, enquanto sentia uma ansiedade imensa para que aquele humano matasse a sua mestra, a libertando.

A lendária sente prazer ao ver que a humana ordinária a seu ver, viu tarde demais a arma. A face de medo dela lhe deu muito prazer.

Latias confessava que adorou ver tal cena e depois, após grande expectativa, ouviu o tiro que tanto ansiava para depois ver o corpo sem vida da inspetora Joy caindo no chão com a pokeball dela rolando para longe dela.

Então, antes que o homem pegasse a pokeball, a Latias desceu em um rasante, a pegando, enquanto evitava ferir o humano, pois ele a livrou da humana que a capturou e a subjugou. Frente ao ato dele sentia gratidão pelo humano. Apenas por causa disso não o atacou.

Lapras se afasta do local o mais rápido que conseguia cortando o ar velozmente. Ela vibrava de felicidade enquanto comemorava em pensamento:

" _Eu consegui! Estou livre! Agora posso voltar a procurar o meu irmão! Mas antes vou assumir uma forma humana usando os meus poderes. Fui burra ao não usar uma forma humana. Se tivesse usado não teria sido capturada. Eu sou ciente do erro que cometi e não vou cometer tal erro de novo."_

Longe dali, sentindo uma imensa satisfação enquanto olhava um grupo de rochedos a beira do mar, ela atira com violência a sua pokeball contra as pedras. O objeto se fragmenta em inúmeros pedaços com os mesmos caindo no mar, sentindo-se totalmente livre.

Então, passa a dar piruetas no ar, para depois fazer manobras aéreas sentindo a liberdade conforme sentia o vento em sua pele com o seu coração vibrando de felicidade frente a sua liberdade.

O sabor da liberdade recém-conquistada a fez se concentrar ainda mais na tarefa de encontrar o seu irmão e libertá-lo do humano bastardo, sendo que queria acertar contas com aquele que separou ambos, sentindo que agora conseguiria matar facilmente um humano.

Afinal, no passado que ela se envergonhava atualmente, tal pensamento seria considerado um ato hediondo a seu ver e que por causa dessa visão, no momento que ela podia ter feito algo para salvar o seu irmão, não fez. Agora, ela sentia que podia matar, tranquilamente, qualquer humano que ousasse ficar em seu caminho, enquanto se lastimava de não ter feito isso no passado, matando rapidamente o humano que capturou o seu irmão para depois libertá-lo.

Frente a tal pensamento, acaba se lembrando do dia em que um homem cercou o seu irmão e usou um pokémon que ele chamava de Darkai para captura-lo, sendo que Latios gritou mentalmente para ela fugir dali enquanto ele lutava. Ela não queria se afastar, até que o seu irmão mais velho mandou asperamente ela se afastar dali.

Consentindo, chorando copiosamente ela se afasta, assumindo uma forma humana semelhante a de sua Guardiã falecida, sendo que o líder do templo, pai desta, também havia morrido há alguns meses atrás.

Então, após alguns minutos, ocorre o fim de sua conexão mental com o seu irmão fazendo-a ficar desesperada, enquanto tentava compreender o que aconteceu e como os encontraram, uma vez que somente algumas pessoas sabiam os locais em que podiam ser vistos.

Ela não sabia que o fim de sua conexão mental era por causa da pokeball que capturou e subjugou o seu irmão.

Depois, se esgueirando pelas sombras, ela avista a distância o humano que os cercou feliz, olhando para o objeto redondo, exclamando:

\- Eu consegui mais um lendário!

Latias chorava copiosamente com as suas lágrimas peroladas caindo no chão, para depois ver os moradores se aproximando e teve a esperança que eles salvariam o seu irmão conseguindo libertá-lo. Mas ficou decepcionada, assim como chocada ao ver que se aproximavam sorrindo estendendo a mão com o humano dando várias notas a alguns deles. Latias havia reconhecido aqueles pedaços de papéis como sendo o tal de dinheiro como chamavam aqueles pedaços de folhas, para depois ele cumprimentar esse grupo, partindo em seguida com o seu irmão capturado.

Ela cai de joelhos no chão, desamparada, chorando ainda mais, abraçando a si mesma, murmurando "onii-chan", enquanto observava desolada ele se afastando.

Após passar o choque, sentindo raiva ao ver que haviam sido traídos e vendidos pelos humanos que defendiam, ela assume a sua forma verdadeira e voa dali tentando encontrar o seu irmão, tendo dificuldade em encontra-lo pelo fato de não terem mais a conexão mental que foi suprimida pela pokeball.

Ela se recorda de quando estava a beira de um lago chorando, olhando desolada o seu reflexo, imersa em pensamentos tristes até que ouve a voz de um humano e quando vira o focinho, só tem tempo de ver algo rosa e sentir um golpe potente e depois outro, com ela não conseguindo escapar até que sente ser atirado algo contra ela e em seguida, sente a sua mente sendo subjugada como se uma força a comprimisse, sendo o mais próximo que conseguia chegar da descrição do que sentia, enquanto tentava se libertar de algo que não compreendia até que sente que não consegue mais se libertar com a sua mente sendo comprimida novamente, ficando confusa com o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Ao sair da pokeball olha para a humana que agora sorria gentilmente, sendo que estava em choque, enquanto tentava se afastar, apenas para ser detida no ar ao sentir que algo a prendia como se fosse uma força invisível que a impedia de se afastar e o pior de tudo para Latias foi quando a mulher ordenou que ele descesse, começando a ficar irada ao sentir que era obrigada a obedecê-la.

A humana se aproxima e a afaga com ela passando a sentir nojo pelo toque dela, assim como ira. O seu coração outrora bom e gentil fora rasgado pela traição vil dos homens e que para agravar a situação, um humano terminava de esmigalhar o seu coração ao privá-la de procurar o seu adorado irmão para salvá-lo.

Em um ato de ira, bate não mão da mulher com a sua cabeça, para depois ela ordenar que ela voltasse para dentro do objeto redondo com Latias tendo que acatar.

Dentro da pokeball ela sentia a mente estranha, embora chorasse. O corpo estava estranho, mas nem por isso parava de chorar. Os fiapos de seu coração eram triturados e somente restou a dor, uma dor que se converteu em ira e depois em ódio ao longo dos anos e que consumiu o seu coração. Passou a odiar os humanos e desprezar a si mesma por ter sido patética, assim como uma imbecil ao agir uma heroína ao salvar os humanos que venderam o seu irmão e que agora, um humano de outro lugar a capturava, a subjugando, impedindo-a de ir atrás do seu irmão. Os anos em que ficou subjugada a humana que a capturou somente fizeram com que o seu coração fosse habitado pelo ódio e ira. Odiava os humanos com toda a força do seu coração e daria a sua alma para estraçalhar aquela humana que a capturou.

Para piorar a situação, por vários anos foi obrigada a ouvir uma Chansey que enchia a boca para elogiar a mestra delas e ficava massacrando a sua audição para que visse a grandiosidade da humana e outros adjetivos que a deixaram irada. A humana não lhe tocava mais, a menos que quisesse perder a mão. Com muito custo, ela conseguia atacar a sua mestra, ao menos na parte de morder para desespero da Chansey.

Latias concordava que preferia ficar confinada a ouvir a "bola rosa irritante" como apelidara a pokémon, com ela sentindo vontade todas as vezes de ataca-la. O ato de defender a mestra delas causava o efeito oposto e a "bola rosa irritante" não percebia isso. Em vez de amenizar seus sentimentos, ela os estava intensificando, assim como o seu ódio pela mestra delas.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos ao pensar no desgosto e decepção da "bola rosa irritante" quando descobrisse que seria obrigada a servir ao assassino de sua amada e idolatrada mestra por ele ter a sua pokeball. Latias sorria frente a isso ficando feliz ao tê-lo poupado. O humano não somente ajudou em sua liberdade sem saber, assim como acabaria fazendo um favor a pokémon lendária ao se tornar mestre da "bola rosa irritante" que ficará deprimida, revoltada e raivosa por ter que obedecer ao assassino daquela que venerava com adoração.

Frente a esse pensamento sente uma satisfação enorme.

Afinal, após quinze anos de sofrimento a ouvindo defender com ardor e profunda admiração a mestra delas, Latias teria a sua vingança quando a mesma passasse a servir ao assassino daquela que ela amava.

Então, sorrindo ao imaginar a Chansey sendo obrigada a servir o assassino da mestra delas, ela decide voltar ao local onde ela e seu irmão, nasceram. No caso, uma caverna em uma ilha isolada e após entrar na mesma vê o ninho em que viviam, passando a olha-lo com carinho para depois apalpar o chão encontrando dois orbes pequenos, mas de cores vívidas, tendo uma espécie de três faixas coloridas dentro de cada esfera cristalina.

Então, ela fica assustada quando ouve uma voz, se amaldiçoando por não ter checado melhor o entorno antes de entrar na caverna. Ela temia ser um humano com um pokémon poderoso para enfraquece-la e captura-la. Ela não suportaria servir a um humano novamente. Era um pensamento demasiadamente hediondo para ela e igualmente desesperador.

" _Vejo que encontrou as mega pedras, sua e de seu irmão Latios."_

Ela fica assustada até que percebe que era uma voz que soou na sua mente e ao sair da caverna ainda hesitante, avista dois pokémons que flutuavam no ar fazendo-a arquear o cenho, enquanto relaxava ao identificar eles como sendo selvagens.

Então, ela identifica Mew que ajudou no passado o criador deles, Arceus. Mew havia sido criada para ajudar o Deus pokémon, enquanto ele criava a vida, o tempo e o espaço.

Porém, ela não conseguia identificar o outro ser ao lado dela, embora pudesse sentir alguma conecção entre eles, de certa forma.

" _Quem é você? A Mew eu já conheço. Ela foi a primeira lendária a ser criada por Arceus-sama."_

" _Eu me chamo Mewtwo. Você é a Latias, que juntamente com Latios, foram criados para serem os Guardiões do Infinito, além de protegerem Alta Mare como Guardiões."_

" _Por favor, não pronuncie o nome desse local asqueroso que odeio tanto... Eu me amarguro até hoje por ter me dedicado a ser uma heroína para aqueles humanos bastardos. Eu fui no mínimo uma estúpida e o preço que nós pagamos, eu e o meu irmão, foi a nossa liberdade ao sermos usados pelos humanos como seus escravos particulares" – ela fala mentalmente com toda a amargura que sentia pelos anos de confinamento, sendo obrigada a obedecer aquela que a privou de sua liberdade, a impedindo assim de salvar o seu adorado irmão._

" _É compreensível. Já passei por algo semelhante. Eu imagino o quanto você sofreu. Se bem, que eu nunca tive um irmão para saber como é esse sentimento."_

Ela podia sentir a sinceridade das palavras daquele ser.

" _Entendo... Bem, saindo desse assunto no mínimo desagradável, pois não quero me lembrar da época que eu fui uma completa estúpida ao proteger aqueles bastardos ingratos, você disse que essas esferas eram mega pedras. O que é uma mega pedra?"_

Mewtwo explica e depois se concentra com o seu corpo brilhando, sendo envolto em uma espécie de cristal translucido iridescente.

Após este cristal desaparecer, revela Mewtwo com uma nova forma que era menor que a anterior, além de ter uma crista comprida com o corpo bem diferente e que lembrava o corpo de Mew.

Então, ele fala:

" _Esse é o poder da mega evolução. Eu dominei a mega evolução, sozinho. Logo, você também pode alcançar a mega evolução por si mesmo. Você e seu irmão."_

" _Como?"_

" _Se concentre naquela esfera e ela entrará em seu corpo."_

Latias faz isso e sente-se estranha, enquanto a pedra era absorvida.

" _E agora?"_

Mewtwo explica o processo para mega evoluir sozinho e observa junto de Mew, ela treinado arduamente para dominar essa mega evolução até que consegue se transformar sozinha e comemora para depois perguntar:

" _Por que me ajudou? Não que eu esteja reclamando. Apenas estou curiosa."_


	17. Reencontro

**Notas do Autor**

Mewtwo decide...

Latias decide...

Latios fica...

 **Capítulo 17 - Reencontro**

" _Vi em seus pensamentos que está em busca do seu irmão e quer se vingar do humano que os separou. Como posso dizer, sinto simpatia pela sua causa. Mas, como deve ter percebido é mais seguro assumir uma forma humana para andar entre os humanos. Nós, lendários, somos alvos deles e existem lendários capturados."_

" _Os humanos não prestam! Eu e o meu irmão, além de sermos Guardiões do Infinito, defendíamos uma cidade chamada Alta Mare. E por que fizemos isso? Para sermos capturados? Ele foi capturado e depois, não obstante, quando fui procura-lo acabei capturada por uma bastarda! Nós protegemos os humanos e como eles nos retribuíram? Capturando a nós dois! A tradição dos Guardiões de Alta Mare terminará conosco. Continuaremos apenas com o nosso título, Guardiões do Infinito dado por Arceus-sama. Que aquela cidade seja destruída. O que vou fazer agora é pegar a Soul Dew que está com os humanos. Eles não merecem ser protegidos! Quando o meu irmão foi capturado, eles procuraram nos ajudar? Não. Deixaram aquele bastardo levar o meu irmão, sendo que na verdade ele foi vendido pelos humanos a aquele treinador. Antes, eu sentia orgulho de ser uma heroína, agora me envergonho da época que os protegia."_ – ela fala o final com visível desgosto, pois essa época em que os protegia havia se tornado uma lembrança demasiadamente amarga para a mesma e acreditava que era o mesmo para o seu irmão.

" _Eu entendo os seus sentimentos... Sabe, seria divertido vê-los sendo destruídos por estarem sem a pedra protetora. – Mewtwo comenta com um sorriso e Mew revira os olhos com ele notando, sendo que fala – Mew-chan, você nunca teve problemas com os humanos. Além disso, auxiliou Arceus-sama na criação de tudo. Você foi a primeira lendária criada com esse propósito. É normal você defender a vida."_

Mew suspira ao ouvir a conversa mental de ambos, pois não concordava em retirar vidas, sendo que sabia que talvez não tivesse direito de criticar ambos, pois eles sofreram nas mãos dos humanos. Ela, que nunca sofreu por causa dos humanos, não conseguiria compreender por completo o sofrimento que eles passaram e os sofrimentos que alguns lendários ainda passam nas mãos dos humanos, sendo plenamente ciente disso.

Portanto, não seria certo julga-los. Nem quem ela amava, assim como aquela lendária que demonstrava dor no olhar ao citar os humanos. Ela sofreu e muito. Tal sofrimento tocava o coração de Mew, sendo que ela olha para Mewtwo, tentando imaginar o quanto ele sofreu, pois notou certa dor em seus olhos ao citar os humanos, com essa dor sendo semelhante a dor de Latias, apesar da dor da lendária ser mais intensa que daquele que ela amava.

A pokémon gentil e meiga sai de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de Latias.

" _Agora, com essa mega evolução, eu posso tomar a pedra. Após toma-la, eu vou atrás do meu irmão."_

" _É uma ideia excelente. Creio que posso ajudar você. – nisso, aproxima o dedo da testa dela e mostra onde o seu irmão está e com quem – O nome do humano bastardo é Tobias. Mas tome cuidado. Ele capturou seu irmão com um Darkrai. Você precisa encontrar uma forma de tomar as pokeballs dele, se aproximando cautelosamente na forma humana. Se ele a ver como Latias vai capturar você e como ele é um bastardo, com certeza vai mandar Latios ataca-la. Para um ser desprezível como ele, seria um deleite assistir ao irmão que se sacrificou para proteger a irmã de ser capturada, ser o pokémon que iria enfraquecê-la para ela ser capturada. Não acredito que Latios vai conseguir lutar contra a subjugação da pokéball. Não são todos que conseguem resistir a essa submissão. Se ele pudesse resistir, já teria atacado o bastardo e pegado a sua pokeball. Se ele não fez isso até agora, é porque não consegue lutar contra e se você deixar que isso aconteça, ele vai se deprimir para o resto de sua existência."_

" _Vou tomar cuidado. Muito obrigada!"_ – ela agradece emocionada.

Nisso, ela se despede e voa velozmente dali, sentindo que havia ficado mais aerodinâmica com a sua mega evolução.

Na ilha de Alto Mare, ela pega a pedra responsável por proteger aquela ilha e voou tão velozmente que os humanos somente puderam sentir o vento e depois constatar que a Soul Dew foi roubada, sendo que na verdade, Latias apenas tomou o que pertencia a ela e não aos humanos, sendo que ela e o irmão somente permitiam que os humanos tivessem a joia para que ficassem protegidos. Agora, ela removia essa proteção por não serem mais dignos de tê-la, a seu ver.

Ela faz um colar e passa a carregar a pedra, enquanto voava até ficar próxima de uma cidade do continente, para depois descer sorrateiramente em um beco, assumindo em seguida uma forma semelhante a humana, passando a andar pelas ruas tranquilamente.

Após alguns metros, ela avista uma foto no jornal identificando como sendo o tal de Tobias. A matéria falava de uma batalha que ele participou pelo título de campeão, citando a cidade e após conseguir roubar um mapa de uma loja, sao velozmente dali e após entrar em um beco, assume a sua forma verdadeira realizando em seguida a mega evolução para se afastar velozmente rumo a cidade onde ele se encontrava.

Após chegar na cidade onde ele se encontrava, fica surpresa ao constatar que podia sentir a localização do seu irmão graças a mega evolução, juntamente com a Soul Dew que brilhava em suas mãos. Ela sentia que o poder daquela joia e da mega evolução havia intensificado os laços com o seu irmão, permitindo que sentisse a sua localização, embora fosse consideravelmente precária.

Ela passa a voar mais alto, procurando se ocultar na escuridão, enquanto ficava atenta a qualquer movimento suspeito, pois não permitiria ser capturada novamente, enquanto ficava tranquila pelo fato de que podia voar velozmente dali ao menor sinal de perigo.

Ainda de madrugada, algumas horas depois, ela se aproxima de um local sentindo que seu irmão estava ali.

Rapidamente, ela pousa com suavidade em cima de uma viga assumindo a forma humana, para depois se ocultar nas sombras, enquanto olhava para baixo, avistando o treinador bastardo a se ver, Tobias, preso em uma cadeira e ao lado deste havia outro treinador, sendo que ela não sabia que esse homem tinha um lendário, o Heitran e que por isso havia sido capturado pela nova Equipe Rocket, juntamente com Tobias.

Ambos se encontravam gravemente feridos e respiravam com dificuldade, após terem sido torturados por várias horas, sendo usadas drogas para mantê-los conscientes, assim como para impedi-los de morrer. Eles haviam sofrido também várias amputações. Não obstante, a cadeira embaixo deles era aberta e um grupo de Rocket´s usou uma maça na ponta de uma corda, fazendo esta acertar embaixo da virilha deles através do buraco na cadeira que deixava exposta a sua virilha. A dor era indiscutível e Tobias ainda estava surpreso por manter alguma parte dele sóbria ainda, sendo que acreditava que havia se tornado estéril.

Então, um Rocket exclama animado:

\- Nós temos três lendários para presenteá-la! Eu prevejo uma promoção!

\- Nós prevemos uma promoção. – outro o corrige.

Então, o homem responsável por tortura-los por várias horas, se aproxima de Tobias com um sorriso sádico falando:

\- É uma pena que a nossa brincadeira terminou.

Amordaçado, Tobias encontra-se debilitado e sem forças, além de sentir a dor lacerante em sua virilha estourada, pois tinha certeza que havia se tornado estéril, além de sentir dores intensas nos inúmeros cortes em sua pele, sendo que havia ferimentos abertos e outros que eram mais graves e que haviam recebido pontos, além de ter várias queimaduras em sua epiderme, com as suas unhas e dentes tendo sido arrancados um a um. Ele era empurrado a insanidade pela dor extrema e os medicamentos aplicados nele mantinham a sua vida para o seu horror.

\- Bem, a brincadeira foi boa enquanto durou. Infelizmente, não podemos brincar mais. Sabe, eu tenho um compromisso agendado e se prezo a minha vida preciso cumprir com esse compromisso. É uma pena que os melhores prazeres são negados a nós, não acha? – ele fala erguendo uma lâmina afiada para Tobias, enquanto exibia uma face sádica.

Latias assumiu a sua forma verdadeira, esgueirando-se pelas sombras, próxima do teto, sentindo um grande prazer ao descobrir que o humano bastardo havia sido torturado. Com a sua mega evolução ativa, ela espera o homem que torturou aquele que capturou o seu irmão se afastar, pois não queria mata-lo.

Afinal, ele torturou e muito o humano que ela odiava e a mega Latias sentia muito prazer nisso. Ele fez um favor a ela. Matá-lo, seria errado.

Focando-se na caixa com as pokeballs decidindo leva-la, já que não sabia exatamente qual pokeball era a do seu irmão, uma vez que ele estava subjugado pela mesma e mesmo com os poderes da mega evolução e da Soul Dew, eles não forneciam a localização exata dele, sendo que ela conhecia perfeitamente a sensação da subjugação e o ódio que sentia por ter sido subjugada.

Então, após inspirar profundamente, se preparando, assim como concentrando os seus poderes em suas asas, ela avança velozmente até a caixa, a pegando, sendo que decide levar Tobias, o segurando pela boca enquanto pegava a caixa com as mãos, sendo que no ato de voar ela acaba decepando alguns Rockets em virtude da aerodinâmica cortante de suas asas, sendo que a pele humana era frágil, assim como o corpo deles.

Portanto era fácil cortá-los e sentia muito prazer ao fazer isso.

Tobias nota que era a Latias e pergunta quando ela tirou a mordaça dele:

\- Por que me salvou?

" _Salvar você? Por que o salvaria?"_

\- Como assim?

" _Acha mesmo que merece morrer assim tão facilmente? Por favor. Isso seria ofensivo. Você tirou o meu amado irmão de mim e por sua causa, acabei sendo capturada. Conseguir a liberdade e um novo nível de poder. Amei saber que você foi torturado, mas você merece mais. Eu e o meu irmão formos muito idiotas em proteger vocês humanos. Principalmente os humanos de Alto Mare. Como fomos patéticos! Por que continuamos a missão de nossos ancestrais? Antes, tivéssemos desaparecido. Vocês humanos me dão nojo e quero que se explodam. Tudo o que vocês me ensinaram foram a dor, o ódio e a injustiça."_

Então, acima de rochedos, há dezenas de metros do chão e ao compreender o motivo deles estancarem no ar, ele começa a chorar novamente e implorar:

\- Não! Você...! Por favor!

" _É como eu disse... Tudo o que quero é que veja a morte se aproximando, sem poder fazer nada. Tirei a sua mordaça, pois quero ouvir o seu grito."_

\- Por favor! Não! Eu imploro! Por favor, não faça isso! Eu peço perdão! Perdoe-me, por favor!

Ela o mantém preso enquanto sorria, vendo ele se humilhar e implorar para poupá-lo e concordava que os humanos eram uma raça patética.

Então, quando ele pensa que ela mudou de ideia ao ver inicialmente um sorriso e olhar gentil na Latias, este sorriso e olhar se tornam sádicos, enfeitando as suas mandíbulas com ela abrindo a boca, fazendo-o cair, ouvindo Tobias gritar de terror, sendo que desce e o acompanha na descida, pois queria ver o horror em seu rosto, sendo que o pega, com ele ficando aliviado, pensando que ela mudou de ideia, apenas para ela soltá-lo novamente ao voltar onde estavam, com a pokémon repetindo várias vezes esse movimento, até que percebe que seria injusto somente ela se divertir. Se irmão merecia se divertir também.

Quando ele ia perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, sendo que ele havia urinado e defecado pelo horror, ela faz a venda flutuar ao usar seus poderes psíquicos, silenciando o humano, novamente, enquanto se afastava dali.

Próximo dali, em uma área de floresta densa com uma caverna ao longe, sendo este um local isolado, ela coloca ele preso em um galho absurdamente grosso, para depois se afastar um pouco, atirando as pokéballs nos rochedos adjacentes a esta floresta, ficando a uma altura elevada e fica feliz ao ver que elas espatifaram, acabando por libertar os pokémons confinados.

Ela vê Darkrai, alguns pokémons normais e o lendário Heatran.

Então, seu irmão olha com confusão para os lados, para depois ela descer velozmente desfazendo a mega evolução para abraça-lo com ele chorando emocionado pelo reencontro, para depois perguntar preocupado:

" _O bastardo a capturou?"_

" _Não. Foi outra desgraçada que me capturou, enquanto o procurava. Mas eu consegui me libertar. Eu aproveitei que a mataram, sendo que estava fora da pokeball. Peguei aquele recipiente nojento e o quebrei. Fiz o mesmo com vocês."_

" _Você foi capturada por minha causa... – ele fala cabisbaixo – Sou um péssimo irmão. Sou indigno de ser o seu irmão."_

Ela conduz todos que a seguem até onde ela deixou o humano, sendo que ela fala com ambos voando juntos.

" _Por favor, não fique assim, agora que nos reencontramos! Eu esperei mais de quinze anos para reencontrá-lo. Tudo o que me vinha a mente era conseguir a liberdade para procurá-lo. Eu fui muito idiota ao não assumir uma forma humana. Além disso, aquele dia que vi aqueles humanos bastardos recebendo dinheiro e o desgraçado que lhe capturou os pagando, devia tê-los matando com o dragon pulse por exemplo. Seus corpos teriam sido destruídos. Assim, eu poderia pegar as pokeballs dele e destruí-las. Mas naquele momento não fiz isso, pois não conseguia me imaginar matando humanos, já que nós os protegíamos. Além disso, fique chocada com a vil traição e fiquei sem reação enquanto chorava. Se fosse o nii-chan na minha situação, você iria agir e nós estaríamos juntos. Por minha fraqueza e incapacidade de lidar com a situação, assim como por não conseguir na época deixar de lado o pensamento de proteger esses bastardos, você teve que sujeitar a obedecer as ordens desse bastardo pela subjugação daquele item ordinário! Eu... eu..."_ – ela murmura mentalmente, chorando.

Ele abraça a irmã e fala, com ambos continuando a conversa mental:

" _Não acho que iria agir de forma diferente, após ver a traição. Além disso, de nós, é a que possuía o coração mais meigo, amável, gentil, assim como bondoso e que amava todas as formas de vida. Não é fácil se libertar desses conceitos. Nós crescemos orgulhosos de nossa missão, da missão de nossos ancestrais de manter a cidade a salvo. "Guardiões heróis"! Lembra-se de que nos estufávamos o nosso peito quando pensávamos nisso? Sentíamos orgulho e víamos os humanos como seres que precisavam de amparo e de ajuda. Seres que deveríamos cuidar. Destruir todas essas concepções leva tempo. Eu não sei se naquele momento conseguiria matar humanos. Mas, após quinze anos de confinamento e escravidão, sendo obrigado a obedecer as ordens do bastardo que me privou de minha liberdade e de cuidar da minha imouto, além da minha conexão mental com você ter sido cancelada por causa daquela tal de pokeball, fez os meus conceitos ruírem. Quinze anos foi o tempo necessário para que os meus ideais, assim como os seus, se desfizessem em pó, enquanto via com asco o humano bastardo estufando o peito, enquanto me exibia como um de seus troféus. Via em seu olhar o prazer e orgulho de mandar em um pokémon lendário, assim como de ter subjugado um, o tornando seu servo. Eu imagino o quanto você sofreu."_

" _Aquela bastarda não conseguia ocultar o olhar de orgulho e a sua felicidade quando a parabenizavam por ter me capturado e me subjugado. Afinal, sou uma lendária e ela não conseguia esconder o quanto se sentia orgulhosa, procurando me deixar fora da pokeball para que me admirassem como se eu fosse um objeto para ser apreciado com os outros sentindo inveja dela. O pior de tudo era ouvir uma bola rosa irritante que colocou a bastarda que me escravizou em um pedestal, sempre a elogiando e enchendo a boca para falar o quanto ela era maravilhosa e etc. Era irritante. Era uma tortura ouvir aquela Chansey bastarda! Foram mais de quinze anos ouvindo a desgraçada! Pelo menos, agora eu tenho o prazer de saber que ela terá que servir pela submissão da pokéball, o assassinato da sua adorada e idolatrada mestra. Quer pior punição do que essa?"_ – ela comenta com um sorriso de satisfação.

" _Com certeza, é a pior punição."_ – ele retribui o sorriso.

" _Não podia matar o humano que assassinou a bastarda que me aprisionou, pois ele fez o que eu desejava há quinze anos. Seu ato deu-me a chance de ser completamente livre ao conseguir pegar a pokéball, a quebrando. Além disso, queria que aquela Chansey se ferrasse."_

" _Fez bem."_

" _Eu também poupei o humano que torturou o bastardo que o capturou."_

" _Sim. Ele fez algo excelente. Não era certo mata-lo."_

" _Com certeza."_

" _Você nos salvou, certo? – Darkrai pergunta ao se aproximar dos irmãos, sendo que junto dele estava os demais pokémons de Tobias, assim como do outro treinador."_

" _Sim e vejam a surpresa que eu tenho. Claro que não podem matar ele, ainda. Esse prazer deve ser do meu irmão e meu, claro. Mas se quiserem, podem tortura-lo."_

Nisso, quando eles chegam ao local, avistam o humano que sente o sangue gelar frente ao sorriso maligno de todos os pokémons do local, sendo que todos os seus pokémons queriam torturar ele.

" _Podem torturar, mas com moderação. – Latias fala sorrindo – Eu e o meu irmão queremos esse humano ordinário vivo."_


	18. A ira dos irmãos

**Notas do Autor**

Latios e Latias continuam...

Então, eles decidem...

Dois humanos imploram por...

 **Capítulo 18 - A ira dos irmãos**

Após os outros pokémons torturarem ele, sendo que o humano ainda estava vivo, Latias e Latios levam Tobias para cima dos rochedos, bem no alto e começam a jogá-lo de um lado para o outro em pleno ar, deixando-o cair para depois pegá-lo, sendo que a tortura e gritos dele duraram várias horas, com ele defecando e urinando de medo, até que os lendários se cansaram e a última vez que ele foi atirado, Latios não pega, murmurando um "Ops".

Então, os irmãos seguem a queda do humano que gritava, sentindo muito prazer ao verem o terror que ele sentia, até que param há alguns metros, vendo o corpo do mesmo ser espatifar nos rochedos afiados, com ambos sorrindo em deleite, enquanto admiravam o que aconteceu, como sendo uma obra de arte ao ver deles.

Então, eles voltam até onde os outros estavam.

\- Muito obrigado por me libertar. Eu vou me esconder. A liberdade é o bem mais precioso de um ser e eu vou aproveitar a minha.

\- Eu também quero agradecer. Muito obrigado. Eu sou livre! – Heatran fala emocionado - Muito obrigado. Eu também vou me esconder. Os humanos podem ser fracos, mas são perigosos tendo outros pokémons o servindo com aquelas pokeballs ordinárias.

Emocionados, eles se despedem dos irmãos, tomando caminhos diferentes, sendo o mesmo para os outros pokémons, com os irmãos se despedindo deles, desejando boa sorte, enquanto voavam rumo ao céu.

Depois de ascenderem, se afastando do solo, Latias mostra uma joia circular, com Latios a reconhecendo.

Então, a sua imouto fala:

"Eu tomei a Soul Dew. Os habitantes de Alto Mare não são dignos de tê-la! Nós fomos idiotas em ajudar os humanos, agindo como heróis. Para que fizemos isso? Para sermos traídos? Não quis deixar essa proteção com eles. Confesso que adoraria ver a cidade ser destruída, já que eles não têm mais essa joia com eles."

"Bem que eu achei estranho ninguém ter vindo me salvar ao longo desses anos."

Então, ela conta o que viu, após a captura dele e Latios rosna de raiva.

"Agora está explicado como aquele bastardo me encontrou! Fez bem. Eles não merecem e concordo com você. Inclusive, eu também adoraria ver Alta Maré sendo riscada do mapa. Azar o deles se eles foram idiotas e não moveram um dedo para nos ajudar. O pior de não nos ajudar, foi eles terem vendido um de nós a aquele desgraçado. Isso explica como conseguiu armar uma arapuca para nós, conseguindo me capturar. Ele teve a ajuda daquele que deveria ser a nossa protetora, ou seja, a nossa Guardiã e do líder do Templo que assumiram, recentemente, esses cargos. Agora, vão sofrer as consequências. Ao permitir que fossemos capturados, eles acabaram com os Guardiões que protegiam a sua cidade. Eles achavam o quê? Que a Guardiã que restou não descobriria que eles venderam um de nós? Bem, agora percebo o quanto os humanos não prestam, sendo que perdemos muitas décadas por causa deles. Vamos buscar um lugar para nos esconder e um dia, quero agradecer a esse tal de Mewtwo pela ajuda. Nunca imaginei que essas esferas tivessem tal poder."

"Eu também me surpreendi."

Latias ativa a sua mega evolução, assim como Latios e com ambos transformados, eles voam em direção ao céu, sentindo-se felizes por estarem livres, sendo que decidem passar em Alta Mare ao sentir que algo acontecia a cidade.

Do alto, eles observam as ondas avançando, assim como, os pokémons pré-históricos e resolvem relaxar ao assistir o espetáculo, vendo os humanos tentando debilmente se salvarem, assim como viam o caos e a confusão, sentindo prazer em ver tal cena.

Afinal, seus corações outrora bons e gentis que se importavam com os humanos, foram corrompidos pelo mal do homem em suas várias formas, inclusive a ganância. Por mais de quinze anos, o coração de ambos foi preenchido pelo ódio, após a dor da traição e a revolta por ter que se sujeitarem um humano, o servindo, por causa da submissão da pokéball.

Latios comenta sem sentir qualquer pena do que acontecia a Alta Maré.

"Fez bem em pegar o Soul Dew. Se o Soul Dew é retirado da região, a catástrofe acontece. Senão tivesse feito isso, não veríamos esse espetáculo."

"Sim. Por isso, tirei onii-chan. Eles merecem pagar com juros tudo o que nós sofremos. O irônico é que o próprio homem provoca a sua própria desgraça. O homem é uma raça muito destrutiva e cruel. Qualquer pokémon que ouse defendê-los de livre e espontânea vontade é um idiota que com certeza será traído e confinado na primeira oportunidade."

A doçura, a amabilidade, a gentileza e a compaixão, já não habitavam o coração de Latias. Ainda havia esses sentimentos, mas eram reservados aos outros pokémons e não aos humanos que desprezava e odiava, pois eles haviam lhe ensinado como era a essência humana, presente na maior parte dos homens no mundo.

Então, após conversarem mentalmente, os lendários observam que dentro de um helicóptero que se afastava pelo ar de Alta Mare, o Líder do templo se encontrava pilotando, sendo que ele havia substituído Lorenzo, após este falecer e a mulher que possuía o título de Guardiã, deles, que ascendeu após a morte da antiga Guardiã deles, Bianca, estava junto dele.

Eles se revoltam ao verem tal cena, acabando por se lembrarem da morte de Lorenzo e de Bianca em um acidente de carro há alguns anos atrás.

Usando as suas mega formas, eles arrebatam para o céu o líder do Templo e o que era a Guardiã deles, um para cada, após definirem quem eles pegariam. Sem o seu piloto, o helicóptero gira sem controle e caí no mar, se espatifando em varias partes.

Os humanos começam a se debaterem nas patas dos Lendários, sendo que os irmãos se concentram com os seus olhos brilhando.

Devido a distância, as pessoas não os viam, mas eles conseguiram mostrar as cenas da captura de Latios e depois da captura de Latias, sem revelar quem era os humanos que o capturaram, sendo que após terminarem de mostrar o que aconteceu, inclusive mostrando os homens que venderam Latios a um humano, eles falam juntos, com uma voz mística:

"Agora, vocês sabem o motivo de estarem sofrendo essa calamidade. O líder do templo e a Guardiã venderam os Guardiões que protegiam a cidade desde tempos imemoráveis, acabando por deixar a cidade desprotegida. Como eles estão confinados, não podem salvá-los."

Eles decidem mentir, apenas para fazer as pessoas sofrerem ainda mais, sorrindo frente a imagem dos sobreviventes tentando procurar os que capturaram eles.

Todos os humanos e pokémons viram as cenas em sua mente, ficando estarrecidos e depois desesperados ao compreenderem o motivo dos Guardiões estarem ausentes, com muitos deles descobrindo que a lenda era verdadeira e que eles haviam sido capturados, segundo a voz que ressoou, com eles procurando compreender de onde vinha.

Longe de Alta Maré, com os lendários se afastando da cidade condenada, encerrando a conversa mental com as pessoas, o Líder do Templo, Akira Toryama e a Guardiã deles, Rumiko Takahashi, estavam aterrorizados, pois perceberam que os lendários descobriram sobre eles terem vendido um deles e começam a implorar por clemência, pois podiam ver o olhar de ódio dos irmãos para com eles, sendo que Latias fala mentalmente a eles, após mostrar que havia sido ela que tinha removido a Soul Dew:

"Vocês acabaram condenando Alta Maré através das suas ações mesquinhas, cruéis e gananciosas. Por acaso, vocês acharam, mesmo, que eu nunca descobriria a verdade sobre a captura do meu onii-chan? Acharam mesmo, que se eu descobrisse o que vocês fizeram, eu continuaria defendendo a cidade? De onde vem tanta arrogância? Eu percebi nesses anos que estive capturada que vocês, humanos, têm um talento nato para corromperem tudo que é bom, ao ponto de mesmo um ser bom, ter o seu coração transformado. Vocês representam uma raça que não se importa com a sua própria espécie e que vocês são idiotas o suficiente para destruírem por si mesmos suas vidas patéticas, obliterando as suas próprias linhas de defesa, provocando por si mesmos uma calamidade, sendo tudo movido pela ganância. No caso, a linha de defesa de Alta Maré que era nós, lendários e não duvido que seja o mesmo em outros lugares, assim como não duvido que mesmo em outros lugares, os humanos podem ser idiotas o suficiente para causarem a sua própria destruição, considerando o fato de vocês se autodestruírem diariamente, praticando o mal contra a sua própria espécie. Fiquem felizes, pois vocês conseguiram nos ensinar sobre o quanto formos imbecis em protegê-los, assim como destruíram a nossa felicidade e orgulho como Guardiões heróis, acumulando com o cargo de Guardiões do Infinito dado por Arceus-sama. De fato, percebemos o quanto formos estupidamente inocentes e igualmente idiotas em protegê-los. Meu único pesar e acredito que é o mesmo com o meu onii-chan, foi termos descoberto isso ao custo de nossa liberdade, enquanto servíamos aos humanos como seus escravos"

O líder do templo e a Guardiã sentem o sangue gelar, olhando para Latios e Latias, sendo que o líder murmura, chorando em um pranto mudo de desespero:

\- Vocês descobriram...

"Sim. Eu vi e o meu irmão sabe, pois mostrei a ele o que aconteceu após a sua captura. Após conseguir a minha liberdade, decidi tirar a Soul Dew do Templo. Eu sabia que essa desgraça que está acontecendo agora, iria acontecer se eu removesse essa joia. A retirei porque decidi que vocês eram indignos de nossa proteção, sendo que fiz pelo ódio ao me lembrar do sofrimento que vivenciei, assim como o meu irmão ao sermos expostos ao longo dos anos como escravos. Fiquem felizes, vocês mesmos causaram a destruição de sua cidade e tiveram bastante êxito." – Latias fala mentalmente para ambos que arregalam os olhos.

Gritando, eles são levados para o alto, para depois, longe dali, os lendários estancarem o seu voo em pleno oceano.

Os irmãos sentiam prazer ao ver eles se debaterem, chorando em seus braços, implorando por perdão, com eles se deleitando ao ouvirem isso, fingindo levar em consideração, apenas para que ambos pudessem presenciar ainda mais o quanto eles se humilhavam e imploravam por clemência.

Os irmãos sorriem e frente ao sorriso deles, Akira e Rumiko julgaram erroneamente que aceitaram as desculpas, apenas para Latias falar mentalmente:

"Patético até o fim, assim é o homem... O homem não é só patético. É um ser cruel, asqueroso, prepotente e que se acha Deus, conquistando tudo o que desejam, não se importando de esmagar seres vivos. Capturam lendários, apenas pelo prazer de se exibir, mostrando aos outros a sua superioridade. Nós, lendários, nos tornamos vitrines luxuosas e ambulantes para deleite dos mestres bastardos que nos capturaram. Vocês são vis e cruéis, capazes de fazer qualquer crueldade, inclusive traição, para atingir as suas metas. Uma escória, que como tal, devia ser erradicada do mundo. É uma pena que muitos lendários insistem em proteger o homem. Como são tolos! Ainda acham que existe algo de bom em sua raça... Só se for no passado e com alguns, o que é raríssimo. A maioria não merece o ar que respira, enquanto que muitos outros os protegem de sua própria idiotice e desejos suicidas. Sinceramente, eu acho uma perda de tempo. Deveriam deixar vocês se autodestruírem, já que almejam tanto isso, sendo que inclusive, isso faz parte de sua natureza."

\- Espere! Se nos levarem até terra firme, vamos revelar a verdade sobre o antigo Mestre do templo, Lourenzo e a sua neta, Bianca. – Akira clama desesperado, após urinar de medo nas calças.

Os irmãos se entreolham e depois, Latios pergunta mentalmente:

"Como assim, "a verdade"? Eles morreram em um acidente de carro e por causa disso, vocês bastardos assumiram os seus cargos."

\- Se contarmos a verdade, vocês nos levam até terra firme?

Os irmãos se entreolham, sendo que conversam mentalmente, com Latias falando:

"Bem, se eles desejam a terra firme, que seja feita a vontade deles, certo?"

"Latias? Mas... – ele para ao ver o que ela tinha em mente e sorri – Creio que é um pedido razoável."

Eles se viram para os humanos e Latios fala mentalmente:

"Acordo feito. Levaremos ambos até a terra firme. Agora, nos conte a verdade."


End file.
